Root Cause
by Silevran
Summary: When faced with the choice of losing her love or the town of Arcadia Bay, Max finds herself wondering if there is another way.
1. Chapter 1

**Root Cause**

Thunder and rain fall around us. Here by the lighthouse everything leading to this moment.

Somehow she is holding herself together, "No Max, you are the only one who can."

 _How can she ask me this, there must be another way._ I want to speak up, to shout. My body feels so heavy.

"Max... it's time..." Chloe managed to get the words out. She starts backing away from me on the verge of tears.

"Chloe... I'm so, so sorry... I... I don't want to do this." She hugs me. _Why does it have to be this way. How can I go through with this. Why is this happening to us._

"I know, Max. But we have to." Chloe's voice starts to crack. "We have to save everybody, okay?"

 _Everybody means you too Chloe._ All I can do is stare, it finally sinking in what I am about to do.

"And you'll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel." Chloe starts to move away from me.

 _Don't go. It's too soon._

"Being together this week... it was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for." Another step away. "You're my hero Max"

I move forward and kiss her. _She wants to save everyone, how can I leave her now._ It seems like forever, but finally she starts to move away again.

"I'll always love you... Now, get out of here, please! Do it before I freak." Her voice finally breaks. "And Max Caulfield? Don't you forget about me..." She starts backing away again.

"Never" The words leave my mouth dry. I want to just sleep. _What am I missing._ I am so tired. _Is this really the only way. Can I really let everyone down there die... Just for her._

I look at the photo she gave back to me. A blue butterfly on a bucket. It all started with that moment when we were first torn apart.

I start to focus.

I see the room coming into focus. _That time, where all this started._

The sounds of the storm fade away. _Where my life... our lives finally were brought together again._

I feel the cool still air of the bathroom. O _ur lives together, only to be pulled apart now._

I start to fall into the photo.

Lightning crashes nearby and breaks my concentration.

"Max! Are you ok!" She screams over the wind and starts to come over, looking at me concerned. "Come on Max, I know you can do this." She yells trying to be heard.

 _Deep breaths Max, you have to focus_ , I straighten up and look around trying to calm myself. My head won't stop pounding.

Chloe had backed away again but was now half turned away. She is afraid of seeing what I was about to do, but looking over her shoulder every other moment not wanting to lose sight of me. Watching over me.

 _Our time together has been torn apart so many time._ I stare at the tornado getting closer. _Everything keeps trying to keep us apart. That first time in the bathroom I didn't even realize it was her._

My mind stopped. _That first time..._

"Max, I know you can do this. Please." She look at me with fearful but pleading eyes.

 _The first time we were forced apart._ My mind raced with an idea. _Was it possible, and what would happen if I did. Saving William changed so much._ I look at Chloe again, remembering her in that chair.

 _Will this even fix things._ I look at the tornado again, it was almost to the shore. _Will anything fix things._

I look at the photo again trying to focus. Not on it, but on a idea. _This all started because of some event._ With shaking hands I pull my bag around. _But_ w _hat if we are wrong about what event._ I put the photo away and pull out my journal.

"Max, what are you doing" She starts to come towards me.

 _All these photos, these memories._ I quickly flip to the start and the first photo I put in it. The first photo from when I started at Blackwell Academy. Not a photo I took, but my Father did five years ago. Standing in front of our house here in Arcadia Bay.

"Max!"

I focus.

 ***Flash***

Dad walked to the camera and picked up the photo. He waves it around for a moment before looking at it. "That's a keeper. Now it's time get some of the house itself. Need to make it look its best." He hand me the photo before walking off to the side.

I'm dry and warm. The sun feels so strange after being in that storm for so long.

"Are you sure dear, you don't know yet..." Mom put a hand on dad's shoulder and then looked at me. She puts on her best smile, "Oh, ignore me Maxine, I am sure everything will turn out great."

 _I'm back._ I start looking around and almost stumble from how tired I am.

"Whoa there sweety, you ok." Mom said coming over looking worried, "Maybe you're getting too much sun today and you should lie down for a bit. We can talk later about what's going on."

 _What's going on._ I quickly recover, "Uh, no. No I am fine. It was just... the flash." She doesn't look like she believes me. Still after a second and seeing me acting more normal she goes back to helping dad.

I start looking around and see the edges of the photo, the bounds of this world. _Now, where was... is it._

I continue to look around frantically while my mother occasionally looked over with a concerned look on her face.

 ***Flash***

Dad is taking photos of the house. _Right, dad is getting pictures so they can put the house up for sale. I think he took five._ I remember sitting with him later, helping to choose the best ones. Did I realize we were going to leave Arcadia Bay then?

Dad starts moving to a different angle and lines up another shot.

 _That is not why you are here Max, focus. Find the mail box._ Looking to where it should be I only see the white edge of the photo memory.

 ***Flash***

"No!" I cry as I reach out to where it is supposed to be.

"Ok, now I know something is wrong. Come on, lets get you inside." Mom tries to lead me inside. Dad is looking at me a little concerned as well, but seeing mom taking care of me, he goes back to finishing off the photos. "Should we call Chloe and tell her you are not coming over tonight?"

 _Chloe..._ I feel all the strength leave me, falling to my knees. _There was no point, I can't do anything here._

Mom helps me up and we slowly start walking towards the house. _I will have to go into the butterfly photo. I will have to just sit there and let it happen._

I feel tears forming. _I will have to leave her again._

Something blurry catches my eyes through the tears. Blue, right at the edge of my vision, what was it.

 ***Flash***

A strong gust of wind suddenly comes out of nowhere. "Whoa" I cry almost falling over.

Mom had let go of me to try and hold on to her hat, but the wind was too strong and it flies off. "I will be right back, ok Maxine. Just sit here for a moment." She starts walking away to find it wherever it went.

A sound grabs my attention, but I can't place it. Dad lowers the camera and goes to get more film from his bag on the pathway to the front door.

 _What is that sound... paper?_ I start to look around curious despite my exhaustion. _Where did it come from._

"Only two left huh." Dad looks a little concerned. "I will have to go out and get more later." He turns to the house and...

 ***Flash***

 _Its coming from dad's bag?_ There, on the ground under his bag. A pile of letters trapped under it fluttering in the wind.

 _He must have just gotten them._ I try and remember that day. _I remember he looked at them over lunch. I had gone upstairs to get ready for the sleepover._

I stand on shaky legs start to move towards them, _Which one was it._ My head aches with stabbing pain.

I step closer, _What would he do if I try and mess with them. He was so looking forward to this._

"One last photo." Dad starts backing up. "Hey Max, can you move to the side for a second?" He lines up a shot right over his bag, looking at the front of the house.

 _There is no way to get to them with dad just standing there._ I start to raise my hand, _I have to try.._

Mom comes back holding her hat, brushing some dirt off of it. "Are you sure about this dear?" Mom looks a little worried.

I lower my hand, _Wait,_ d _id she not want to go?_ I stop, looking at them both. _I know she loved it there in the end... but she was lonely at first wasn't she._ I look down at the ground, _Am I trying to justify things._

"I know, and they are taking so long to get back to me." Dad lowers the camera and just looks at the house we had all lived in all my life. "But work is having trouble out here, you know that."

"We have just been here so long." She sighs, "I know, I know" She walks over and they hug briefly. "One more you said right, then lunch."

 _He was so happy with that new job... but it was so hard. He came home so late some nights._ I look away. _More justifications._

He nods, "All the inside photos are good, just one more shot of the outside and we can look them over later." He raises the camera to his eyes. "Come on over here Max."

Blue, out of the corner of my eye. _Chloe... wait, what is..._

I see a blue... no the blue butterfly, just sitting on ground nearby. _Why is it here?_ I remember the storm, the town. _Chloe... no, I have to try._

"Dad!" I try and whisper as loud as possible to dad.

"Huh, what's up Max?" He lowers the camera.

"Can you take a photo of the butterfly?" I keep talking in a loud whisper, as if I am not trying to spook the butterfly while gesturing frantically towards it.

"Well, this is the last shot I have," He pauses and looks at me, "and these might be important soon." A sad smile crosses face.

"Oh, I have never see such a blue butterfly here in Arcadia before." Mom places her hat back on, "Must be a sign of good things to come." She smiles and looks towards dad.

Dad briefly looks back at mom and I.

"Please dad, it's soooo beautiful and you take amazing photos." I try and put my best pleading face on, hoping he does not see my desperation.

"Ok, ok." He sighs, but a happier smile crosses his face, "The three I took should be fine." He turns towards the butterfly and takes up a crouched pose, acting like he was hunting something. "Let's see what your old man can do." He says in a really bad Australian accent. He start to moving towards the butterfly, away from his bag.

The butterfly just flaps its wings and but doesn't fly off. Like it is waiting for something. I start to move to the letters as quietly as possible.

Dad stops suddenly and straighten up. Looking back at us I try and act normal. "Tell you what, if they don't get back by the end of the week, I will take another look around town."

Mom just smiles, "I am sure things will work out, no matter what happens."

He looks towards the pile of letters. "Anyway, I feel like something good is going to happen today." He flashes me a silly smile and then returned to his silly accent, "Now then, lets see if we can get closer to this critter."

 _He really wanted that job. What am I doing to them._ I look at my hands. All the memories of my time in Seattle. My new friends, Kristen, Fernando.

"Just a little closer now" Dad takes another step forward.

The butterfly flaps its wings. Blue... "Chloe" I whisper, and I start to move again.

Dad raises the camera to his eye and begins to focus on the butterfly. I am almost at the pile.

"And now what are you doing Max." Mom looks at me a little quizzical.

 _Shit..._ I raise my hand to try and rewind.

"Ah!" My head lances with pain. I touch my nose, blood.

"Maxine!' Mom rushes over. Dad hearing the noise looks over and then rushes over as well.

"Here Maxine," mom places a tissue under my nose and has me hold it there, raising my head a little. "I am just going to get some more from inside, just sit here until I get back ok?" She helps me to the ground, right by dad's bag.

I nod a little. _I can't even rewind. Have I done too much._

Dad sits down beside me and puts a arm over my shoulder. Camera on the ground beside him. "Max, is everything ok? You seem nervous today. You know you can talk to me, right."

 _He seems so happy, so sure of things. Is this right?_ I finally sigh, "Everything is fine, just a long, long day." He is not convinced. I am sure of it.

The butterfly is still there, waiting. _No, I have to try. I am sure this is the answer._ I try and look as normal as possible as I look towards dad. "I am fine dad, can you try and take the butterfly photo again, please?"

He looks at me concerned, "Are you sure you are ok?" I nod as best as I can holding the tissue to my nose still. "Alright Max, but lets talk more later ok." He stands and grabs the camera again, walking back towards the butterfly, no silliness this time. "Sure is a great model though isn't it. Just waiting for us and all"

The pile is right beside me... I pick them up as quietly as I can. _Bill, bill... no... wait, there, a letter from Seattle. Dad's new job that he loves... loved..._ I hold the letter in my hand and just stare at it for a second. _Can I really do this to them._

 _How can I not do this for her._

"And..." Dad looked to be about to take the photo.

I shove the letter down a sewer drain beside me and return the rest of the letters to under dad's bag as best as I can.

 ***Flash***

Dad comes over shaking the photo. I try and act excited to see it.

"Here you go Max, how did it turn out?"

He perfectly framed the butterfly, like a jewel in a sea of grass.

 _How will this turn out._ I start to cry.

"Hey Max, its going to be ok." He hugs me.

As I look at the photo I feel light, floating, leaving the photo memory.

 _Where am I_ _now._

I feel numb from everything. _I am in a room, but it is so dark._ I turn my head and look around but I can't see much of anything. I can't hear any sound of a storm. My head still hurts, but I touch my nose and there is no blood.

It's so quiet, and warm. I feel safe here. I can barely keep my eyes open. _The storm is gone, and I am already in bed. Might as well get some rest and tomorrow I can figure things out._ I pull my blanket over me.

"Ummmgm" I jump as a voice beside me make a sound.

I toss the blanket off and try to jump up, but something catches my waist. A arm... Flowers and butterflies. Blue out of the corner of my eye.

"Something, wrong?" That familiar voice, sounding so sleepy. That beautiful voice.

"Chloe!" I almost jump while hugging her.

"Hey there, not that I am complaining but is everything OK." She tries to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"You're here, so everything is perfect." I hug her as close as I can. Here, in a bed... Her arms around me.

"Nice blush you go going on there." She smirks for a moment, "You sure you are OK?" She looks at me concerned.

The moon comes out from behind some clouds. Her blue hair shining in the moonlight. "You said you had a long day and needed to sleep but want to talk about it now?"

I look around, we are in her room, but different. A queen sized bed. Her posters, and mine on the walls. Photos all over in a mural around a drawing we did as kids. Two computers, hers on her desk... and mine on a second desk in the corner. Science books on her desk.

"What is..." my mouth stops working and I just stare.

"OK, now you are freaking me out Max." She places a hand on my head, checking my temperature. "What's wrong, something happen at the party?" Her hand starts to strokes my hair.

 _Deep breaths, calm down Max._ I steel myself for what I was about to say.

"Chloe, this is going to be really strange, but please here me out." I look her right in the eyes.

"Sure Max, whatever you need, you got it." She sits up in front of me looking concerned, but trusting. She holds one of my hands in hers. I blush again.

"Chloe, I need you to tell me everything that has happened."

"What, about tonight? I thought you said you didn't drink anything?" She chuckles for a moment before looking concerned and confused.

I hold her gaze, "About the last five years."


	2. Chapter 2 - Inner Voice

**2008**

Joyce was crying while the police told her what had happened. Max sat beside Chloe saying something she couldn't hear. Chloe sat on the floor in shock holding a picture of William. In her mind, there was no way what they said was true.

That night she refused to go to sleep. Max tried to stay up with her but fell asleep at some point. Chloe refused, sure that her father would walk through the door at any moment.

When Joyce found her in the morning, she was barely conscious. Looking at Joyce she just smiled. "Oh, is dad still in bed? Sorry I must have missed him coming in." Joyce was rushing over as she collapsed.

Chloe woke up in bed, Joyce sitting on a chair by her side. With a desperate hopeful look at Joyce, she spoke, "Where's dad?" Joyce just looked down, her eyes red from crying. Chloe clutched the sheets in her hands, willing the tears to not come. Feeling like crying was to accept all of this.

The following days were just a blur to Chloe. Joyce was stuck dealing with everything, from insurance and bills, to preparations for the funeral. They didn't have any other family in town, Chloe didn't even know of any family in the state. Max's parent, Ryan and Vanessa, were the only ones that tried to help. Chloe did her best to just stay out of their way.

The only friend of Chloe's that visited was Max. When she arrived the next day, Chloe was just sitting on the couch, watching a blank TV. Max called out, but had to shake Chloe to get her attention. Max didn't know what else to do, so hugged Chloe until she had to go.

Day after day this seemed to go on. Max would come over and try to make idle conversation. Every now and then, Chloe would smile at a joke, or make a comment on whatever Max was talking about. Slowly, Chloe started to emerge again into the world.

Eventually, she had to return to school. Not sure what to expect, she paused at the doors. Worried that she would be this gossip topic, or a morbid focus of attention. As she opened the doors she thought about how to answer their questions.

"Move it." Some jock said as he pushed past causing her to stumble and fall.

After getting back up, she looked around. Some girls were pointing and laughing a little in her direction. She scowled at the girls, causing them to laugh again. Aside from that no one was paying attention to her at all.

 _And why should they care._

"He's dead, that's way," Chloe spoke as she turned around, but could not see where the voice came from.

Confused, she turned around and walked to her class. Most of her teachers treated her just like before, though a couple did ask if she was ok. Unsure how to respond Chloe just nodded to their questions and went on her way.

Each day she felt alone with no friends to talk to at school. Only when Max came over did she feel normal. Chloe loved the time she got to spend with Max, no matter how long or short. Around her, Chloe felt like she was still alive, still mattered.

By the time the funeral arrived, Chloe was not ready at all. As she looked around, she expected there to be a huge crowd of people. Instead, there was barely a dozen. Aside from Joyce, Max and her parents the only other people were the priest and several co-workers or friends of William. Not a single one of Chloe's other so called friends from school.

A few people got up, spoke some lines Chloe didn't pay attention to, and went back to their place. Through it all Max stood beside Chloe, holding her hand. Eventually, they lowered the casket into the ground. She wanted to cry, but still held out hope that this all was just a nightmare. As Max gave her hand a little squeeze, Chloe turned and walked away.

After the ceremony everyone gathered at the Joyce's house. Conversation was quiet and slow. Everyone politely offered condolences to Joyce who thanked them in turns. Then they went to Chloe to see 'How she was holding up?'.

She thought, _How the fuck do you think I am_ , but mumbled something polite so they would walk away.

At one point Ryan told a story about the time he and William went on a road trip. After he was done other people joined in, telling stories of the times they spent together with William. As the stories continued, occasional laughter flared up, even from Joyce and Max. Chloe found herself feeling sick at them all.

As her face twisted with emotion, Max looked at her concerned. She placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder trying to get her attention. Chloe spoke before Max could say anything, "Come on, I need some fresh air."

As they walked outside, closing the door behind them, the sounds of conversation faded away. Chloe sat on the swings that William had built while Max leaned on the frame. The silence was only broken by the occasional car driving by or bird singing. Neither spoke, not knowing what they could say for several minutes

Max was surprised when she heard Chloe crying. "Fuck, this is really happening." Chloe spoke, her voice breaking. Max looked over to see tears streaming down Chloe's face. "I am never going to see him again am I?" She looked at Max, trying to form more words. Each sound died in her throat, becoming a sob instead. Max wrapped Chloe in a hug, bracing herself as she cried into her body.

To Chloe, it seemed like the world had stopped. Only knowing that Max was holding her as she cried and yelled. Grounded by Max, she cried until no more tears would come. Slowly the sobs became deep breaths. Still, they stayed like that, Max slowly rocking Chloe in the swing.

Eventually, Chloe pulled herself away from Max. After wiping her face with her sleeve, she spoke with a raspy voice, "Gods Max, I feel so lost."

Chloe looked over the yard. The house, the swing, the barbecue, even the board she and Max would draw on. "Everything around here just reminds me of him... even Joyce." She paused for a moment, "Part of me blames her for it." She spoke quietly, her face dark.

Max looked both shocked and saddened by the comment, "Chloe, you two need each other." Chloe just kept her head bowed. With Chloe not responding, Max instead moved behind her and started to gently push her, "Try and focus the good times, hold on to them."

Every time Max gave her a push, Chloe felt a warm rush through her body as the swing moved. She remembered when William or Joyce would do this. Falling into memories of the past she started to swing herself. Max moved to the side to avoid getting hit, and Chloe called out, "We never did make it over the top did we." She pushed herself harder and harder, higher and higher.

Chloe closed her eyes. In her mind, she was a child again, being pushed by William. They were laughing together, talking about something unimportant. As Chloe reached the end of each swing, she relished that moment of weightlessness before switching direction. The swing creaked and groaned with each pass.

"Chloe, be careful." A voice called out.

Chloe opened her eyes as she was moving backwards. The world was just a blur. She looked ahead and for a moment she saw William smiling with arms reaching out. Chloe moved to try and take his hand, letting go of the swing and starting to fall.

Max came into focus in front of her, moving to catch her as she fell. She looked scared, holding out her arms. Her lips moving, but the sounds lost to Chloe.

Max managed to somewhat cushion Chloe's fall, but they both collapsed on the ground together. Chloe cried out in shock from the landing, but after a moment realized she was mostly ok.

Then she realized Max was crying out. Looking down, Max was clutching her leg. Chloe rolled off of Max, looking at her in concern. By now, several people had come outside because of the commotion. Ryan rushed over to Max and started to check her over.

"What happened?" Joyce spoke to Chloe, a little anger in her voice.

As Chloe tried to find the words to explain, Max spoke up her voice weak, "I slipped by accident. As I fell Chloe tried to help me." Max said while wincing as Ryan examined her.

 _Nice of her to cover for you, what with you falling on her and all._

Chloe again tried to look around and find the source of the voice. As she did, Joyce spoke up, "It has obviously been too long a day for you two." Joyce sighed, "It is probably best if everyone went home and got some rest." She started going around hugging people. "Thank you all for coming out today."

Chloe gave a look to Max, who was being picked up by Ryan. Wondering where the voice could have come from, she kept to herself as everyone left.

Chloe learned the next day that Max was fine, and would just need a couple weeks off her foot for it to heal right. Feeling responsible, Chloe made sure to go out of her way to pick up Max's school work despite them going to different schools. As she dropped off Max's schoolwork they would talk about the day they each had. Max never brought up her injury, and Chloe was too embarrassed to do so herself. By the time Christmas came, it seemed all but a distant memory.

 **2009**

Christmas break had been terrible for Chloe. Joyce tried her best, but they both felt the hole William's absence made. It didn't help that when Joyce asked Chloe what she wanted for Christmas, all she could answer was "Dad." Chloe kept to herself over the holiday. She did not want to deal with anyone except Max, but Max was not around.

Max had wanted to stay, but her family had a annual trip to Ireland to visit relatives. In the end, aside from a phone call from Max, Chloe spent the entire Christmas break in her room drawing. Each drawing turned into a portrait of William. As she would look at them she first felt happy, then sad, and finally angry. Most ended up in the garbage torn up in frustration.

By the time school started up, she had become afraid of what she would draw. Instead, she decided to focused on her studies. It helped distract her and keep her mind from thinking about William. Her teachers seemed content to leave her alone so long as her grades were going well. Joyce even seemed happy that Chloe was focusing on something again.

As a consequence, when Max came over their evenings turned into impromptu study nights. Still, Chloe relished those times, smiling every time Max came over or would ask her for help. Something about just having her around made Chloe feel special.

At school Chloe had a different problem now. Several students wanted to hang out with her because of her climbing grades. She resented them for not caring after William's death, and more so now that this was why they were talking to her. She ended up glaring or ignoring them all so they would leave her alone. With her grades high, and little else to do at school itself, she instead thought about her up coming birthday. She spent her lunches planning out a grand adventure for Max and her.

As part of her plan, Chloe begged Joyce to let her and Max spend the day together, even though it was a weekday. It had taken several days of pleading, Chloe even saying it would count as her present. In the end Joyce gave in and talked to Max's parents to arranged things.

When Chloe's birthday came, Chloe actually looked happy for the first time since William's death. Max arrived that morning and was greeted to a smiling Chloe opening the door. She was holding a small cake that Joyce had made last night. Max's parents sent their love to Chloe along with a small present. They wished they could be there, but were both busy with work. After the three of them enjoyed some cake, Chloe got around to opening her presents.

There were only two, the one from Max's parents and one from Max herself. The first contained various drawing supplies, a idea from Max she learned later. Max's was a book on drawing styles and techniques. With Chloe just staring at the book and supplies Max looked uncertain about her choices.

Seeing Max's unease, Chloe forced a smile, "This is, awesome. Thanks Max."

"I really love your work." Max still unsure about how Chloe was acting, Max voice quieted, "I was hoping you would make me a drawing someday."

Not wanting to ruin the day, Chloe closed the book but did her best to smile, "I'll draw you something for your birthday, ok?" She said before giving Max a hug.

"It's a promise." Max breathed a sigh of relief returning the hug. "You mentioned doing something else today, whats the plan?"

"Right, been planning this all month." Chloe face broke into a strange smile, one that Max had not seen in a long time. She suddenly jumped up onto her chair, then placed a foot on the table. "We best shove off first mate Maximus," She turned towards Joyce giving her a salute, "Later mam." Then she jumped off the table dramatically.

Both Joyce and Max seemed taken aback at the sudden change. Joyce recovered first, "No feet on the table."

Chloe looked back a Joyce, looking a little sheepish. "Sorry."

"Good, now run along, don't have all day." Joyce smiled as she spoke.

Chloe gave Joyce a quick hug before taking Max arm and dragging her away.

"Thanks again for the grub mam," Max managed to get out with a salute before getting dragged away.

"Bye dad." Chloe said as she passed his picture in the hall.

"And don't forget, Two Whales for dinner tonight." Joyce called after them as they dashed out the door and headed off.

Max and Chloe were both a little tired by the time they arrived at their destination. Standing together at the base of a giant tree looking up and shielding their eyes from the sun. Their treehouse sat waiting for them in its branches. It looked a little worse for wear, with some of the boards warping. They climbed up and took stock of things inside.

They found several soggy and chewed magazines, a older CD player and some CD's Chloe had burned. A rickety shelf held a bunch of tubes, filled with papers and plans, protecting their contents from the weather. The walls were covered with drawings, maps, rules to follow and a few banners.

The crowning item was a old pink couch they found. It had taken days to convince William and Ryan to help them get it out here, but they eventually relented when they got a call from someone about Max and Chloe moving it themselves.

The treehouse was their home every summer. A castle to defend, or ship to sail. Their port against any storm. It was home... and it smelled. Winter had not been kind to it this year.

Max worked on getting rid of the destroyed magazines and other useless items. Chloe worked on sweeping the floor. Leaves, twigs and 'other things' were everywhere. Chloe also noticed some white nubs. "Stupid smokers," She whispered out loud.

It took the better part of a hour, but eventually, their fort was clean enough. Satisfied, the two of them threw themselves into their pirate ways. First, they looked over their old plans for taking over Arcadia Bay, and made revisions as needed.

"I be tellin' ye, we need a cannon over here. How else we gonna fight off th' enemy." Chloe remarked.

Max laughed, "Everything comes down to cannons with you."

Next, they talked about the people at school who had ignored Chloe.

"Mutinous rats, th' whole lot 'o them." Chloe snarled out while play fighting imaginary foes, "What be thar punishment Maximus."

"The plank they be forced to walk, Cap'n Chloe." Max called back, finishing the ordered list of names.

They spent lunch just sitting on the old couch upside down listening to some music. A packed lunch from Joyce shared between the two of them. Finally, they tried to think of how they could spruce the place up and what addition they should build next.

"I am telling you, cannons." Chloe waved her hands at the walls as if it made her point better.

"Seriously, what is with you and cannons?" Max joked.

"Everything is better with cannon." Chloe acted out firing a cannon, "Kaboom!" With a dramatic wave of her hands she spun around and looked at Max.

Max just shook her head, but put it down on the list for the third time.

The hours flew by until the sun had almost set.

Chloe stretched out on the couch in the setting sun. "You have no idea how much I needed this Max." Max was writing some final revisions down and looked up at the comment. Chloe held up her hands, framing Max's head against the sky while still upside down, "You would not believe the shot I have of you right now."

Max laughed, "Wish I had my own camera then." She looked back out the window, "It is getting a little late."

 _Maybe she will be the next one to leave you._

The same voice rang out in her head again. Now having heard the voice clearly, she finally recognized it was her own. As she thought about what the voice said, a anxious feeling filled her body. Looking at Max she spoke, her voice sounding scared "Max, we'll always be together, right?"

Max almost laughed, "Duh, nothing will keep us apart."

 _Sure, make her do all the work._

Chloe closed her eyes and shook her head to get rid of the voice. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed Max was pulling a box out from under the couch. While Max opened it, Chloe rolled off the couch so she could sit beside her. Inside were two plastic swords, each with a name on it and several red blobs stuck on the 'blade'. Under them was a big container of red paint.

Max pulled her sword out and held it between them blade up. Taking on a serious voice she spoke loudly, "I, the infamous and great first mate Maximus, of the ship Revenge, do hereby swear." She paused for a moment to put some paint in her hand before continuing. "To never turn my back on or betray my ship or my Captain, the most tenacious Chloe the," Max paused for a moment before settling on a word, "Courageous." She then pulled her sword across her hand, leaving red paint all along the blade, while faking a wince of pain.

Chloe eagerly took up her sword in the same stance. Facing Max she started, "I, the fearsome and great Captain Chloe, of the ship Revenge do hereby swear," She put paint in her hand like Max had. "I will never turn my back on or betray my ship, or my amazing first mate, Maximus the, uhh..." She muttered the last bit trying to find a word. She looked at Max, her head framed by the setting sun.

 _Beautiful huh._

"Bea.." She caught herself before finishing, "Bold." Chloe stammered out quickly. Max gave a small chuckle before catching herself. Quickly, Chloe pulled her sword across her hand, again leaving a large amount of red paint all along it, and faking a wince of pain.

They crossed swords between them. The paint mixing before dripping onto the floor. As it did, together they chanted, "With our blood, now mixed, we hereby seal the pact. Forever bound together we shall remain."

They sat looking at each other, paint slowly dripping. Finally, Chloe broke the silence. "I can't believe you remembered," A huge grin on her face. "It's been years."

" 'Tis out most important tradition Cap'n," Max managed to get out still sounding serious. Then her stomach growled loud enough for Chloe to hear. They both ended up laughing together for several minutes before either could say anything.

When Chloe finally managed to stop she looked at Max, "The last thing we need is my first mate crashing from hunger while we steer home." Chloe joked. As they both cleaned up their swords and put their weapons away Chloe wished this day could last just a little longer. She sighed as she closed the box, returning it to under the couch. "Come on, lets head home."

"Aye, aye Cap'n." Max said with a final salute before climbing down first.

As she went out of sight, Chloe looked down at her hand and thought about the voice.

Max and Chloe took up their usual spot in the Two Whales, second from the end. Max looked over the menu while Chloe made ship battle sounds while playing with the salt and pepper shakers. When Joyce finally came over, there was a small pile of salt in the table while Chloe made sinking ship noises.

Joyce just sighed a little at the scene, "Ok girls, what can I get ya."

"Tea please." Max said while putting the menu down.

"Grilled cheese sandwich..." Chloe quickly interjected.

"With extra cheese, and bacon on the side." Joyce finished for her. "Your usual pancakes Max?"

"Umm, with some extra bacon?" Max offered, looking at Chloe who was giving her big thumbs up.

Joyce just laughed, "Ok, ok. There'll be a pig shortage soon between you two."

The food and Max's tea arrived quickly. Chloe plowed in and practically inhaled her sandwich. While chewing the last bit, she looked at Max's bacon with pleading eyes. "Vou wobldn't," She swallowed the food in her mouth before continuing, "Let your poor captain starve on her birthday?"

Max just shook her head laughing, and turned her plate so the bacon was towards Chloe. With barely a moments notice, Chloe grabbed it and started to eat, "Nom, Nom, Nom." Max continued to laugh at the silly sight. Once finished, Chloe smiled back, "Maximus, your the best-imus." Max just rolled her eyes and kept eating.

Once they were both finished Joyce came by to clean up and give Chloe a quick hug, "See you later hun. Sorry I have to work so late."

Chloe smiled at Joyce, "I understand, don't worry mom." Chloe moved to leave, but Max stopped her.

"Brb, bathroom." Max said before hopping off.

"K, I will just get some pie before we go then." Chloe called after her.

"Gods, you're just a bottomless pit." Joyce laughed, already pulling a piece out of the display.

Chloe savored the pie but Max had not returned by the time she finished. She looked around for something to distract her until Max returned, settling on finishing her sea battle from earlier. While finally sinking the pepper shaker, Chloe heard Max's voice. As she was getting up, she saw Max talking to a man. He had been in the Two Whales a few times before, always alone, but Chloe didn't know his name.

After a moment the man smiled and said something she couldn't make out. Max started coming back to the table again skipping a little. She looked surprised when she met Chloe by the door.

"What's that all about Max?" Chloe questioned once they were outside.

"Oh, umm, the guy just seemed to be... debating something." Max explained, still a smile on her face, "I don't know why, but I just thought.." Max paused for a moment.

"Decided to poke your head in and try to help?" Chloe suggested with a wry smile.

Max blushed a little in embarrassment, "Anyway, I just told him the advice my dad tells me, 'You have to take chances when they come.' " Max explained while trying to unlocking her bike. "He seemed surprised when I spoke. Next thing I knew he was thanking me, saying I was right. How you only have one life to live you know."

Chloe just shook her head, "Super Max strikes again. Fixing everyone's problems."

 _Even yours._

She punched Max on the arm just a little too hard distracted by the voice in her head. As Max rubbed her arm Chloe just kept talking, "Keep this up and you'll fix the world before we can conquer it." Chloe got on her bike before Max, "Guy had a sick mustache though." She teased as she started to bike away.

"Hey!" was all Max could get out before trying to catch up.

It was after ten when Joyce finally got home that night. She seemed distracted by something in her hand. "Yo momma, good tips tonight?" Chloe called out from the living room.

Joyce looked up surprised, and put the paper away. "Wha, oh yeah. Lots of good tips. Really busy too," She responded. After recovering she noticed both of them in the living room, "And what're you two still doing up. It is still a school night and you're not getting out of another day of school," Wagging her finger at both of them.

"Sorry mom," Chloe said as she came over giving her a hug and kiss. "Just wanted to thank you for today." Before Joyce could respond, Chloe gave William picture a quick kiss as well. She beckoned Max upstairs. "Night mom, love you." Then quieter, "Night dad."

"Night Joyce, thanks again for letting us spend the day together." Max gave Joyce a hug as well.

"My pleasure honey." Joyce hugged Max back.

Chloe watched them from the stairs and noticed a far away look in Joyce's eyes. "One day at a time Mom." Chloe gave a smile from the top of the stairs.

"One day, huh..." Chloe heard Joyce whisper, holding William's picture.

As the weeks since her birthday passed, Chloe found herself watching Max more. Noticing little things she never paid much attention to before. The way she brushed her face when she was nervous or the sound of her laugh. She also found herself acting different, more aware of herself when Max was around.

One night after being unable to hang out with Max, Chloe decided to try and draw something again. Her mind wandered, remembering a joke Max had told her last week. When she finished, still smiling at the memory, she saw a drawing of Max, asleep. Embarrassed and blushing even with no one around, she shut her supplies away again.

 _You can't hide those feelings forever._

Now getting scared of the voice, Chloe turned on her music as loud as it would go. She hid the drawing in her closet and then collapsed onto her bed. Letting the music drown out everything. She didn't hear the door open, only the music being turned off.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price, you will keep it down." Joyce looked angry, but then concerned as Chloe just lay on the bed. "Chloe, what's wrong."

"I..." She considered telling her, but held back, "It's nothing." Joyce just stood there, waiting. "Sorry, I will try and keep it down."

Still looking at the ceiling, all she heard was a sigh, and the door closing quietly. The voice did not come back, and soon she found herself asleep.

After that night, Chloe found herself self-conscious of everything she did around Max. Max never seemed to notice, or at least never mentioned anything. Still, Chloe found herself scared of what she would do when around Max.

As May came, she thankfully found herself having to study more for the end of the year. Using it as a excuse, she would tell Max she could not hang out more since she had to focus. Getting frustrated at her physics homework, she looked around her room. She focused on a photo of Max and her as kids. It was from the summer they first made up their promise ritual. She collapsed backwards onto her bed and just stared at the ceiling.

Holding up her hand in front of her, remembering her birthday. "Beautiful..." she mused out loud.

 _You know why._

"What do you want?" Chloe asked out loud. Waiting, no response came and she started to wonder just what was going on. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in." She called out.

Joyce slowly opened the door, looking a little nervous. "Hey hun. Got a minute?"

Glad for the distraction, Chloe sat up and nodded, "What's up momma?"

Joyce smiled but looked worried. As she just stood there, Chloe started to get nervous. It probably started to show on her face as it seemed to prompt Joyce to speak. "I just felt you should know something." She finally walked over, and sat down beside Chloe.

"Geez mom," Chloe said rolling her eyes, "What dark and terrible secret you got?"

Joyce didn't look amused, causing Chloe to look down embarrassed. "Chloe... I am going out on a date in a few days."

Chloe just looked at Joyce for a moment before laughing. "Right, good one."

"I'm not joking Chloe." Joyce said sounding worried.

Chloe's laughter slowed until silence hung between them. As the silence went on she grew more and more angry, "So, you are just forgetting him then."

Joyce gave a big sigh, and sounding hurt said curtly, "No I am not."

"Well it sure seems like it." Chloe jumped up, her voice raising.

"Chloe, I will never forget William, I just don't..." Joyce tried to continue, but Chloe interrupted.

"You just don't care anymore, huh!" Chloe was now shouting.

"Enough!" Joyce stood up, yelling. "I tried to talk to you about this like a adult. Obviously you are not ready yet." She stood up and started to walk to the door. Turning back she spoke with a stern voice, "I will always love you Chloe, but you need to accept he is gone."

"He would still be here if not for you." Chloe spoke shocked that the words actually came out. Joyce face went through several emotions. Sadness, fear, and finally anger.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price, you are grounded." Joyce yelled as she slammed the door closed, ending the conversation. Chloe found herself alone in her room again. After a few minutes, she heard the voice once again.

 _So, how does it feel knowing you just told your mother she is responsible for her husbands death?_

With no answer, Chloe just stared at her ceiling until sleep took over.

Since Chloe was grounded, she had to come to the Two Whales after school so Joyce could watch over her while she worked. Still every few days, Max and Chloe would meet up on the way, just to talk for a few minutes. Once they were caught by Max's parents, but it seems like they didn't tell Joyce or at least she didn't punish Chloe more for it.

To add to her discomfort, she got to meet the man Joyce was dating. It was just for a minute before they went out for the evening. Chloe recognized him as the max Max had talked to in the diner on her birthday.

"Names David. Nice to meet you." He held out a hand to Chloe.

"Whatever," Chloe shot back. "Nice second rate suit."

"Chloe!" Joyce shot out. Giving her a dark look while getting her purse, "You are still grounded, so I expect to find you here when I get home tonight."

"Whatever," Chloe repeated. A dark thought stuck in her mind. "Why did you ask out mom anyway?"

"Oh... uhh... She was the only person who showed me kindness after I got back." David looked a little embarrassed to talk about it. "Honestly, I was afraid." He looked at Joyce, chuckling a little, "Then someone gave me some good advice. You have to take chances when they come."

The words chilled Chloe, and she just stood there watching them as they left together. After they were gone, Chloe started to pace. Thinking out loud, "It is not her fault, she could not have known this was going to happen."

 _Course not, you are the one who hurts people._

She shook her head to clear it. "No, we promised. Together forever." Chloe tried to focus on that birthday memory, hold it in her mind. She waited for a response from whatever part of her mind these voices came from. After several minutes of quite, she calmed down. Now alone, she sat on the couch and she started to think about the coming summer.

Chloe recalled how last summer she and Max had spent most of the summer just slacking off. She wanted to make sure this year they were better prepared. As she planned, she realized something. This was Max's last year before high school. Next year they would be in the same school together.

A smile grew on Chloe face at the idea of getting to spend school together with Max. She wondered if she could deliberately get held back so they would be in the same grade. As she made plans, she kept thinking of the fun they would have next year.

Chloe was broken out of her planning when the front door opened. Peeking out from behind the couch, she saw Joyce and David kissing briefly before ducking back down. "It was a wonderful evening David."

"I hope I left a good impression with Chloe too." He actually sounded nervous.

"Give her time, I am sure she will come around." Joyce replied. Still hiding, she hear the door closing. Joyce was humming a little as she went into the kitchen. As Chloe started to sneak upstairs she heard the fridge being opened. "Chloe, you still here?" Joyce called out.

Stopping on the stairs, she turned around, acting normal. "Yeah, still locked away in here." She tried her best to sound aloof.

Joyce turned around and gave her a look before nodding. "Good." She then returned to what she was doing.

Once in her room, Chloe thought about David. He seemed ok so far. He had even been worried about her. As she wondered about it all, the voice spoke up again.

 _So, how you going to fuck things up with him?_

"What are you talking about?" She responded out loud, getting annoyed at the voice. Not expecting a response, she was surprised when it did.

 _Well, you yelled at mom. You almost broke Max's leg. You drove everyone at school away. I am just guessing David is next._

Shocked at the response, she wrapped her blanket around her, hoping it would somehow protect her.

* * *

David and Joyce got together several more time. Each time David tried to talk to Chloe, but she would just ignore him. As he would talk, she remembered the voice and got afraid of what she would say.

With each day of the grounding that passed, Chloe missed Max more. She managed to call her one night, talking for several minutes before Joyce caught her. Joyce just sent her to her room for the night seeming more disappointed than anything.

As the final week of her grounding started, Chloe sluggishly walked down the stairs dreading going to school. Joyce stopped Chloe before she left, holding out her lunch. Chloe reached out but Joyce raised it up away from her.

Chloe looked up at Joyce annoyed and noticed a smile was on Joyce's face, "Alright, grounding over." Joyce commented, now handing over the lunch. "I am sorry. I should not have kept you and Max apart so long." Joyce continued.

Not matter the reason, Chloe hugged Joyce before taking her food. "I'm sorry mom." Joyce gladly returned the hug. Waving to Chloe as she rushed off to school.

The day could not pass fast enough. Watching the clock move with agonizing slowness, she was ready the moment the bell rang. She raced over to Max's house as fast as she could. Knocking on the door, she was greeted to a surprised Max.

After a moments shock, Max grabbed Chloe's hands and started bouncing. "Oh my god, Chloe! Is it finally over?" Max said before pulling Chloe into a hug.

Chloe found herself blushing, "Yo Max, sorry for keeping you waiting." Max chuckled.

They caught each other up on school and the events of the past few weeks. Once they were both finished Chloe turned to Max, "So, I have big plans for us this summer, what with all my free time." She joked.

Max didn't laugh, "Chloe..."

"What's wrong Max? Don't tell me you got grounded?" Chloe poked Max, laughing a little, but Max just looked away. "Max, what's wrong!" Chloe said her voice quiet.

Max barely looked at Chloe as she spoke, "My parents decided we're going on a road trip this summer. Dad wants us to spend it together as a family."

 _Just you and me all summer. We will have so much to talk about._

"Shut Up!" Chloe growled out getting angry at the voice.

"Chloe," Max looked shocked. "I don't have a choice. My dad really wants us to bond."

A new anger rushed through Chloe as Max spoke of her dad, "Wish I could spend my summer with my dad." Chloe spat out. Max reacted like Chloe had physically hit her.

 _Wow, just going to yell at her for having a father._

Chloe turned away, not believing what she had just said to Max. She started to walk away, afraid of what else she would do.

 _And now you leave her without a explanation._

She felt a hand grab her arm. Frustrated at the voice, she ripped her arm away wanting to just get out of there. She heard Max cry out in pain a moment later. Looking back, she saw Max on the ground her face and hands taking the brunt of the fall. Chloe froze at the sight of Max on the ground.

Max's father ran out of the house, "Max, are you ok?" He looked between the two of them, "What happened Chloe?"

Chloe mind raced to process everything. Max suddenly spoke up her voice filled with pain, "Sorry dad, I just... fell when I tried to catch Chloe as we were playing." Max looked at Chloe, her eyes filled with sadness.

 _And now she is lying to cover for you, again._

"You two need to be more careful ." He looked over Max's hands and face, "Come on, lets get you cleaned up." As he started to move inside, he looked back at Chloe who was now just standing there stunned. "It's ok, she'll be fine. Come on, we can talk about it after we check her out." He smiled back at Chloe, no anger or hate in his voice.

Chloe managed to keep her voice calm as she spoke, "Sorry Ryan, I... I have to get home. Mom is still waiting for me, you know." She stammered out while picking up her bike. "Maybe next time." She called out as she biked away.

As she left, Chloe gave a final look over her shoulder back at the two of them. Ryan was trying to guide Max inside. Max had this look of sorrow that haunted her dreams.

In the time before summer vacation, Chloe went by Max's house several times. Wanting to apologize, to fix things. Each time, the memory of what she had done would flash through her mind and she would walk away. As the days passed she sat alone in her room every night. Chloe didn't talk to Max before she left.

 _She's probably be better off without you._

"Shut up. Please, just shut up." Chloe clutched her head, trying to shield herself from her own thoughts.

 _Alright. After all, we do have all summer to talk now._

As summer vacation started Chloe spent her days at the treehouse. At first she tried to fix the place up. Mending boards, tidying up leaves or other mess that was around. Remembering her plans for the summer, she grew more annoyed each time she returned. All of it just a reminder of what she had done to Max.

As she swept the already clean floor once again, her eyes remained fixed on the red paint, dried and stuck on the ground. "I will never turn my back on or betray my ship, or my amazing first mate" She spoke out loud touching the dried paint, "Maximus the Beautiful."

 _Sure was beautiful when you threw her into the ground?_

"Shut up, Shut up! SHUT UP!" She yelled out throwing the broom on the ground.

 _You can't shut me up. I am you._

"You are NOT ME!" She started to pace, looking around as if she could find the voice somewhere in the room.

 _Sure I am and I know everything about us. All we really want, is to stop the hurting._

Chloe stopped, clutching her chest. A sorrowful pain filling her body.

 _Right, that pain. The one you feel every time you think of him... or her for that matter._

Pain and anger coursing through her, she started to pace again.

 _Well, if it hurts to look at all of this, why don't you do something about that?_

She looked for something to vent her anger on.

 _What about all those silly pirate rules on the wall?_

She tore the rules off the wall. As she threw it outside, anger started to replace the pain she felt. Feeling stronger, she looked for her next target.

 _Max spent so long sorting all those shelves._

She threw down the shelf. Watching as its contents scattered across the floor almost gleefully now.

 _Ha ha ha ha. See, isn't so much easier to be angry. No pain, no suffering._

Her eyes focused on the paint on the ground again. The mark of their promise.

 _Just get rid of everything, then we won't hurt anymore._

She tried to scrap it off but it was stuck hard. In frustration she stood up and raised her leg and smashed it down on the board.

Her foot broke through the board, causing it and several others to tumble to the ground below. She screamed in pain as her leg was cut by sharp edges of wood as her leg continued down. Loosing balance, she scrambled for a hold to stop falling. Her hands grabbing on a leg of the couch.

As her leg flashed with pain, she lost her balance and fell to the ground slipping towards the hole. Her one good foot tried to find a foothold and found a small knot on the trunk. After stabilizing herself she started to pull herself up. As she did so, the couch slid towards the hole. She froze waiting for things to settle.

Trying to keep herself calm, she started to speak out loud, "Ok, you can probably pull yourself up before the couch falls. Deep breaths Chloe." She looked around carefully, "Maybe it is not even that far down."

Looking down, she saw the mess of branches below. She took a glance at her bad leg to try and see how it was and saw a drop of blood fall. Following it down, she noticed it land on a box caught in the branches. The box, containing the tools of Max and her's promise ritual.

 _Wow, now you can literally break your promise._

"Shut up already." Chloe screamed. She focused on the pain so that anger would not take hold. Gritting her teeth, she tried to pull herself up again, but the floor leaned and the couch slid towards the hole more.

 _You keep pushing everyone away. That is why you are here, alone._

Feeling the fatigue of everything, she spoke, "Please, shut up!" The floor groaned and started to crack under the weight of her and the couch.

 _It is just a silly toy._

Looking down again, seeing the box, Chloe's mind flashed back to the sad look on Max's face as she left her last week. The thought of Max finding the treehouse destroyed, the box broken.

She let go.

Bracing as best as she could, she broke thought several branches painfully. Grabbing the box as she fell, she made sure to protect it from the landing. She cried out as the air was knocked out of her. For several minutes she lay there crying in pain. As soon as she felt she could, she dragged herself and the box away from the tree.

Once safely away, she looked at her leg. It was not as bad as she thought. Hurt like hell, but the cut was not that deep. None of the damage from the fall was that severe either, just some cuts and probably bruises later she hoped. Her clothes were torn up really bad and had several blood stains.

She looking at the box, now with stained with blood. Hugging it, she cried.

After a while, she felt strong enough to stand up. Using her bicycle for assistance she managed to stumble home as night was falling. A couple people offered her rides as they passed, but she waved them off.

The door was locked when she got to it, meaning Joyce was probably out working. Thankful that her leg was no longer bleeding, she went inside and cleaned up as best as she could. Once finished, she went into her room and opened the box. The swords were fine, but the paint had broken open and covered everything inside. It took a while roll of paper towels but she managed to get most of the paint cleaned up. She tossed the red paper towels in the garbage along with her ruined clothes. Closed the lid, she put the box on her desk.

She was in pain, and tired. She was ashamed of everything, but for the first time since William's death, she didn't feel any anger. She waited for over a hour, expecting some comment from her head, but nothing came. Smiling, she had a good nights sleep.

When Joyce saw Chloe the next morning, she was shocked. "What happened?"

"I fell off my bike." Chloe just smiled still happy about her little win over her inner voice. "it's ok, I'm fine mom."

"You don't look fine." Joyce continues to look her over. Chloe had covered up most of the major injuries under clothes, so only the scratches on her face and arms showed.

"I'm telling you, I am fine." Chloe continued to smile as she ate breakfast. "Don't worry, I will be ok. See you after work."

Joyce just sighed, "Call me if you need anything, ok?"

Chloe just nodded. After Joyce left, she walked over to give William's picture a hug. "Better take it easy huh."

She spent the next couple days resting up as best as she could. Instead, she thought about how she could try and repair the treehouse before Max got back.

One evening while planning, Joyce and David come home early from their date. Joyce went upstairs while David sat next to Chloe. Annoyed at the disturbance, she did her best to ignore him.

After looking at her for a moment, he asked, "What happened Chloe?"

"I'm fine." Chloe said trying to stay calm.

 _He is concerned, the horror._

"Shut up," Chloe whispered, but David react.

"I know something happened out in the woods." He continued.

"I'm Fine." Chloe said now feeling a familiar anger but also fear. _How does he know about the woods._ She stood up and started to head upstairs trying to get away.

"A friend on the force told me a report he saw." He continued, following, "Someone looking like you, biking home, injured, torn clothes and holding a strange box."

The anger fully took hold, "Now you are spying on me. Fuck, I said I'm fine!" Chloe shouted from the top of the stairs. Before he could respond, she slammed the door closed.

As she walked into her room, she heard David coming up the stairs. He opened the door a few moments later, his voice gruff, "Now look here, I'm just worried. If someone hurt you..." His voice trailed off, his eyes now looking at the torn clothes and red paper towels in the trash.

"The Fuck! Get out of my room!" Chloe turned around yelling, then noticed where he was looking.

"What is all of this?" David's said, his voice loud but dark and menacing causing her to take a step back in fear. He pointed at trash and adding more force to his voice spoke again, "Answer me!"

"I.. I," Chloe stammered out backing up. Her bad leg hit the bed, and she fell backwards into it, letting out a cry of pain.

Her cry seemed to shock David back to normal. Looking at Chloe, his eyes and voice filled with regret, "I just..."

"Just get out!" Chloe cried out while holding her leg.

As David left, he gave a final look back before closing the door. She hopped over to her door and locked it. She sat by it, rubbing her leg to ease the pain. Then she heard voices, Joyce and David arguing. After a minute someone went downstairs and the front door closed. The only sound left was Joyce crying.

 _He's was worried about you. So you cause him to fight with your mother._

"Shut up, please" She covered her ears in desperate hope to keep the voice quiet.

 _Now I can't wait to see what you do about your relationship with Max?_

Too tired to argue, she just cried herself to sleep.

Joyce didn't seem to spend time with David for the next few weeks. Joyce tried to talk to Chloe, but she just hid in her room as much as possible. Still, things seemed to return to normal, David and Joyce once again spending nights together, and Chloe feeling alone.

As vacation slowly came to a end, Chloe started to dread going back to school. Now she and Max would be going to school together, and she had no idea what to say to her. The voice's last message filling her with dread. Her dream just a few months ago now a nightmare.

On only the second day Max cornered her in the hall. Grabbing her arm so she wouldn't escape, Max tried to turn Chloe around while speaking, "Chloe, please look at me. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

Chloe to stopped, her voice barely a whisper, "How can you just... forgive me like this Max."

"You are still hurting, I understand." Max continued. Chloe finally turned around so she could see Max's face. "But we promised each other, remember." Max slowly released Chloe, and held out her hands, "Together forever."

Chloe just hugged her, "Fuck, just beat me over the head if I do something like this again, alright?"

Max laughed as they hugged. After a few moments a voice in the hall called out, "Just kiss already," eliciting snickering laughs from several other students. After a moment, Max pulled herself out of the hug, blushing and glaring at the speaker.

Smiling at Max's reaction, Chloe spoke up, "I will make it up to you, I promise."

Max smiled back at Chloe. "Well to start, you can help me go through all the photos I took over summer."

"Not exactly a punishment Max." Chloe smiled back.

Each lunch Max brought to school all her photos for them to go over. Chloe didn't believe Max when she said how many she had taken at first. Now a couple weeks in and they were barely halfway through. She was looking at over a dozen photos over lunch trying to keep them all straight in her head.

"You would not believe the things people make famous." Max talked on while sorting.

"Geez Max, you only been gone a couple months. How many photos did you take?" Chloe looked at the box full of unsorted photos.

"Well, we did travel a lot. I did get to see the worlds smallest park though." Max said while fishing out a photo. Handing it across to Chloe who had a quizzical look on her face.

After looking at it for a moment, Chloe looked back at Max, "Seriously, the thing is smaller than this table." Looking back at the photo," How the fuck can that be a park?"

"Portland." Max stated matter of factly.

"Right..." Chloe handed back the photo, "So, hows your first couple weeks gone?"

"Pretty good, aside from this jerk who was ignoring me." Chloe looked up hurt at first but saw Max just chuckling. "Sorry. Oh, also there's this new kid in my class. Really smart, but really young." Max sigh as she placed a blurred photo into the garbage, "Apparently skipped a year or two."

"Oh yeah?" Chloe mused.

"His names Warren, he seems nice but quiet." Max continued while comparing a couple photos.

"Oooh, Maxine. Look at you talking about boys?" Chloe teased.

Max blushed, "Wha... I mean," Max stammered out caught off guard.

Chloe laughed, "Easy Max, I was just teasing"

Max humphed, and faked being annoyed. After a moment she turned back smiling once again. "You should meet him. Bit of a nerd so you would get along."

Before Chloe could respond the lunch bell rang. Max looked at Chloe as she packed up, "Anyway, ready for tonight?"

"Uh, sure?" Chloe replied, getting up.

Max smiled and waved as she headed off to class.

 _You forgot, didn't you._

"Forgot what?" Chloe whispered so as to not get the attention of the rest of the students as they left.

 _Oh no, you didn't listen to my advice before. You're on your own, and I have a front row seat._

Her inner voices words haunted Chloe all afternoon. Racking her brain on what she forgot, she almost didn't notice the final bell for school. As she walked outside she saw Max humming happily. As they walked, Chloe was lost in thought until she noticed Max looking at her backpack.

"Uh, Max. What's up?" Chloe finally asked, getting worried.

"Just wondering when I get to see it." Max replied.

"See wha..." Chloe started while looking at Max.

 _Two for two promises broken. Flawless victory._

As the voice spoke, Chloe finally remembered, "Fuck!" She buried her face in her hands. "It's your birthday."

Max didn't say anything. As Chloe raised her face from her hands, she saw a hurt look on Max. Seeing Chloe look at her, she put on a smile. "Oh, it's ok. I am just really happy we get to spend it together."

 _Look at Max, putting you ahead of herself. Have you ever done that for someone?_

"Max, I am so sorry." Chloe tried to apologize, but Max just waved her off.

"It's ok, you will just owe me one, alright?" Max said as she continued to walk.

"I promise I will make this up to you." Chloe rushed to keep up, holding her hands together and pleading with her.

 _You_ _ **are**_ _so good at promises._

"Shut up." Chloe said louder than she intended.

Max stopped, looking at Chloe shocked.

"Not you... I mean." Chloe said trying to focus on Max and ignore the voice.

 _Yep, just tell your best friend to shut up. Best. Birthday. Ever._

"I'm sorry Chloe." Max quietly said.

 _And she is still apologizing for you. I wonder how long this can last._

"No, Max I..." Chloe took a deep breath. She tried to focus on the pain, a focus for keep the voice away. She opened her eyes to see Max looking away. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to myself."

"You told yourself to shut up?" Max said still looking away.

"I.." Chloe debated what she should actually say to Max. "I keep hearing things in my head ok." Max turned around to look at Chloe.

 _Wow, I am actually impressed._

As Chloe looked at Max, she expected to see fear, or disbelief or something. Instead, she just looked concerned, "Have you told anyone?"

"Gods, who the fuck can I tell. They would lock me up." Chloe hugged herself.

Max grabbed her, "Chloe, this is serious." The look on her face froze Chloe in place. "Please."

"Max, I.." Her resolve withered under her gaze. "I promise, ok. Just please don't worry about this. Not today." Max stared a few moments longer before nodding. "It's your birthday. Since I forgot like a asshole, I will do whatever you want today. Consider me your personal assistant or whatever."

Max continued to look concerned as Chloe spoke, "I trust you ok." After Chloe nodded she smiled once again, "So, assistant huh." Max pondered things for a moment before getting a idea, "Come on."

Max started to drag Chloe away from her house, "Uh, Maxi, your house is over that way."

"No questioning your boss." Max responded. This continued for several blocks. Every time Chloe asked where they were going, Max just said, "You promised, now come on."

Finally arriving at the beach, both of them out of breath, Max stopped for a moment. She released Chloe's hand and walked over to a post in the ground, taking a pose on it. Chloe started to come over, but Max waved a finger at her. "Nope, you stay over there."

"Uh, ok?" Chloe just looked confused.

"You promised, now you are going to fulfill it. A drawing for my birthday..." A blush started to form on Max, "So I want you to draw me."

 _Oh fuck,_

"Oh fuck," Chloe mind and mouth said together. Max looked down, and stared to look embarrassed. "No, fuck, yes, I will. I just wasn't expecting this. I don't have all my stuff here."

Max just shrugged, "I'm sure it will be fine." She looked at Chloe, "Please."

Pulling off her backpack, Chloe sat on the ground. Pulling out what she had with her to work with: a notebook; some mechanical pencils; and a few pens. She sighed looking at the tools she had on hand. Focusing, she got to work, "Now hold still ok?"

Ever now and then Max would squirm, causing Chloe to huff with annoyance. They stayed like that with only the occasional comment passing between them. As the sun started to set behind Max, Chloe looked at what she had made and nodded.

"Is it done?" Max asked, trying her best to not move but feeling sore from holding the pose so long.

"Yeah, I think so." Chloe replied standing up and stretching her legs. Max walked over a little stiffly, dusting off sand from her pants.

She got around Chloe to take a look. "Dude, this is amazing." She said as she grabbed the notebook from Chloe's hands, "There is no way I look like that."

"Just drawing what I see," Chloe smiled at the happy reaction. She reached out to take the notebook back, but Max walked away.

"Nuh, uh. I am keeping this, you promised." Max smiled back at Chloe who was now chasing after her.

"Ok, I will cut it out. I got my school notes in there too you know." Chloe darted around a trashcan, trying to deke Max out.

Max bounced back as Chloe made a jump at her, causing Chloe to fall on the ground. "Too bad, punishment for breaking your promise." Max stuck out her tongue.

Chloe sighed, holding up her hands in acceptance. "Fine, if I fail history, I can just blame you."

"Or you can just come over and study." Max held out a hand to help Chloe up.

Chloe smiled said as she took Max's hand.

It felt strange to Chloe, but she actually felt happy. William had died, she and Joyce fought, she broke her promise with Max.

Now though, she and Max had started to mend the bridge between them. It had taken several weeks before Chloe really accepted that Max forgave her for everything. In that time, the two of them spent many nights studying or playing. Each time before she left, Chloe desperately wanted to tell Max her feelings but stopped, terrified of what the response would be.

Hoping to eke out some hints, Chloe started to bring up strange conversation pieces. One week she told Max about a rumor of some girls at school dating.

"Really, never really thought of them that way," Max mused for a moment, her face hidden behind her textbook. "Nothing wrong with that though."

 _Ok, so no problem with the concept._ She mused over the answer for a few days before bringing up another idea. This time she tried to talk about the boys at school. "What about the football team. Like, have you seen Zachary?" Chloe prompted.

"Gods, I saw him shove Warren into a locker last week. Such a stereotypical jock." Max waved away the thought with her hand like a bad smell, "I mean Hayden seems nice, just really out of it."

"Yeah, probably a good reason for that." Chloe responded. _Does she like Hayden, I mean that was not a strong yes or anything._ Looking up, she saw Max's face now right in front of hers, "What, got something on my face?"

"Do you like Zachary? Max was glaring.

Chloe burst into laughter, "The guys a douche. I wouldn't let him touch me or you." Seeing Max smiling again, she let the topic drop and went back to talking about other idle gossip.

With each day that passed, Chloe struggled more and more with the idea of telling Max. She tried to imagine a life together with Max, but as she did, she also imagined a life without her.

To deal with her frustration, Chloe focused on her drawing whenever she and Max were not hanging out. Each one turned into a drawing of Max. Soon, she had a box in her closet holding all of them, buried so no one would find them but her.

As she finished her most recent drawing she heard a knock on her door. "One sec," She called out, quickly hiding the drawing beside her desk and the wall for now. "K." She called out.

Joyce entered, smiling. "Hey hun. Mind if I come in?"

"Sure, what's up?" Chloe slowly spun in her chair, still happy about her recent work.

Joyce entered a little, and closed the door. "I know we have had a hard year." Joyce looked sad as she spoke, "But I was hoping you and David could sit and talk."

Chloe stopped, still angry at David for coming into her room that night. Instead of responding, she just waited.

"So, I was thinking, we could have thanksgiving dinner together." Joyce gave a somewhat hopeful look.

"Right, bribe me with food." Chloe joked.

"Chloe, I am not trying to bribe you, but I..." Before Joyce could say more, Chloe held up her hand interrupting Joyce.

"Ok." Joyce almost seemed stunned at Chloe's response. "I will try, ok." Chloe looked at Joyce, and then gave a crooked smile, "To be fair, it is a really good bribe." Joyce frowned at the comment. "Joking, joking, sorry." Chloe quickly said, once again holding up her hands.

Joyce sighed, shaking her head, "Just please try and talk with him, ok?" Chloe nodded, and watched as Joyce left.

Now alone again, Chloe thought over the situation. _Ok, so things are going better with Max. Maybe we can try and mend things with mom and David._ As she tried to think of something to talk to David about, the voice in her mind laughed, "What?"

 _Right, going better. By breaking promises and Max picking up the pieces._

"Fuck you, I'm trying." Chloe muttered out loud.

 _Really, so who else have you told about me?_

Chloe looked at herself in the mirror, no answer to be found.

 _Three for three._

When David arrived, Chloe was honestly impressed. He was clean shaven except for his silly mustache. He had a new suit and tie, or at least one that fit him properly. He arrived on time, and most importantly did not bring up anything about their last incident.

As he hung up his coat beside Chloe's she noticed him reaching into a pocket. "Got me a present?" Chloe joked, trying to peek over his arm.

He looked over, a little surprised, but hesitantly pulled out a piece of paper that had some scribbled writing on it. Chloe could not make out much, but noticed a bunch of writing with several crossed out lines on it. He mumbled out, "Just something I have been working on."

"Psh, leave work at work. We are here to eat tonight." Chloe continued.

The sound of the oven opening was followed by Joyce's voice from the kitchen, "Hello David. Dinners in just a minute." The wondrous smell of turkey filled the hall distracting Chloe.

When she looked back at David, he had returned the paper to his jacket and instead gave a slightly nervous smile to Chloe. "Truce?" He held out a hand. Chloe hesitated, but gave at least a nod before turning back and walking down the hall to the dining room table.

As Chloe rounded the corner, she gazed upon the feast in front of her. It reminded her of thanksgivings from years past. Last year it had just been the two of them and had not been the same. Now, with the feast in front of her, for a brief moment she almost swore she heard William talking. "Enough food to feed a army with just the leftovers." She remembered his annual comment when he sat at the table.

"Or lunch tomorrow for dad and me." Chloe whispered out loud her usual response.

"Quite a stomach ache you would get if you tried that." David commented from behind her trying to take in all the food in front of him.

Chloe quickly took her normal seat at the table, trying to ignore David for bringing her out of that happy memory. She scowled at David, but then Joyce placed the carved turkey on the table. "Awesome job mom. Lets eat." Chloe reached out for some turkey but was swatted by Joyce.

"Rules young lady. Guests first." Joyce reprimanded, still a smile on her face. Chloe stuck out her tongue but waited.

David seemed a little uncomfortable, but with both of them looking at him he started to take some food. As soon as he took one item, Chloe followed suit as fast as she could. Like a game, this continued with Joyce just chuckling at them both.

There was little conversation at first as everyone just enjoyed the food. As their first plates were finished, Joyce spoke up, "So, how is the new job going David?"

"Hmm?" David finished a piece of turkey before answering, "Lot of holes to plug. Blackwell is going to need a lot of work."

"Shit, you work at Blackwell Academy?" Chloe perked up.

"Language young lady." Joyce interrupted a smile on her face at Chloe's interest in David.

"Sorry mom. So, what do you teach?" Chloe continued.

"Oh... sorry. I am just security." David looked to the side, obviously embarrassed at the mistake. "Still, I will do my best to make sure everyone is safe so they can learn."

"Dang," Chloe sat back in her chair, "Was hoping you could pull some strings to get me in."

"Now look here," David said a little gruffly, "You have to earn your way in life."

"David, calm down." Joyce placed a hand on his arm. He looked over at Joyce, his face softening. Joyce then focused on Chloe, "And Chloe, you know you don't need any help getting into Blackwell."

Chloe flashed a smile, "Yeah, yeah. Just pulling the guys leg." Still the joke seemed to kill the conversation for the moment. After a minute of just the sounds of eating, Chloe coughed, trying to break the silence. "So, you mentioned something about plugging holes? They got pipe damage or something?" Trying to sound lighthearted.

"Oh, uhh," David looked at Joyce who just shrugged, "Well, there is a bit of a problem I am trying to look into."

"Care to be more vague, security man?" Chloe prodded.

He sighed and put his utensils down. Fixing Chloe with a somewhat stern gaze, "I kinda wanted to talk to you about it actually."

Something about the way he was looking at her irked Chloe, "Oh, still under security's watch?" Chloe accused, trying to keep calm.

"Nothing like that Chloe. There is just a lot of rumors going around of drug use. I am..." Before David could continue Chloe cut him off.

"Right, drug use. I know so much about that." She said in a mocking voice.

"David, Chloe, enough," Joyce said stopping Chloe in her tracks.

David looked at Joyce and gave a shake of his head, "No, I should apologize, that came out wrong. I was just concerned that there might be drugs going around at her school as well."

"Yeah, you should apologize. Like you haven't after you barged into my room." Something about the way they were acting, it made Chloe angry. Like it was the two of them against her.

"I already talked to David about that," Joyce shot back. "He overstepped his bounds and admitted he was wrong?"

David nodded, "I'm sorry about that."

"You just get to decide that it is ok?" Chloe was now looking at Joyce.

"Now Chloe, it is my fault..." David tried to interject.

"Fuck yeah it is your fault." Chloe continued standing up, "But you didn't decide I was ok with it." She returned her attention to Joyce.

"I didn't say that. We just talked it over and made sure he knew he was wrong." Joyce was now standing, hands on the table.

"So every time he does something wrong, he can just go to you and apologize." Chloe matched Joyce's stance.

"Chloe I'm sorry ok. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." David desperately tried.

"You are not my Dad!" Chloe shouted back.

"William's dead, Chloe!" Joyce shouted out.

The words hung in the air silencing everyone. Joyce had her head bowed, crying. Chloe wanted to reach out, to do something. David went over, putting a arm around Joyce comforting her.

 _Great job patching things up._

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought anything up." David quietly spoke.

 _Just look at him, making mistakes and then owning them._

She turned and ran down the hall. Grabbing a jacket as she left, she went to the only person she could talk to, Max.

As Chloe biked to Max's house, she kept playing the conversation over dinner in her mind. Her anger at Joyce and David. The things she said, and left unsaid. As she arrived at Max's house, she hopped off her bike. Taking deep breaths and trying to remain calm, she walked up to the front door but stopping as she heard the voice speak up.

 _Just going to ask Max to fix your mistakes again huh._

Hand held in the air, she hesitated. Then a different voice caught her ears, Max's, coming from around back. She slowly crept towards the side gate, the sound getting louder as she approached.

"So, things are going pretty good in school so far." She heard Max more clearly now.

"That is good. Do you need any help?" Chloe was able to make out Ryan's voice too.

"Nah, Chloe is helping out a lot." Max commented back.

"It's good you two made up. I know you left on a bad note over summer." He sounded relieved.

There seemed to be a long pause, "She is going through a lot still. Made me that awesome drawing though." A proud note entered Max's voice as she talked about the drawing.

"Really now, certainly got some talent going on huh. Got to keep up the photo work if you want to keep up." He joked.

"Yeah." She sounded a little sad as she continued, "Between hanging with Chloe and keeping up in school I haven't been able to practice much."

"Well, you should start carrying that new camera around more. Then you can take photos whenever." He suggested.

"I don't want to break it." Max sounded worried.

"We can always get a new camera Max. Remember, you have to take chances when they come. To do that, you need to have your camera on hand." His voice was soft and caring.

 _Or, you know, you could stop hanging around Max. Then she would have loads of time._

"Now, about that boy you mentioned the other day." His voice taking a lighter tone.

"Daaaaad," Max was laughing.

"I am your father and I need to know if I have to step in or anything." His voice reminded Chloe of how William used to talk.

"Stop it." Max laughed out.

"He did invite you to the movies right?" He almost sounded happy.

"Invited me to join the Movie CLUB." Max emphasized.

"Right, right..." There was disbelief in the way he said it.

"Anyway, I don't think Chloe would be interested, so I will probably pass." Max's voice sounding happy.

 _You are even stopping her from dating without doing anything. BFF, Max and Chloe. Alone together forever. Maybe you can keep that promise._

The voices faded as they went inside. Chloe sat down and hugged her knees. As she did, she notices something in her jacket pocket. Chloe reached inside and pulled out a piece of paper and a small box. She recognized the paper as the one David was holding earlier. Fear growing she read the note:

'Joyce, you are my light in the darkness.

You helped me up when I was drowning.

You braced me in the winds of change.

When I feel lost, it is your voice that carried me though. I hope you feel the same.

I have tried my best to help you.

In our time together, I am stronger because you are with me. Now I hope to be the strength pillar support for you. To help protect you and Cloe Chloe however I can.

Joyce will you marry me.'

Slowly opening the box, Chloe saw the ring.

 _You grabbed his jacket on purpose didn't you._

Shocked, she threw the jacket off her onto the ground. Looking at it, it was obviously too big for her.

 _You saw the words clearly when he pulled out the paper earlier._

The paper fell out of her hand, slowly falling onto the jacket.

 _I bet you were even thinking you you could give Max that ring._

Shame and anger filled her body as she closed the box and threw it onto the jacket. She had no idea where to go, so she just biked away as fast as she could. The voice in her head laughing.

The streets passed, and more than one car honked their horns as she ran though lights. When she could no longer go on, she stumbled off her bike, and leaned against a tree while crying.

After a few seconds, she heard a voice, "Dude, you hear that?"

Rolling over, Chloe looked up. Seeing the treehouse above her and two faces lit up looking through a hole in the floor.

"You ok down there?" One of them said, a hand holding his hat on as he looked down.

A smell filled her senses, the same as when she had been cleaning up the treehouse on her birthday. "Uh... what the fuck are you doing here?" It was all Chloe could think of saying after everything.

They both just laughed. The one with a hat spoke, "Sorry, sorry. We just come out here because of the awesome treehouse someone built. Somewhat more thrashed now though."

"Yeah, I built it." Chloe responded sharply, _And broke it,_ She thought. "You better not have broke anything."

 _Hypocrite._

"No, never. We just use it as shelter when we light up." He continued, "Sorry about the smell. Hope it didn't cause any problems."

"You are welcome to join us." The second finally spoke up while waving the end of a joint in his fingers. "The more the merrier I always say."

Chloe just shook her head at the whole situation.

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. The first one spoke, "The names Justin by the way."

"Trevor," The second fatter of factly said pointing to himself. "You look like you are having a long night." He breathed out some smoke and held out the stub. "Nothing like a hit to take the edge off of things."

Chloe slowly climbed up the tree, remembering each branch she hit on the way down. Once at the top, she looked around. Things seemed fine as opposed to when she left last. If not for the hole in the floor, she might have thought she imagined the whole thing. "You fix the place up?"

The two looked to each other again and shrugged. "What you talking about?" Justin asked.

"Place was pretty... thrashed from my last visit." Chloe admitted. Not sure why she was opening up to them.

"Bummer," Justin commented, "Maybe magical forest leprechauns fixed it up."

Chloe continued her confused look at the both of them. Neither of them looked at her accusingly. Instead they just sat there smiling. She tried to wrap her head around it all, "Umm, I just admitted to breaking the place up."

Trevor took another hit, "Sometimes you just got to thrash, you know."

Chloe looked for a place to sit. They had taken the cushions off the couch and were sitting on them on the floor. Chloe collapsed on the frame of the couch. Not that comfortable, but good enough.

Now seated, she examined the room in more detail. The shelf had be righted, and its contents returned to their place. The floor had been reinforced and seemed stable again. The rules were even on the wall again.

 _One guess who has been out here._

She was distracted by a light in front of her. The joint in front of her being offered by Justin, "Helps quiet the mind you know."

Almost eagerly, she took the nub. Putting it to her lips, she breathed in deeply. The burning in her lungs causing her to cough loudly and toss it on the floor.

"Whoa, easy now." Justin came over, patting her back as she coughed. After a few moments of hacking she looked at the two of them like they were crazy. "Sorry, thought you'd done this before."

Trevor was lighting up a new joint while making sure the old one was fully out. He kicked the now out stub through the hole in the floor. "You got to take you time. Go slow and enjoy the ride." He took the new joint and put it to his lips. He took a small puff, holding it before releasing, smoke slowly rising. "'Like that, ok? Just a small pull the first time ok?"

Already feeling calmer, she could tell the voice was trying to talk, but she could not hear it. They both smiled at her as she took the new joint carefully, "The names Chloe by the way." Placing it to her lips, she took a very small breath. Blowing out a few moments later. Enjoying the sensation slowly growing in her, she looked at them, "Nice to meet you. Do this often?"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Times we Shared

2013 – October

"I spent the next hour or so just enjoying the silence in my head." A mournful smile across Chloe's face as she spoke. "Despite everything that had happened, I actually felt more in control than I had in a long while." She briefly looked over at Max who was sitting beside her on the couch.

After Max woke her up, and made her odd request, Chloe had insisted on at least getting some coffee before starting. She had not really bothered to get dressed as it was still the middle of the night, but at least put on a nearby shirt that had been lying on the floor of her room.

Once Chloe started her story, Max found herself enthralled by her every word. As the night went on, to Max Chloe seemed to struggle more. As if the words became hard to say.

"Getting high for the first time, and mostly looking forward to the next time." Chloe said, her eyes once again fixed on her empty cup.

It had started raining a little while ago, making the already cool evening colder. Max had to rub her legs a little to fight off the cold. She had dressed similarly to Chloe, eager to let her start. As the story went on, she wished she had at least put on some pants.

Trying to ignore the cold, Max thought about everything Chloe had told her so far. Looking over her pained expression, Max was was worried she was asking too much too soon. _I can't imagine how hard it is to tell me all of this,_ She thought as she placed a hand on Chloe's. As she did, Chloe gave a small smile to Max.

"Wish I could say that was the lowest point, but it doesn't get better quickly." Chloe quietly said.

Max tried to give a reaffirming smile as she spoke, "Sorry for making you revisit all of this."

"I'd do anything for you Max," Chloe said, "You should know that." Chloe sighed and leaned back.

Max started to nervously chew her bottom lip. Wondering what she could tell Chloe about how she got here and her powers. Ever since waking up she had been afraid of changing anything else. Given some of her past results, she wanted to be sure of what happened before she considered using her powers.

So far, things seemed like a complete success. The tornado didn't come as far as she could tell and Chloe was alive and safe. There was no sign of any lasting effects, or consequences after arriving. For Max, that was more than enough for now.

Chloe put a arm around Max, startling her out of her thoughts. "Easy Max. I'm just worried what with the memory loss."

"Sorry," Max replied, trying to sound positive, "But I promise I am ok."

"You sure you don't want to see a doctor?" Chloe asked, leaning so her head rested on Max's.

"No, but thanks." Max took a sip of her coffee and regretted it. With a 'Bleh', she stuck out her tongue and put her cold coffee down on the table. Chloe chuckled as she put her own down as well.

"You getting cold?" Chloe started to reach around Max to rub her legs.

Max jumped a little as Chloe's hands made contact. "Geeze, you been playing with ice or something?"

"Sorry, you want a blanket or something?" Chloe asked.

"If possible, thanks." Max tried to bundle herself to stave off the cold. "I'm surprised you are ok."

"Too preoccupied to be cold. Anyway, one sec." Chloe quickly went to the garage. Emerging a moment later, she carried a light blanket. "You should have mentioned something earlier you know."

Chloe tossed the blanket over Max's head, much to her dismay. After flailing for a moment, Max got the blanket off her. Wrapping herself into a bundle she bounced a little as Chloe hopped over the back of the couch to land beside her. Putting her arm around Max again, she leaned against the slightly smaller girl.

Max found herself leaning back into Chloe, letting her head rest on her shoulder. It felt so natural, like her body knew what to do. For a few minutes, they just sat there like that. Chloe lightly stroking Max's arm through the blanket. The sound of the rain the only noise.

For Max, the rain started to bring back memories of just a few hours ago. She and Chloe by the lighthouse with the tornado approaching town. The rain soaking them both and both exhausted from the past several hours.

Chloe had to almost yell to be heard over the storm. She asked Max to sacrifice her, to save everyone in town. Her face when she told Max she loved her.

The kiss they shared.

Her hand instinctively went to her lips at the memory. Only their second kiss.

She slowly pulled herself away from Chloe. Part of her feeling guilty for walking into this Max's life. Like she was just taking over this Max's relationship with Chloe and not building it up like she should. All the memories this Max had from these past years, now just gone.

She was a little worried about just how deep their relationship was. Was it new or old. The way Chloe embraced her, talked to her, it was more than a friend. She had woken up in bed with Chloe, but they had often slept in the same bed, so just how far had they gone. Her hand still on her lips, she started to blush at the thought.

"Happy memories? My story starting to jog things up there." Chloe lightly kissed Max's head.

Max knew she would never recover those lost memories. She hoped that having Chloe remind her of these past years would help her adjust to this timeline. That it would give her a chance to keep the life this Max had managed to build. To do that, she needed to know everything she could, nothing left out.

But how could she ask Chloe for all of that if she was going to keep secrets from her. Swallowing, Max realized what she needed to do, "This will probably sound crazy..."

"Well, crazy is my middle name." Chloe joked, but seeing Max's face she did her best to compose herself. "Sorry, bring it Max."

Taking a deep breath, Max did her best to talk calmly, "So, I can rewind time." She waited for a response. Chloe raised a eyebrow but said nothing. If not for the sound of the rain, Max might have thought she paused time again. "Ummm, so yeah, rewind, and do things again." She gestured to try and emphasis the point. Her planned explanation falling away at the lack of reaction from Chloe.

Instead, Chloe just brought her finger to Max's lips, silencing her. "I trust you." She then turned her head upwards as she started to think, "Not sure what to think of it though."

Max was shocked. She remembered Chloe asking Max to prove her powers in her timeline. Asking her to make predictions and do various tests to see her limits. This Chloe was just accepting things. All because she trusted Max. _Just what happened over the past five years._ Max thought just before Chloe spoke again.

"Hella cool though." Chloe now had both her hands behind her head. "You some kinds of time cop? Oh, or are you like a terminator or something?"

Max continued to look at Chloe incredulously at the ideas Chloe was suggesting.

"Come on, it makes his 'I'll be back' even awesomer." Chloe continued as she looked over at Max. Seeing her expression, Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm serious Chloe." Max's face fell now thinking Chloe was just humoring her.

Chloe slowly stopped laughing, finally looking a little ashamed. "Sorry Max. It's just kind of a lot to take..." As she spoke, a thought seemed to cross her mind. "Oh."

Something about that last word worried Max, "Oh?"

Chloe turned towards Max and placed a hand on her shoulder as she spoke, "Did you do something in the past?" Chloe asked.

"What?" Max was surprised both at the question, and the realization that Chloe really did believe her. "Um, yeah actually."

"Is that's why you don't remember things." Chloe continued her deduction.

"Yeah," Max answered, just staring at Chloe amazed.

"And you asked about the past five years, " Chloe expression darkened as she spoke. "Starting with that evening."

Max realized where Chloe's line of thought was going. Grabbing Chloe's hand she quickly spoke before Chloe could continue, "I didn't do anything to William."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god." She closed her eyes, remembering William for the second time that night. A sad small smile crossing her face.

Max on the other hand felt terrible as she spoke the words. While not really a lie, what she had said was not entirely the truth either. _There is no reason to tell her about that,_ She thought. As she did, a voice in the back of her mind spoke up, her own voice.

 _She trusts us. So please, trust her._

As the voice spoke, it brought to mind how Chloe spoke of her own inner voice. How it often spoke a twisted version of the truth or one you were unwilling to face. It also made Max remember her nightmare vision as Chloe carried her to the lighthouse. Meeting herself in the dream diner, and getting berated by that other Max. This voice spoke of trust but went silent after.

Chloe had trusted Max when she said she didn't remember things. She trusted Max when she said she had powers. Even telling her story, she trusted Max. Exposing herself and all her flaws, leaving nothing out. She had told Max everything, dark and light. The truth.

Chloe still had her eyes closed, lost in her own memories. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Max broke the silence, "What I changed had nothing to do with William," Chloe opened her eyes but looked confused, "But I did try and save him as well at one point."

Chloe crooked her head, looking more confused. "Huh?"

"Time travel," Max spoke and waited for Chloe. Once Chloe seemed like she got her head around what was said, she nodded, indicating for Max to continue. "It would be better if I start at the beginning if I am to try and explain all of this."

"Max, cliff notes please." Chloe spoke looking worried and anxious, "I can get the details later, ok."

Max nodded, "So..." She tried to focus on keeping the story understandable. "I guess I will start with what I changed."

"Right, five years ago." Chloe adjusted herself so that she was sitting facing Max.

"In my timeline, my family left Arcadia Bay." Chloe looked confused by the idea. Max pressed on, "My family moved to Seattle because of a job my father got."

Chloe's expression was getting harder to read. "I am guessing this was around when William..."

"Around a month after, yeah." Max started to fidget as she spoke, feeling nervous. "In this timeline, I hid his job offer, so he would never have us leave town."

Chloe's mouth moved as she thought over things. Rubbing her temples for a minute until finally speaking, "Ok, I think I follow so far."

Max looked away, still ashamed of this next part. "Over those five years I was gone," Max took a deep breath and just quickly spoke, "I was a jerk and never contacted you."

Max had closed her eyes expecting Chloe to be angry. When nothing came, she peeked open one eye to look at Chloe. She expected to see anger or pain in Chloe, but instead saw sadness. She felt terrible, but felt she had to continue. "This year, I came back to town to go to Blackwell."

Max was about to continue, but Chloe held up a hand to pause Max. Once again, she closed her eyes to try and focused on some idea. Max waited, getting more nervous at the seconds passed. Just as Max was about to ask what was wrong, Chloe finally spoke up her voice strangely strained, "I have a question."

Max wanted to keep going, to get it all out and make sure Chloe understood what had happened. She held herself back, knowing it was more important to listen to Chloe now. "Ok, go ahead."

Chloe started to reach out towards Max, but then pulled back. Instead she started to nervously rub the back of her neck. Her eyes looking everywhere but at Max as she spoke, "I love you Max..."

All the thoughts Max had of explaining what she had done faded away. She could hear her heart beating louder. Her mind raced trying to think of what to say or do.

Chloe continued finally looking Max in the eyes, "But if you don't remember the past five years..."

 _Oh gods._ Max's mind spun thought all her options, terrified of what she knew was coming. Her mind flashed to the kiss Chloe gave her on the cliff. Telling Max she loved her.

"Do you love me?" Chloe's managed to get out, her face now full of uncertainty.

Max tried to rush forward and kiss Chloe. The sudden movement caught Chloe by surprise as their lips met. Max stumbled as Chloe leaned back, caught in the blanket bundle she had made for herself. The motion pulled them apart, with Chloe falling backwards into the couch and Max on top of her.

Max struggled with the blanket feeling like a idiot. Knocking it onto the ground, she started to cry with frustration. _How could I screw that up._ Her mind berating her. She stopped as she heard the sound of laughter. Looking up she saw tears slowly falling down Chloe's face as she laughed.

Chloe pulled Max into a hug on top of her. Her face full of relief. Once she calmed down, she looked down at Max and wiped away one of her tears. Moving slowly, watching Max carefully, she placed a hand on her face and kissed her.

When they parted, Max just lay on Chloe. Her ear on Chloe's chest, now listening to her heartbeat. Chloe gently stroked Max's back as she spoke, "Sorry for putting you on the spot."

Max did her best to shake her head while not breaking contact. Realizing it wasn't working, she instead spoke, "It's ok."

"So," Chloe mused, "Had we been dating long in your timeline?"

"Kinda, not at all," Max voice barely a whisper as she admitted it. "We only met back up a few days ago." For a few moments, Chloe just continued to stroke Max's back.

Chloe eventually asked, "But we love each other?"

"Yeah." Max hugged Chloe as best as she could while she spoke. To make sure she was clear, she added, "I love you."

"Then we can work on everything else." Chloe lightly kissed Max's head.

The combined sounds of the rain and Chloe's heart started to calm Max. She felt exhausted, both from the emotional whiplash right now and trying to remember the story Chloe had told her so far. They had started after midnight and Max was starting to drift to sleep when Chloe spoke up.

"Just to recap, you came back to town after five years away." Chloe said, poking Max a little to make sure she was paying attention. "We meet up, and fall in love. You also have time travel powers of some sort now." Chloe rattled off everything like a checklist. There was a strange tone in her voice Max could not place. "Finally, you changed things so you never left town?"

Max rubbed her eyes as she did her best to fight off sleep for a little longer. "Yeah, but what are you getting at?"

Chloe stroked Max's back as she continued, "You say you were a jerk to me in your timeline, but I don't know anything about that." Max wanted to argue but Chloe plowed on before she could speak, "I was a bigger jerk to you in this timeline and you don't remember anything about that."

Max narrowed her eyes at Chloe but didn't have a argument against the point. Eventually she just nodded slowly.

"Well, I think that makes us even." Chloe said with a wink.

Max didn't know what to say. She felt the tears on her face as she tried to find words to express how she felt. Going off of instinct, she simple said, "I did say I love you right."

Chloe quietly chuckled and kissed Max again. Both of them just lay there thinking of everything from that evening to their future. Eventually, despite her best efforts Chloe failed to stifle a yawn.

Max looked over at a nearby clock to see it was almost 3am. "We should try and get some sleep." She started to try and get up, but found Chloe's arm still holding her. Chloe pulled the blanket up from the ground and tossed it over them.

"Too tired for stupid stairs." Another yawn, which Max found herself copying. "Couch fine, sleepy now, continue tomorrow." The last thing Max heard as she drifted to asleep was Chloe whispering, "Love you Max."

* * *

Max woke up alone on the couch to the smell of bacon. Rubbing her eyes as she stood up, she looked around a little confused. The memories of last night slowly returning. Not seeing Chloe, she started to worry if it was all just a dream. Carefully she walked towards the kitchen expecting to see Joyce.

Instead, Chloe was there in the same shirt as last night and still no pants. More surprising was the fact Chloe was cooking. Still sleepy and now confused, Max tried to speak through a yawn, "Um, Joyce not up yet?"

Chloe placed a final pancake on a second finished breakfast plate. She looked back a little confused before the light bulb went off in her head. "Right, no memories." She smiled as she walked past and placed the food at the table. She indicated for Max to sit down and only continued once she had. "Mom and step-dad are out of town on a little," Giving finger quotes as she said the last words, "Get away."

Max raised her eyebrow at the information. Joyce and David doing well and going out of town, leaving Chloe home alone. _Well kinda alone,_ She thought. More important to Max, 'Step-dad' not 'step-douche' as she would have expected. Thinking over Chloe's story from last night, it had seemed like Chloe and David got off to a rocky start.

"The 'get away' was your idea actually." Chloe continued as she started to eat, "Told them they needed a break what with these past few weeks."

"Ok, but more important, how did you not wake me up?" Max looked at Chloe still tired.

"Mad skills." Chloe said with a mouthful of food. "Also, you are a hella deep sleeper." Seeing Max had not eaten anything yet, she stopped looking concerned, "Um, you do like pancakes right?"

"Huh," Max looked between Chloe and her plate. "No, I just..." Instead of explaining she quickly took a bite of pancake to give her time to think. Instead she found herself distracted by the food. As she chewed she just stared in awe at her plate. "Chloe, these are awesome. I mean, like Joyce levels of pancake awesome." She dug into her food.

"Well, she did show me all her tricks." Chloe seemed proud but Max heard a sadness behind the words. "I only caused a few fires I think." She tried to joke.

Max stopped with a fork full of food halfway to her mouth. "You never seemed to care that much about cooking before."

A hurt expression flashed on Chloe's face. "It was a surprise for your birthday." She turned away embarrassed as she spoke. "Breakfast in bed and..." Her voice trailed off as she played with her food.

Max was stunned, wondering just what she could say. "Thank you." Was all she could muster.

A awkward silence settled as they both focused on their food. Max thinking of the effort Chloe had made just for her. Saddened at how she would never remember that morning and what it had meant.

After several minutes Chloe finally spoke up again, "Shall I continue my story, or do you want to explain your stuff a bit more?"

Max tried to remember where she left off. "Probably best to finish my story's cliff notes as you said. I want you to know me a little better."

"Sounds great, but let me know if you need to take a break." Chloe said as she took another bite of food. "After all, we have the time now." She joked, but indicated for Max to start.

"Right," Max said as she rolled her eyes. "So I had just come back to town." Max thought over the events of the past week. She hoped she could explain things without having to go into all the details. "Well, I was in class this past Monday and I saw, a vision, I guess. Me on a cliff as a tornado was destroying the whole town."

Chloe chewed slower, "Whoa." Max cocked a eyebrow at the simple response. Chloe swallowed finally before continuing, "What, I mean how am I supposed to react to something like that."

Max took another bite and just shook her head, "Anyways." She got her thoughts in order before continuing, "Remind me to explain this next part more later, but simply put I met up with you." Chloe nodded, making the mental note. "Once we did, it kinda was like old time. First we just spent a while catching up."

"Bet I was a bit of a bitch to you," Chloe smiled as she tried to imagine the scenario, "But also really happy"

"Just a little bit passive aggressive," Max tried to joke.

Chloe smiled at Max. "Oh, I don't do anything passively." She said with a growing grin.

Max blushed and focused on her plate. "Do you want a explanation or not." She said flustered and really focusing on a piece of bacon.

"Sorry." Chloe said while laughing. "Just making sure you are still as adorably cute."

Max managed a playful 'humph' back trying to look serious. Internally she swelled at the cute comment. Once she calmed down, she tried to continue, "Well, after we caught up we started to search for Rachel."

Chloe raised a eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?"

"Oh, right. So Rachel was a friend you made after I left town." Max tried explain.

"Yeah, I know who Rachel is, but why were we searching for her?" Chloe replied. "I mean she drifts around and all that, but not that hard to find generally."

The comment caught Max off guard. "She had been missing for several months by the time I met back up with you."

Seeing Max was worried, Chloe reached out to comfort her, "Well she's fine. We were even talking last night at the party."

Max's looked shocked, "Wait, she's alive?"

"Alive?" Chloe started but realization hit her as well. "Wait, she was dead?" They both were shocked at what had just been said. Recovering first, Chloe grinned, "Look at you saving lives." Poking Max playfully with her fork, she leaned back lost in her own imagination. "Super Max the Time Warrior. Telling you, you should get business cards."

Max ignored the comment and focused on the fact that Rachel was alive. How she might finally get to meet her. It also brought to mind several questions. How had things changed so that Rachel was ok? How well did this Max know her? What kind of relationship did Rachel and Chloe have?

As these and other thoughts swirled in her mind, the cause of Rachel's death kept calling out. Max's face fell as she remembered finding her body with Chloe. Slowly the other questions were drowned out. In their places two questions stood out that Max suddenly needed to know the answers to.

Did everyone know about the dark room?

Was Mark Jefferson still out there?

Max wrapped her arms around herself as a way to brace for what she might learn. Her voice trembling, Max spoke up, "Chloe, do you know a Mark Jefferson?"

The silence as she spoke the name was deafening. Max instinctively closed her eyes in preparation, but it just let her imagine run wild. With the memories of the dark room still so fresh, she found herself trapped there again in her mind. She started to hyperventilate as the experience came back unbidden.

Seeing Max starting to panic, Chloe dropped everything. She rushed around the table to Max and hugged her tight. Trying to protect her from her own thoughts. Despite that, she didn't speak, her own voice seemingly caught in her throat.

As Chloe hugged her, Max found the memories slowly fading away. With a external feeling, she was able to ground herself and push back the memories. Opening her eyes, she managed to get out, "He is, locked up, right?"

Chloe nodded but did not speak. She just slowly rocked the two of them together. Max started to reign in herself, calming her breathing down. Once she found herself in control of her breath, Max returned the hug.

Eventually, Chloe eased her death grip hug on Max. With the remains of breakfast now cold, they instead sat beside one another. Max was the first to speak, "I had to make sure."

Chloe nodded, but still looked scared. "I had been thinking I might leave that part out." Max reached out a hand letting their fingers intertwine. At the contact, Chloe managed a weak smile.

"Please, I know it will be hard, but I need to know everything." Max did her best to sound brave, but knew she was just as scared. Through force of will, she managed to keep her voice steady. "Promise me you wont leave anything out no matter how bad."

Chloe seemed hesitant, but Max's pleading face eventually seemed to convince her. "I promise." The words seemed to bring some strength back to Chloe's voice. "And I will never break another promise to you." She leaned over to give Max a quick kiss.

Max closed her eyes and just focused on the kiss. Her first kiss had been a dare. Her second, when they thought they were saying goodbye. Her third she blundered, and even her fourth she had trouble remembering since she had been so tired.

Now, she tried to burn the memory in her mind. Clear and fresh, remembered forever. A memory of their love.

With Max looking happy and calm, Chloe looked around, searching for something. "Right, I think we need a break." Chloe looked over the remains of breakfast. Trying to sound serious, she spoke up, "Time for you to clean up this mess."

Max opened her eyes and looked at Chloe confused, "Huh?"

Pointing between them as she spoke, "I cook, you clean. Them's the rules."

It actually seemed reasonable to Max, but as she was about to pick up her plate a terrible joke entered her mind. Emboldened by the kiss, she did her best to sound innocent, "I don't, remember, saying that."

Chloe slowly turned to look at Max, her mouth open in shock. Max managed to hold her expression for a few seconds before breaking out in laughter. Chloe started to poke Max, "Gods, I can't believe you said that." Still, she was soon laughing along with Max.

Once Max managed to catch her breath, she took a final bite of pancake. "For food like this, cleaning is so worth it." She muffled out as she chewed.

Chloe finally recovered herself, and just smiled back at Max. "In honor of terrible jokes, I'll throw you a bone. You wash, I'll dry." Chloe stood up and started to head to the kitchen.

"Deal." Max said. As she gathered up the plates she noticed a final piece of bacon on her plate. She remembered Chloe's story from last night and got another idea. Hoping to continue the happy times she held the plate with bacon pointing towards Chloe. Giving a slightly dramatic cough to get Chloe's attention, she saluted and said. "Hey Captain."

Chloe turning around with a puzzled look on her face. She first noticed Max's salute and wondered what was up. Max raised the plate a little, causing Chloe to finally see the bacon. Shaking her head as she walked back over. Instead of taking it, she grabbed Max by her hips and kissed her.

As they parted, Chloe almost laughed at Max's silly grin and the fact she was still saluting. She let her hands start to drift lower, leaning in to kiss Max again.

Max still somewhat dazed jumped when Chloe's hands slid across her butt. "What?"

Chloe quickly released Max and took a step back. Holding her hands up, "Sorry. Forgot for a moment."

Recovering, Max managed to smile, "Sorry, I was just surprised, and not expecting you to..." As she spoke, she saw a slightly ashamed look on Chloe's face. Mustering her courage, Max put the plate down and placed her hands on Chloe's waist. Leaning up, she kissed her.

Chloe returned the kiss hesitantly at first. Slowly, she returned her hands to Max's waist, but keeping them firmly in place. After they separated, Max looked a little embarrassed as she spoke, "You shouldn't be afraid to..."

"Told you Max, we have time. You don't have to push yourself." Chloe said, trying to assure Max. "But thank you."

Max still felt a little giddy and nervous as she spoke, "Also wanted to make up for last night."

"You did fine, promise." She reached over and grabbed the bacon tossing it into her mouth. "And I will always be here when you are ready."

Max gave a grateful smile. Pickup up the dishes again, she headed to the kitchen to get started.

* * *

As Max washed, she let her mind wander. Imagining a life together with Chloe. Part of her still worried about how she could ever make up for the lost time. At least now, she felt that together it would work out somehow.

Max passed Chloe the last item to dry. "Ready for a little more of my past?"

Chloe sighed as she placed the plate away, "I'm going to have to work on not interrupting you, but sure."

"Searching for Rachel?" Max double checked as she pulled the drain. Chloe just nodded. "This is going to be rough."

Chloe moved behind Max and wrapped her arms around her, "I will be right here."

"Right, so we spent several days searching for clues." Her voice trailed off as she remembered the junkyard and finding Rachel.

Chloe kissed Max on the head, "It's ok."

Max watched the last of the water drain away, remembering that time. "We found her body buried in the junkyard." A light squeeze from Chloe keeping her grounded.

"She is ok, promise." Chloe kept doing little things to keep Max focused on now. Max didn't seem to look much better despite everything. "Would you..." Chloe started but her voice trailed off.

"Would I what?" Max asked as she leaned back into Chloe.

"Would you like to go check?" Chloe had no idea how Max would take the idea. She started to get scared when Max didn't say anything, "Sorry, it is a stupid idea."

Max seemed to think the idea over briefly before responding, "Maybe."

"And I should have thought more before suggesting something stupid like that." Chloe continued not hearing.

Max reached up and tapped Chloe on the forehead. "Hey, I said Ok."

"Just who would make... huh." Chloe finally snapped out of her rant. "Oh." Like a train switching tracks, she seemed to just plow forward in a new direction. "Yeah, we can take a drive around town later. Then at some point just casually go to the junkyard. You know, double check there's nothing there."

Max patted Chloe on the head, "Yes, yes, it was a good idea." Max then put her hands on top of Chloe's, pulling them around her more, preparing for what was coming. "We found her body."

Chloe stopped talking immediately. She returned her full attention to once again keep Max grounded. Another kiss on her head as she waited for Max to continue, giving her all the time she needed.

When Max spoke, it was quite, but firm. "I am leaving out a lot, but we started to search for the person we thought responsible. As we did, we got tricked into going back to the junkyard to check on the body." Max remembered that time so clearly, despite everything. "When we arrived, we were ambushed. I was drugged, unable to rewind, and you were..." Max paused not even wanting to say the words.

Her mind flashed backwards to her time in the dark room once again. Eyes closing instinctively allowing the memories to become images. Jefferson's voice taunting her, yelling at her. The heat of the lights, the flashes of the camera. Her arms taped down, digging into her as she struggled. The pain as the needle pierced her neck. Max started to tremble as she found herself lost in the memories.

"I'm here. It's ok, you're ok, I promise." Chloe whispered rubbing Max but trying not to hold her too tight. She occasionally kissed Max on the head between words.

Max used each feeling to drive away some of the dark memories. Chloe's voice keeping Jefferson's away. Her kisses pushing back the camera and lights. Her touch replacing the restraints. Taking several deep breaths to steady herself even the sensation of the needles faded.

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief when Max opened her eyes and stopped trembling, "You are ok, here now and safe."

Max quietly spoke up, "Jefferson ambushed us. He drugged me, and... killed you."

Chloe managed to only pause for a few moments at the information. Putting it down as another thing to look into later, maybe, she returned her attention to Max. "You are here and safe. I promise you." Chloe whispered back. It was as much for Max as for herself.

After a minute, Max seemed to have finally calmed down. Chloe now just hugged Max, slowly rocking her while waiting for her to continue. Several minutes passed before she did. "Thank you. I think I'm ok." Her voice weak but stable.

Chloe pulled back slightly so she could move around and see Max's face. Once she felt sure Max was ok she let out a tired breath. They both felt drained from everything so far. Using each other for support, they slowly walked over to the couch to rest for a bit.

Chloe absently turned on the TV as a distraction. Letting the morning cartoons play they just sat there for a while.

During a commercial Max hit the mute button. Chloe looked down curious, but saw Max looking serious. Sitting up a little more, Chloe nodded, ready for Max to continue.

"Eventually, David saved me from Jefferson." Chloe looked surprised but said nothing. Seeing no interruption coming, Max continued, "I then went back in time and changed things so we were never ambushed."

Chloe hesitated, but gave in to her curiosity, and raised a hand to ask a question. Once Max nodded, she spoke, "Why did you not go back earlier? Save Rachel or something."

Max sighed, "I can only go back a short ways, a few minutes really in general." Max explained, "I kinda have a second power though. If I have a photo, I can go back to whenever that photo was taken."

Chloe slowly lowered her arm, thinking it over. "So, if we had some old black and white photo, could you go into that?"

Max shook her head, "I have to be in the photo. Since I take over myself from that time, it would not work if I wasn't in it." Max clarified. "Also, I can't go outside what was captured in the photo."

"I guess that kinda makes sense." Chloe mused.

Figuring she might as well finish the explanation of her powers. She continued, "Once I leave the photo, I go back to approximately the time I entered it. I am then wherever I would be for that timelines Max." Max found herself struggling with the explanation.

Chloe thought over the explanation for a little. "So, after you leave the photo I guess the Max you left just continues forward."

"Not knowing anything that happened while I was in control." Max injected.

"And when it gets to the moment you had entered the photo, you kinda return?" Chloe spoke slowly, trying to make sense of things. Max nodded, bringing a small smile to Chloe's face. "Hence the last five years missing memories."

"Yeah, that is pretty much it." Max sighed in relief to have that explanation done. "Again, a lot missing from here, but after getting rescued, the tornado was almost at town. We thought something in the past caused the tornado, and I thought it might have been that we were separated as kids." Speaking the idea out loud, she realized how selfish and stupid it must sound.

"A bit of a reach Max, but sometimes you have to roll the dice, you know." Chloe sounded happy despite her explanation.

"So, aside from everything I left out, which is a lot, that is what I did." Despite feeling relieved to have reached the end, she remembered what had caused all of this in the first place. She knew one last thing to mention if she was going to explain everything, "That just leaves William."

Chloe closed her eyes and took several deep breaths keeping a hold on Max's hand as she did so. With the final breath, she opened her eyes and braced herself, "Ready."

Max did her best to keep a calm voice, "I tried to fix things for you by going back and saving William. I threw his car keys out the window so he could not get into the accident that day." Chloe nodded, looking impressed but still readying herself. "Somehow, this caused you to end up in a car crash later. You ended up paralyzed from the neck down."

Chloe paused, her mind trying to understand. She closed her eyes tying to focus, "I can't even imagine what that would be like."

Max waited until Chloe opened her eyes again and indicated for Max to continue. "I still had left town, but also came back around the same time. When I returned out of the photo, I rushed to meet you and found all this out." She paused, trying to delay what was coming.

Chloe saw Max's hesitation and made a suggestion, "If you need to, we can take a break."

Max shook her head, not sure she would be able to do this if not now. "You were in so much pain." Max remembered that other Chloe's face, her room. Max's voice started to falter as she continued, "And you were getting worse."

Chloe knew what was coming. She wanted to do something, but part of her felt she had to let Max say it. Instead, she focused on keeping Max focused by placing a arm around her and holding her hand.

As she felt Chloe's hold her, Max took a shuddering breath. "You asked me to..." Max found herself struggling to say the words. She managed to look Chloe in the eyes and saw her love behind them. Drawing on that strength, she finished, "You asked me to end your life."

Chloe let the words sink in. "I can't believe I asked you that." She pulled Max's hand to her and kissed it. "You don't have to tell me what you did."

"You don't want to know?" Max asked surprised. Max saw a strange concern in Chloe's face, making her feel anxious.

"I know you would only do what you thought was right." Chloe did her best to reassure Max. "I trust you."

"Trust." Max whispered. She saw Chloe weak smile and managed a sad one in return. With a final breath, the end in sight, she admitted, "I did it." Max felt the tears falling as she remembered clearly what happened.

Chloe pulled Max towards her, letting Max rest her head against her chest as she cried. She felt her own tears falling on Max's head.

"I tried to help, and I just made things worse." Max cried into Chloe's chest.

Chloe carefully thought of what she could say. "And then you fixed things."

Max jerked her head up, staring at Chloe.

"You have changed things so that Rachel is alive." Chloe wiped away a tear from Max. "Fought time itself so we would be together when I needed you." She let their hands intertwine, smiling at Max. "You are amazing, and I won't hear you talk shit about yourself."

Max stared at Chloe, seeing the worry in her face. She had thought it to be out of what Max had done. Now, she saw it as concern about Max herself.

"But please tell me that is everything." Chloe said, pleading. Max nodded, and Chloe breathed a sigh of relief,

Weary, they snuggled on the couch for a while. Unmuting the TV but not really paying attention. After a few shows, Chloe looked over and rubbed Max's leg, "You doing ok?" Max just nodded again, "Good, why don't you go relax and take a shower."

Max gave a weak smile in response. "That sound great actually. Feels like it has been days."

"Go on, I will get dressed and grab a few things for our drive." Chloe stood up and stretched, "Think we both could use some fresh air."

Max looked at the shirt she was still wearing. "Umm, so where is my stuff?"

"Left side of the closet, just watch the lamp." Chloe offered a hand to Max and helped her up. "It sometimes seem to lean against the door."

"Guess I am really living here." Max said as she walked up the stairs with Chloe. "I've been afraid to ask honestly."

"Don't be afraid to ask anything, but we will get to that point later ok. For now, shower and dress." Chloe opened the door to her room and waved Max off to the bathroom.

"Home sweet home." Max said as she opened the door to what was her bathroom now.

* * *

Driving around town, somehow Max expected something... more. Instead it was just Arcadia Bay. Everyone just the same as before.

Max first asked they stop by her house. Chloe explained that Max's family moved away earlier this year. Chloe didn't give many details as she still didn't want to get into it yet.

"At least a couple hours without any story or time stuff ok." Chloe insisted.

Next, Max asked to go by Blackwell. She didn't want to go inside, but just check on everyone quietly. Seeing all of the students just hanging out on the green made her smile. All the familiar faces going about their lives. Kate, Victoria, Warren, Justin, Trevor and more. Max asked to leave not wanting to talk with them yet. Not sure how she knew them if at all.

For lunch they ended up at the Two Whales. Thankfully for Max, no one she recognized was there and no one seemed interested in talking to either of them. Chloe for the most part just let Max drink in all of it. Watching as she tried to normalize herself in this timeline. Chloe picked up the bill and got some drinks for the road.

Next, a quick trip to the beach. With no one around, they got out and walked around. Max scanned the area just in case for any signs of the coming tornado. Once Max felt certain that things were good, they sat and just enjoyed the sight and sounds of the water for a while.

As they sat there, Max's phone pinged with a text. With everything that had been going on, she had forgotten to check on it.

Kate: 'Still on for tea tomorrow?'

Max froze unsure how to respond.

"You ok there Max?" Chloe asked as she looked over. "Who's it from?"

"Kate." Max looked up at Chloe worried, "What do I do?"

"Well, up to you really." Chloe replied, lying down on the sand. "Maybe look over your messages with her."

"Right." Max smacked her head feeling stupid. Looking over their history back and forth, it seemed like Kate and her were close friends. Most weeks they would meet up for tea and various study times. Max would often confided to Kate when looking for advice or help. Max, on the other hand, had apparently helped Kate in getting out of her shell as she put it.

"So many questions..." Max mused out loud as she read. "Does she know about us?"

Chloe laughed, "Dude, everyone knows about us. I bet if you asked anyone in town they would know." Chloe saw Max blushing at the idea of all the attention. "No one really cares anymore. Some stupid people at first sure, but now no one even bats a eye."

"And Kate?" Max sounded worried.

"She, well she seems to take it fine. I remember you saying something about her having to rethink things when you first told her." Chloe idle scratched her head as she spoke.

"Would you mind coming to tea with me?" Max pleaded to Chloe.

Chloe gave a small chuckle at Max's reaction. "Dude, calm down. This is Kate we are talking about. If you need more time getting used to things, I am sure she would understand missing a week." Seeing Max's still looking undecided, she sighed sitting up, "Fine, if you think you will be ok. But I am drinking coffee."

Max gave Chloe a quick hug before typing up a reply.

Max: 'So on, and Chloe will come by too'

After sending the text, they both got up and dusted off the sand before walking back to the truck. As they arrived, Max got another ping.

Kate: 'Let's switch her cup with tea and see if she notices ;p'

Seeing Max trying to hide her laugh, Chloe tried to look over her shoulder. Max quickly turned off her screen before Chloe could read the message.

"What are you two up to?" Chloe asked suspicious.

"Nothing." Max did her best to keep a straight face as they got into Chloe's truck. "She was just, surprised, is all."

"Right." Chloe smirked as she got in. "Told you, this is Kate we are talking about. Bet if you told her all of the stuff you told me, she would just say" Chloe tried to do her best Kate impression, "I'm so sorry I was not able to help you more."

Max did her best to hide her laugh, "That was a terrible impression."

Chloe just smiled, "Got a laugh still. " Chloe started up the truck, "So, where to next Maxster?"

"It's time." Max did her best to sound brave.

Chloe looked over to make sure, "To the junkyard?"

Max nodded, "Yeah, I think I am ready." As they drove, Max let her gaze drift out the window to the passing town. The streets clear and the buildings standing. Everyone safe.

The safe feeling faded away as they entered the junkyard. Her mind starting to wonder if this was such a good idea. _What if we find someone else there._ She clutched her bag feeling uncertain.

As Chloe pulled to a stop in the junkyard she looked over, "You don't have to do this. I could just go check."

Max shook her head, "I, I need to see for myself."

Chloe got out and grabbed the tools from the back. Max looked over the items Chloe brought: shovels, gloves, and the drinks from the diner. Chloe handed Max a pair of gloves while putting her own on.

Max deliberately took the long way around the junkyard. She remembered the first time Chloe had brought her here. Using her powers to shoot the bottles. Seeing the place Chloe and Rachel had hung out. Even the moment she saved Chloe from the train didn't feel so bad anymore. The whole afternoon had been a special time between them in a weird way. Bonded for life Chloe had said.

Eventually, she could delay no more. Slowly, she approached the spot. Chloe noticed Max suddenly stop, looking at a open area of earth. "That it?"

"Yeah," Max slowly walked to the place Rachel had been buried. Kneeling down, she ran her hand along the ground. It didn't look disturbed, but she had to be sure. Taking a shovel, they started to dig together.

Moving the heavily packed down earth was hard work. Max kept thinking they would find something, someone, just after the next shovel full of dirt. After almost a hour, a foot deep hole had been made. Both of them were tired and sweating from the work, but Max was happy.

"There is nothing here." She collapsed down and leaned against a car wreck.

Chloe came and sat down beside her, handing her a drink, "See, you did hella awesome. Flawless victory." She held up her cup in a toast.

"You do know you just jinxed it right?" Max looked over skeptically.

"Psh." Chloe waved away her concern. She shook her cup in the air a little, waiting. Sighing, Max tapped her cup against Chloe's. "Together Max, we can get through whatever the world throws at us."

"Together." Max agreed, leaning on Chloe.

After resting up they refilled the hole as best they could and returned the tools to the truck. Chloe then linked arms with Max and guided her to the cement structure that had been Chloe's and Rachel's hideout. Inside was quite similar to how Max knew it. Various personal items and music along with graffiti all over the place. The biggest difference was it looked like some of it was Max's.

"Guess I hung out with you two here as well." Max commented looking at several photos stuck up on the wall. She was almost certain they were ones she took.

"Yep." Chloe replied sitting down on a bench in the back. Realizing something, she grinned, "Wait, so you have never met Rachel have you."

Max looked sadly back at Chloe, "No, there was nothing I could do."

Chloe threw up her hands, almost shouting, "Except change all of time." Max tried to shush Chloe, but she just laughed. "Dude, no one is ever hear except us three." Chloe started to pat her pockets looking for something, "And trust me, Rachel will love you no matter the timeline."

Max sat down beside Chloe, just smiling at the thought of meeting her. "You really think so?"

"Just a warning, she is always trying to get you to get a tattoo of all three of our names." Chloe reached down and picked up a lighter.

Max thought over the idea, "Doesn't sound like that terrible a idea."

Chloe stopped with a joint almost in her mouth, now grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Right above..." She said while gesturing at Max's pants.

Max buried her face in her hands, "Oh gods, why?"

"Well, she wants..." Chloe started, but Max clamped her hands over Chloe's mouth.

"Never mind," Max shouted, still hearing Chloe laugh though her hands.

Once Chloe calmed down, and Max released her still blushing but also glaring a little. "Just make sure to say no when she starts to ask is all. Standard greeting between the two of you these days."

Max shook her head to try and keep it clear, "I am starting to wonder if I want to meet Rachel right now."

"Right now, no. Later, there is no avoiding it." Chloe raised the joint again, bringing it to Max's attention. "You ok with me lighting up."

"It's fine, but do you still need to use it?" Max asked.

Chloe didn't respond until after blowing out a line of smoke. "Nah, I just like it" She lay down on the bench, letting her legs lie across Max's lap. "Gives me a nice calm you know. You should try it sometime." Chloe held out the joint.

Max considered it for a moment before shaking her head, "Maybe some other time. I want to keep a clear head."

Chloe shrugged and continued to smoke. After a while, Chloe spoke up, "Guess you are looking for me to continue my story?"

"When you are ready." Max just played with Chloe's legs, feeling nervous. "If I am going to be talking to people soon, I want to know how I know them, you know."

Chloe looked over at Max somewhat cock-eyed, "Ok, too many knows. None of that when I am getting high." Max chuckled at Chloe's slightly frustrated expression, "And it might be a while before I get to all of that."

Max nodded, knowing she was asking a lot, "So, where did we leave off?"

Breathing out a puff of smoke, Chloe smiled lazily, "Kinda like now, getting high." Max playfully smacked her leg. Giving a sad sigh, Chloe continued, "Getting high to quiet my stupid head. But meeting new friends." Chloe started.


	4. Chapter 4 - Descent from on High

Chloe looked at the nub in her hand, slowly turning it around. So far this evening she had yelled at her mother and learned David was probably going to ask her to marry him. On the plus side, she was really enjoying smoking pot. "You really don't mind me being here?"

"Nah, the more the merrier, you know." Trevor said. The three of them were now lying on their backs, legs on the couch, looking through a hole in the ceiling. "Rules of etiquette you know."

"It's just, I hear this stuff is not exactly cheap." Chloe passed the joint to Justin.

Justin shrugged and took a pull before passing it to Trevor. "Not going to argue if you want to pitch in."

Trevor took the last pull before putting the nub out. "No pressure though." With the second joint finished, the three continued to lie there lost in there own thoughts. Eventually, he slowly stood up and dusted himself off. Justin followed suit and the two of them started to clean up.

Chloe rolled on her side and watched as they worked. Feeling sad knowing that the evening was coming to a end. "So, umm, I can join you when you do this again?"

"Sure, but we don't come out here often." Trevor said while Justin started to climb down. Seeing Chloe's frown he added, "No worries my new friend. We normally smoke at school instead."

"That'll be easier to get to for sure." Chloe walked over to the exit ladder. "Given my life at the moment, I think I will need this again."

"We all do my friend." Justin called up. "We normally meet up in the basement bathroom since no one ever uses it."

Trevor tossed down the bag of garbage and other supplies. Once done, he started to descend himself. "Careful now. You might find yourself a little unsteady, first time and all."

Ignoring his warning, Chloe climbed down as she normally would, jumping off a few rungs from the bottom. As her feet hit the ground though, they collapsed and she ended up on her back. The boys headed over but stopped as she held up her hands with a "Tadaaa."

Laughing, the boys helped her up while Trevor said, "Told ya."

"Know-it-all." Chloe punched his arm. "Anyway, basement, got it... when though?"

"Normally we do it at lunch or after school." Justin said.

"Might be a little suspicious if all three of us head down at the same time." Trevor leaned against a tree as he thought. "Might have to think up a signal or something."

"Whatever man, we will think up something later." Justin said. "

"Ok, just let me know once you do." Chloe nodded as she walked over to her bike.

"Whoa, are you going to bike home this late?" Trevor looked shocked.

"Not exactly going to leave it here." Chloe said.

"My brother will be here soon to give us a lift back." Justin offered. "He can take your bike back as well."

It was getting chilly and she was already feeling exhausted. "That sounds good actually." As she started to walk with the two boys to the road she thought over her night once again. Suddenly she remembered David's jacket and the ring. "Crap."

"Huh?" Trevor looked back at Chloe.

"Could we make a extra stop on the way back?" Chloe did her best to remain calm remembering the ring.

"No prob, I'm sure Matt will be fine with it." Trevor smiled back. "He's cool and all."

Chloe let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Soon a somewhat beat up truck stopped beside the three of them. The driver simply pointed to the back and waited. She managed to get her bicycle into the back before Trevor and her climbed in beside it.

Justin got in the front and opened the back window. "Where you need dropping off?"

"About that. I kinda, dropped, my jacket earlier tonight." Chloe tried her best to sound innocent.

"Your jacket?" The driver, Matt, spoke up. "Why did you drop you jacket?"

Chloe sighed. "Look, it is a long story ok."

Matt just shrugged. "Whatever, where we going?"

As they drove, Chloe admired Arcadia Bay at night. Quite and no one around to bother her. If it only was like this all the time. She was starting to drift to sleep when she saw Max's house. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to remember where she had tossed the jacket. She hoped no one had taken the ring at least. If it was gone, she had no idea what she would tell David.

"Ok, stop here for a sec." Chloe called back, jumping out as soon as she felt safe enough to. Sprinting to where she had tossed the jacket earlier she felt around in the dark. Thankfully, it only took a few moments to find the jacket right where she had thrown it earlier. After a little more searching she found the ring box as well but no sign of the paper. Assuming it must have blown off somewhere she gave up and returned to the truck.

As she jumped into the back again she noticed the front porch light turning on. "Book it."

As Matt drove he called back. "So, you just leave jackets lying around randomly in driveways?"

"She's had a rough night ok." Justin said while poking Matt.

Chloe ignored the two and watched the front door of Max's house open just as they were turning a corner. Letting out a sigh of relief, she let them know where to drop her off. She had them stop a block away in case her mother was waiting outside. A final thank you and the boys were off, leaving her alone.

As she approached the house, she saw that David's car was still there, and the front light still on. Checking the pockets again, she found his wallet and keys with a groan. She took a breath to brace herself before opening the door. Looking down the hall, she saw a surprised looking Joyce staring back.

"Oh thank god you are ok." Joyce said as she come over to pull Chloe into a hug.

Chloe gave a surprised hug back. She had been expecting anger not concern. "Right, sorry for, you know."

"I can be angry or hurt or whatever tomorrow. For now I am just glad you are ok." Joyce pulled back enough to get a good look at Chloe.

"I just needed to clear my head." Chloe rubbed her arm looking around. "Um, so where is..."

"David? Oh he must still be out searching. One sec." Joyce quickly went to make a call. "David, yes, she just arrived home."

Chloe ignored the rest of the conversation. Instead, she took the moment as a chance to hang up David's jacket. "I'm really beat mom. Going to head to bed if that is ok." Joyce smiled back and nodded before returning to the phone.

Joyce's voice faded as she entered and closed her door. Her mind thought over the evening: The argument; David's letter; The idea of Max and Warren; Her new friends; and smoking pot for the first time. Sad and happy thoughts coursing through her head, but no sign of the voice that was haunting her. Only seconds after lying down she fell asleep. It was the best nights sleep she had gotten since William's death.

Joyce was less happy the following morning, grilling Chloe as soon as she came downstairs. Chloe managed to get out a apology, but did her best to avoid telling her most of what happened. No telling of David's plans, of Max's conversation, or smoking. Just a evening out by the treehouse watching the sky.

Joyce seemed uncertain of her answers, but gladly accepted her apology. "I was so worried you know. I am getting you a cell phone so I can call you from now on." She made Chloe promise to only use sparingly since it would have to be a cheap plan.

Once that was settled, Joyce dropped her off at school. She spent most of her morning classes sketching in her notebook. Her mind filled with ideas to be put to paper. When the lunch bell rang she started to head off to find Max. Just as she was standing up, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Yo, Clo." Trevor said holding up a hand for a high five.

"Hey Trev, what's up?" Chloe returned the gesture.

Trevor slowly looked around, making sure no one was too close while speaking. "So, J found a nickle we missed last night."

"Oooook?" Chloe looked confused at Trevor.

Trevor grinned. "So, meet up downstairs in five."

Still a little confused but understanding the meaning, she nodded and watched as Trevor took off. She waited in the hallway, wondering how long would be enough time to wait. Lost in thought, she was surprised as another hand poked her arm.

"I thought you said..." Chloe started as she turned toward the hand, and saw Max.

"Said what?" Max responded confused.

"Saiiiiiiid,..." Chloe mind went blank now looking at Max.

Max laughed, "Whoa, chill."

Chloe quickly shook her head before responding. "Sorry, what's up."

"I just wanted to let you know I'm busy for lunch." Max sighed before continuing. "My math teacher wants 'a few words' about my attention in class." Max rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"What, you get caught taking photos in class again?" Chloe joked. The look on Max's face when she mentioned photos made Chloe break out laughing.

"But it was such a perfect shot." Max pouted and held out a photo of a bird taking flight.

Wiping her eyes, Chloe took a quick look at the photo. "So, is taking this in class the same as flipping him the bird?" Max gave a mock glare at the comment. "Man, I had forgotten how boring his class was. Sweet shot though." Chloe said as she returned the photo.

"Thanks. Meet up after school instead?" Max said.

"For sure." Chloe smiled back. "These things happen."

Max nodded and waived as she walked away. Chloe only waited until Max rounded a corner before quickly heading to the basement.

When Chloe entered the bathroom, the first thing she noticed was a light smell. The place must have been used for years to smoke in. The boys waved her over, supplies in front of them. As she learned, a nickle was a small bag of pot. "Why is it called a nickle, and how do you miss a bag anyway?"

"Well, I got a dub last time, and split it into two dimes for two nights, you know." Trevor said while setting things up.

"Right, dub... and dime." Chloe tried to parse the sentence much to his amusement.

"But when you joined up, I broke a dime into a couple nickles and made a extra for us last night." Trevor continued.

"So, it is the cost of the bag?" Chloe struggled.

"Yep. A dub is just what we call twenty dollars worth." Justin laid a arm across Chloe's shoulder and guided her to the setup. " A dime is,"

"Ten dollars, and a nickle five right?" Chloe interrupted. Justin nodded back with a smile. "But how did you forget the rest."

"Well, a new friend came about you see." Justin joked, sitting down. Chloe just sighed in response. "And you said you could use some more."

"Thanks, still feels like I was a third wheel last night." Chloe leaned against one of the stalls.

"Well, three wheels are more stable than two, you know." Trevor now joined them after opening the window. "So, want to roll your first joint." Chloe smiled back, and just nodded.

It took a little while, with Justin fixing up her second attempt. "Not bad. Not too tight, not too much." Trevor said looking over her last attempt. It wasn't pretty, but at least this one was usable. "Good enough."

With preparations now done, they lit up. Each took turns watching by the window and door, listening in case someone was walking around outside. Various light discussion passed while the joint made its rounds. The boys explaining the various words people used when talking about pot.

With the joint finished, she let her mind drift. Eventually focusing on where she actually was. She knew of the bathrooms downstairs of course, but never used them. It was strange now that she was thinking about it. Their wasn't any rumors or anything, people just didn't use them.

Eventually she just had to ask. "Ok, we take classes down here, science and what not right. So why does no one use these bathrooms."

Justin shrugged, "Must be the smell."

"Anyway, we thought up a signal while waiting for you." Trevor asked.

Chloe looked over, "Oh, what?"

"My hand." Trevor held his hand up again. "High five."

Chloe took several moment just staring, not sure if she had heard right. Suddenly, she burst out laughing, "Gods, that is both lame and brilliant at the same time."

"The best bit is no one will notice." Justin said

"Right, you see us high fiving, we are meeting up." Trevor confirmed.

After she stopped laughing, she gave a content sigh. "Think that's enough for me today." Standing up, she looked over the place. "Right, lets clean up and get to class." Looking down at herself with a wince. "Hope I don't smell too much." She then noticed the looks the two were giving her.

"Dude, it is like four already." Justin said while tossing the remains in the trash.

Chloe looked down at her watch, "The heck, how did that happen."

"Only the grass gods know." Trevor bowed somberly in prayer.

"No time for that." Chloe started to rub her temples to try and clear her head. "I am going to get in so much trouble for skipping."

"Chill my friend, chill." Trevor walked over and draped a arm across her shoulders. "No one cares about attendance here. We skip classes all the time."

Chloe looked over doubtfully, but just sighed in acceptance. "Well, too late to do anything now." She helped them clean up the last of their evidence and close the window. They peaked out the door to make sure no one was around before heading their separate ways.

"Probably be a few days before our next meetup." Trevor called back.

Chloe nodded and left out the side door. As she walked around to the front of the school she saw a dejected looking Max sitting on the stairs. Quietly cursing inside, she sprinted over.

Max stood up just as Chloe arrived. "I... am... so... sorry... Max." Chloe said between breaths, bowing in apology and exhaustion.

Max just looked surprised for a few moments before saying anything. "Where were you? I tried checking your classes but no one had seen you all afternoon." Her voice sounding concerned.

"I, uh..." Chloe tried to think of any excuse. She almost had a decent lie formed when she looked at Max. The concern in her face wilting away that idea. Swallowing, she braced herself and admitted, "I was, with some new friends."

Max took a moment to reply. "Really?" Chloe was surprised to hear Max sounding somehow both hurt and happy. "Well, that's cool you are making friends. Still, skipping class..."

"I'm really sorry. That was a accident." Chloe quickly said trying to stop that line of thought. "Shouldn't happen again."

Max seemed to think it over for a little before nodding. "Alright." Max walked over to take Chloe's arm and start walking home. "So, can I meet them?"

"Well, we just met the other day." Chloe stalled. She wasn't sure if Max should get involved with Trevor and Justin yet. Max just gave a uncertain hum in response. Remembering Max and her father's conversation last night, Chloe blurted out. "I mean, it's kinda like you and Warren, you know."

Max raised a eyebrow at that. She looked like she wanted to add something, but kept quite. After a little while, she spoke up again. "So, study night or movie night?"

The thought of studying was the furthest thing from Chloe's mind. "Movie, totally movie. I could use some popcorn, or chips, or anything really."

Max laughed as they walked on.

Chloe spent the next few weeks happily drifting through life. Each time she was to meet up with the boys, she managed to find a excuse to tell Max. Each time Max asked about her new friends, she would switch the conversation. She had no idea how long she could keep it up, but it seemed like the best choice she had.

To add to her concerns, Christmas was coming up. Max would probably head off once again, and Joyce and David were certainly going to be together over the holidays. She was sure it would be rough and each day she looked for a signal from the boys. When Friday ended and still no signal, she began fret.

As soon as the last bell rang, she tried to hunt them down in school without any luck. With little else to go on, she wandered around town hoping to find them. After a hour of wandering she was tired and cold. She decided to take a break at Two Whales. To her surprise, she looked over and saw the boys in a booth. Doing her best to stay calm, she walked over. "Yo."

"Yo Clo." Trevor said while taking a burger and fries from a waitress.

The waitress looked over at Chloe with a exasperated look. "Sorry Chloe, Joyce is off for the night."

"It's cool." Chloe leaned back. "Just hanging for now." The waitress shrugged before turning to another customer. Once she was away, Chloe leaned forward and whispered a little harsher than she meant to. "So, why no get together this week?"

"Easy lady." Justin held up his hands in defense. "Just limited supplies at the moment. What with the extra mouth." He split the food to share.

"Probably sometime next week we will get another batch." Trevor said between mouthfuls of burger. "Just have to pace things a little more."

Chloe let her head land on the table. "Gods, I'm sorry."

"No worries. We told you, it is fine." Justin said, offering some fries. Chloe just sat there, thinking over things when she heard a voice behind her.

"Can't believe the three of them are just going to share a single burger and fries." The waitress grumble to a trucker.

"Bah, just some stupid kids." A trucker commented back.

Chloe placed her hands on the table getting ready to storm over. The stress and frustration building all week was looking for a release. Managing to catch herself in time, she took some deep breaths and focus on why she was here.

"Bet they don't tip you either." The trucker continued.

" I am sure they won't." The waitress gave a shallow laugh. "And the girl often gets free food to boot."

Chloe closed her eyes. Her hands going white from gripping. _If I could only get some. Just a little smoke to help me deal with all these stupid people._

 _Well, well, well. Been a while huh._

Chloe froze. The sounds of the diner seemed to become muffled. Her nails now digging into her palms as she started to sweat. Y _ou keep quite now. You don't get to talk anymore._

 _Easy, just wanted to warn you. I know what you are planning, and wanted to say it is not a good idea._

It took all her willpower to not shout out against the voice. A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump up in shock. Looking over she saw Justin and Trevor looking concerned.

"Maybe we have been hitting it a bit hard." Trevor said looking at Justin. "You crashing?"

Justin gave a grim look. "Just try and keep chill, Ok. It will pass soon."

Chloe looked at the two of them and realized what they must have thought. "Oh, no I am ok. Just... that waitress and truckers comments."

"Pay them no mind. They have their own worries." Trevor said while eating some fries. Chloe grimaced, not really agreeing, but nodded back. Once she looked to have calmed down, the boys returned to their food.

While they ate, Chloe though over the voices words. It was probably right, yelling at those people would not really do anything but get her in trouble. What she needed to do was calm down. Just a small smoke would really help. Then a idea came to her. "Hey, could I meet... you know."

"Huh?" Trevor looked confused.

"Your..." Chloe looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. "Supplier."

"Frank? Sure, we can stop by on our way home after food." Trevor said casually.

"You wanting to chip in?" Justin suggested while finishing off his fries.

"Don't have any money at the moment, but maybe in the future you know." She had no idea what her plan really was. She knew she had no money right now, but maybe she could scrape something together. At least be a little less of a burden to the two of them.

After paying for their food, including a good tip much to the surprise of the waitress, they left. Chloe wondered where the supplier would be located. Her mind filled with seedy locations, she was surprised when they approached the beachfront and saw only a RV in the lot. The boys split off and looked around a little before Trevor led Chloe to the door. Justin continued to skate around the lot acting as a lookout.

"So, just be cool. Frank can be a little rough to deal with." Trevor said while knocking.

A few minutes passed before it opened. The man in the door looked far too much like Chloe had expected a drug dealer to look like. From the tattoo and messy hair, to the goatee and jacket. She was not sure if she should be scared or proud of that fact he was just what she imagined.

"Yo, this here is Clo." Trevor pointed a thumb at Chloe. "She wanted to meet ya so she could get something from time to time."

"What? Right, Clo..." Frank narrowed his eyes at Chloe. He held that stare a little too long before speaking. "I still have nothing until next week."

"It's cool." Trevor calmly said. "Just intros."

Frank grumbled something but continued to stare at Chloe. After a few seconds he said. "Have I seen you before?"

"Noooooo?" Chloe took a step back, getting a little worried.

Frank just sighed. "Easy girl, I just swear I have seen you around..." He leaned against the door frame. After a few moments, he snapped his fingers. "The Two Whales."

"What?" Chloe was getting annoyed at his constant focus. "Well everyone I guess does go there. What about it."

"You are that waitresses daughter." Frank started to laugh.

"So?" Chloe snapped out getting more annoyed.

"Easy." Trevor tried to calm Chloe down.

Frank kept laughing for a little before suddenly stopping. Then a strange smile formed on his face before he spoke. "Anyway, intros over. Now unless there is something else?" Trevor shook his head. "Then I am going back to bed." He said as he closed the door.

"He always like that?" Chloe said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Like I said, just keep cool and he is fine." Trevor started to walk away. As Chloe followed, she got the feeling like there was something more to Frank's opinion of her.

Chloe put down her history textbook and sighed. The first notes of Wagon Wheel started up for the 5th time on the jukebox. She glowered at the back of the trucker as he walked back to his stool. Trying her best to block out the music she returned her attention to her textbook again. Joyce placed a plate of fries next to her with a smile before having to rush off for another customer.

Joyce had got called early the following morning to cover a extra shift and asked Chloe if she wanted to come along and get some free food out of it. It had seemed like a decent idea, with the diner often being quite before noon. She had even brought along some homework to try and catch up. Then, just past nine, a half dozen truckers came in and the place just became a mess of noise and work. It didn't help that they kept putting on the same song again and again.

Just as Chloe was thinking of heading home, a piece of folded paper landed in front of her. Looking over she saw Frank walk over to the jukebox and load a new song. A round of boos from the truckers just caused Frank to laugh as he walked out of the diner. Thankful for anything but another repeat of Wagon Wheel she looked down at the note.

'I got a opportunity for you if you are interested.'

Chloe looked at the paper confused. It was a terrible idea to meet him alone. On the other hand, waiting another week might cause her to snap given the past day. After a few minutes thought, a trucker made the decision for her by starting up Wagon Wheel again, and now singing along with it. She sighed and packed up her stuff.

"Alright, no singing at least." Joyce called over, stopping the terrible voices of the truckers at least. Seeing Chloe packing up, she headed over. "Sorry hun, I know you were looking for some quite." Joyce looked at the untouched plate of fries. "Can I at least pack that up for you?"

"I'm fine, just need less noise." Chloe gave Joyce a quick hug before heading off. "Good luck mom."

"Thanks hun, I'll need it." Joyce said before glaring at the trucker and returning to work.

Chloe headed straight to the beach, ignoring everyone she passed. She took only a moment to look around before approaching the RV. "Right, if he moves towards me at all, I book it." Taking a final breath, she walked around the RV and was surprised to see Frank outside. He was just sitting on a folding chair smiling as if expecting her, a dog sitting beside him. She made sure to keep a good distance between her and him.

"Knew you would come." Frank said, tapping his head. "Had a feeling."

Feeling annoyed at being so easily read Chloe snapped out in a whisper. "Ok, what was with the note."

"Just talk normally, people notice whispering." Frank took a swig of a beer he had in hand.

"No one's around, and it's a bit early for drinking isn't it." Chloe shot back.

"Hair of the dog, not that you would understand and that was advice." Frank smiled at Chloe's continued frustration. He continued. "Look, you want some grass right? Well, I lied the other day. I happen to have a package left."

"So why tell me." Chloe leaned against the RV, crossing her arms and trying to sound angry.

"Well it is someone else's. Payed for and everything." Frank took a another swig from his beer. "But, you drop it off for me and guess what, you can have a little I pulled out since the buyer is annoying."

"Why me, why not do it yourself?" Chloe looked around some more, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

Frank smiled and said, "The drop is at Blackwell." Chloe froze at the name. "Thought you might react to that. Yeah, I know about David and you mom." Frank took another swig of beer, giving Chloe a moment to digest what he was saying. "And David's new job."

Recovering a little, Chloe stammered out. "So, you want to use me to make your deliveries easier."

"Bingo. The guy's paranoid. I think he is starting to suspect me and that makes my work harder." He reached down to scratch the head of a dog sitting beside him. "Some of my clients don't want to come on by and are asking for home delivery."

Chloe looked at Frank, surprised at him saying so much. "But why trust me?"

"I don't." Chloe narrowed her eyes as Frank continued. "But I also don't care about this client that much. We've got to start somewhere right. This keeps some clients I would have lost and you get what you need." The word stung Chloe but she managed not to show it. "You do this and we learn to trust each other a little." Frank stood up and started to close his chair. "Win, win, win. So, interested or not."

In truth, she was still pissed deep down from when David accused her of being involved over Thanksgiving. Doing this right under his nose felt like poetic justice. "Just pot?"

Frank smiled, "Just pot." He then gave Chloe a hard star that made her take a step back. "And don't think of taking any. You get payed after the delivery." Frank then tossed something at Chloe.

Chloe almost fumbled the catch, but managed to grab whatever it was. Looking in her hands, she saw a small bundle. "What?"

"A phone and goods. I will text you the drop info later." Frank started to get into his RV. "Now get out of here."

Chloe looked around suddenly paranoid, but no one was there. When she turned back, Frank and his dog were already inside. She shoved the bundle in her backpack and hurried her way home.

It was the following evening, and Chloe was feeling nervous. All day she expected a call from Frank or for David to barge in and find the package. She paced and checked her new phone every few minutes. The package was sitting in a drawer out of sight but she was afraid if she saw it she would just light up right now. Playing with the phone, she almost dropped it when it finally buzzed in her hand. The moment now in front of her, she hesitated before finally opening the message.

Unknown: 'Girls bathroom, first floor, second stall, behind toilet.'

The realization of what she was about to do finally hit her. Sure, it was only pot, and it seemed fine to use from what she had experienced, but still it was illegal. Trying to rationalize what she was going to do she talked it over. "It's not like I'm actually selling the stuff. I'm just moving it around. Really, it's not that big a deal." She started to pace again.

 _Called it._

"Just you wait. I will shut you up for good." Chloe spat out as she erased the message and began to plan how she would do the delivery. As she thought over Blackwell and what she knew, the voice just laughed.

Chloe got up early the next day. She felt exhausted, with her mind furiously thinking over plans for the delivery all night. As fast as she could, she downed some breakfast and left before Joyce got up.

Her biggest problem was going to be timing. Blackwell was a fair distance from her school. To make it to class in time, she would have to hurry. As she approached Blackwell she took a moment to admire the school. It was where she had hoped to end up. Now she was going to be sneaking in. She took a quick glance and saw no sign of David's car thankfully.

Focusing on her plan, she locked up her bike trying to look natural. Despite her rush, she gazed over the green for a moment, looking at everyone. She wondered just who was asking for the delivery.

"Chloe?" David called out.

Chloe turned in shock, seeing David looking at her from inside his car. "Oh, uh, good morning?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" David seemed flustered at seeing Chloe. "Is everything o..." A car honked behind David causing him to grumble. "You wait right there." He ordered while driving off.

Chloe was both angry and scared. She didn't know what she was going to do about David, but was equally angry at him giving her orders. She had hoped to just walk in and pretend to be a student for the few minutes it would require. Now, she would have to find a way to ditch David without too much suspicion.

As David parked and got out, the other car's driver seemed to berate him for a minute before walking towards the school. It was a pretty striking difference between the two men, one in a nice suit, the other a simple security uniform.

The other man gave Chloe an appraising look as he walked by her. David quickly came over afterwards. "Sorry." Suddenly remembering the situation, he looked at Chloe surprised. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I need to go to the bathroom though." Chloe tried to fidget hoping it would add to the lie. It was simple, and would get her to where she needed.

"But why are you here?" David continued but started to walk towards the school.

"Um..." Chloe stalled. She was certain David would tell Joyce about this the next time they got together. Nothing she could think of would not just result in more trouble.

"Let me guess. You wanted to check out Blackwell huh?" David suddenly said.

"Oh. Yeah." Latching onto the idea she quickly added. "Hopefully going to be here soon."

"Well, your mother thinks so." David sighed as he opened a side door. "Now, you should not be inside but you have to use the bathroom right." David then started to walk down the hall leaving Chloe behind. "Just be quick and leave as soon as you are done."

Chloe hesitated. David was being nice to her and she was using it to go under his back and do the exact thing he was trying to stop. Sure, it was just pot but still. As more students started to fill the halls, she quickly entered the bathroom to avoid anyone looking at her too much. Taking a few deep breaths, she walked down the line of stalls carefully checking in case any were in use. Once she was sure she was alone, she got into the second stall as specified.

Taking out the bag, she looked at it carefully. "Just pot..." She confirmed. Back and forth she flipped over the idea of doing the job and telling David. She even knew exactly who was the dealer now. It would help David a lot if she turned Frank in she bet.

 _Right, you think he will just believe you._

"I..." Chloe shut her mouth in case anyone entered suddenly. _If I show him the bag. Tell him what happened._ Even as she thought the idea, she realized just how stupid it was. The voice only re-enforced that by laughing at her. She would have opened the bag a lit up right there except she didn't have a lighter. With little other choice, she quickly hid the bag behind the toilet and left.

Opening the door, she saw David getting lectured to by yet another man. This one looked over and started at Chloe for a moment before pointing at her. David sighed and walked over with a stern look.

"Ok, lets go." David took Chloe's arm and marched her towards the exit.

"Hey, what's up? Who is that guy?" Chloe said and not happy at being forced anywhere.

"Mr. Wells, the principal." David replied gruffly. "And he is not a fan of unauthorized people being in his school." David pushed open the exit and lightly pushed Chloe outside.

Chloe turned around to give some choice words to David but the door was already closed. Now full on angry, Chloe stomped over to her bike and raced to school using the anger to drive her. When she arrived she felt both physically and mentally exhausted, but at least calmer. Muttering under her breath, she threw her bike into the rack. Seeing more than a few looks her way, she spent a minute to try and calm down before heading inside.

Thankfully, she had just enough time to get to class before the first bell. Half way through morning classes her phone buzzed causing the teacher to glare at Chloe. Once class ended she pulled out her phone before realizing it was Franks that went off. Making sure no one could read over her shoulder, she looked over the message.

Unknown: 'GJ, come by for your pay whenever.'

She smiled and deleted the message. Soon things would be good again. _Got nothing to say now? Oh right, soon you will not be able to say anything at all. Ha!_ With no reply, she continued on with her day. As school got out, she met up with Max. "So, any plans for tonight?"

"Sorry Chloe, parents want to talk about our Christmas trip." Max said as they walked towards the bike rack.

While Max unlocked her bike. Chloe looked at where hers was supposed to be. "Uh, where's my bike?"

"Where's your bike dude." Max automatically replied back with a smile. Seeing Chloe's expression though, she looked back at the rack. "Dude..."

"Crap, I forgot to lock up." Chloe smacked her head against the wall. "How could I be that stupid."

"Well, maybe someone saw some... oh." Max pulled on Chloe's shirt.

"What?" Chloe replied while still lightly banging her head on the wall.

"Look" Max grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her around. Looking, they saw Trevor and Justin walking over with Chloe's bike.

"Yo Clo." Trevor and Justin called out in union.

Chloe ran over. "What? How? Huh?"

"Clo?" Max commented as she walked over.

"Right." Chloe took a quick moment before turning around. "So Max, let me introduce Trevor and Justin. My new friends."

The two just held up a hand, and said in unison, "Sup."

"Sup back." Max smiled. "They seem nice."

"Muchos-thanks." Justin replied as he handed the bike over to Chloe. "Saw someone joyriding after lunch."

"J here chased them off on his board. Then we kept watch until you got out." Trevor continues.

"What about class?" Max looked between the two of them. They just shrugged. "Right..." Max gave Chloe a sideways look of concern.

Missing Max's look, Chloe continued. "Thanks for the save." Chloe gave each a high five.

"No prob. Later Clo." Trevor said while Justin was already skating away.

"Right, where were we." Chloe started but saw the uncertain expression on Max's face. "Ok, what's up?"

"Well, they seem, nice? " Max said hesitantly.

"You are concerned about the skipping aren't you. Dude, it's ok. So long as you keep on your grades, whats the problem." Chloe put a arm around Max. "Promise, they are just nice people."

"Well, you haven't exactly been eager to introduce me." Max continued.

Chloe tried to explain. "Sorry, it's just we hang out at lunch and after school when I can't hang with you." It was a kinda lie, she knew. At least once she had ditched Max to smoke up with the boys. "They are a bit odd is all."

"So are we. Come on, what's up." Max prodded. Chloe looked away thinking of what she could tell Max, scratching the back of her neck. "Hmmm..." Max voice then caught Chloe's attention. Getting on her bike, Max gave a amused smile, "So, the one on the left?"

"The guy with glasses?" Chloe asked to make sure. "So, Justin?" Chloe then narrowed her eyes at Max suspiciously.

Holding her hand to her face like she was adjusting some glasses. "Never knew you had a thing for glasses." Mas said and then quickly started to bike away.

Shocked, it took a second before she could respond. "What! Hey, get back here Caulfield." Chloe called out as she tried to catch up. When she did, Max was just laughing. Glad to see Max happy, she just grumbled out a, "Dude, really?", to another round of laughs from Max and her together. They joked back and forth until they arrived at Max's house. Max was about to invite her inside when she remembered. "Right, no go on hang out tonight."

"Huh? Oh right, the vacation talk." Chloe leaned on her bike.

"Yeah. Dad just wants me know when and what we need to get before we go." Max sighed. "It is pretty much the same every year, but he always makes a big deal out of it."

"It is a big trip." Chloe smiled back. "Don't worry, always got tomorrow."

Max nodded and waved goodbye as Chloe headed off.

As she started to head home, she remembered the text from earlier. A quick detour to the beach and the RV was still there. She did a simple loop to check no one was particularity nearby before just biking right up to the door. Humming, she knocked and waited.

"Yeah?" Frank said as he opened the door. "Oh. Well, well, well. Was not expecting you quite so soon." Chloe just held out her hand. "Right, one sec." Frank ducked inside. After a few moments, he returned and placed a small bag in Chloe's hand. "Good job."

Chloe looked at the contents. "That it?"

"Hey, that was a easy job and a single delivery. Not exactly a big help, so not a lot of pay." Frank just leaned against his RV.

Chloe shoved the bag into her backpack, grumbling a little under her breath but still happy none the less.

"If you are interested in more work, I can keep offering. Business is picking up and I need reliable help." Frank looked around, scratching his chin. Chloe nodded after a moments thought.

"Good, I will text you with details." Frank then returned inside and closed the door.

As Chloe left she thought of what she had just done. It was illegal and she didn't care. This time it was her pot and she had earned it. She felt awesome and she knew what she had to do. She looked around town for Justin and Trevor, eventually finding them by the library.

"Nice!" Trevor commented while the two looked at his phone's recording. Looking up as Chloe stopped in front of them. "Yo, how's it hanging?"

"No hanger on?" Justin looked around. "She's welcome to join too."

"Leave Max out." Chloe snapped, but shook her head at their reaction. "Sorry, Max is just, not that kind of person. I don't think."

"You never know." Trevor said but noticed Chloe's stare. "Still, not for everyone. So, here to check out our sick moves?"

Chloe checked to make sure no one was looking, then opened her backpack to show the bag. "Just paying back a little."

Justin smiled back while Trevor gave a double thumbs up, "Nice. Don't have time tonight but tomorrow?"

Chloe nodded. "Deal."

"It's not much but if we pace ourselves we can get two or three out of that." Justin said looking at the bag. Chloe handed it over. "You don't want to hold on?"

"Nah, you are always giving me your stuff. I trust you guys." Chloe was surprised as she said the words. She meant it but it felt odd to trust someone aside from Max like that lately. "Anyway, see you all tomorrow."

"See you at high noon my friend." Justin called back as he put the bag away.

Chloe breathed out a cloud of messy smoke. "Dang it."

Trevor took the joint. "You can't force it. Just takes practice." He casually took a pull and blew out a smoke ring. "Gotta be chill, you know."

"Showoff." Chloe said.

Justin took it next. "Last pull my friends."

They had decided on two joints. One for now and another in a couple days. She hopped it would be enough to keep her head quite until then. Then, between her new job and her friends she should be able to light up whenever she needed.

Still, she started having doubts by the end of the joint. Maybe she was getting a little used to the effects but she didn't feel as calm as she normally would. Helping the two pack up, she reached up to close the window when they heard the door open.

"Wow, really?" Max said. "Guess it does kinda smell." Chloe briefly thought about climbing out the window before dismissing the idea.

"You know this is the boys room, right." Justin said jokingly.

"Not really a problem for you is it Clo." Max said still holding the door open and a hand against her nose.

"Nah, it's cool." Trevor said. "You are going to be cool about this?"

Everyone turned their attention to Max, causing her to take a step backwards. "I mean, it is illegal..." Max said with some hesitation.

Chloe started to come over. "Max, we are being careful." As Max took another step back, Chloe halted. "Max..."

"I won't say anything. I promise." Max said after a moment. Chloe smiled and sighed in relief.

"Max, I..." Chloe started to scratch the back of her neck and leaned against a stall. She briefly thought about trying to explain to Max why she was doing this. How she needed to do it. The voice in her head sounded far away but she could barely make out the words.

 _Remember how you promised to talk to someone about me?_

She shook her head, willing the voice back to the depths. As she looked up, she saw Max was gone. Trevor and Justin were finishing the cleanup.

Trevor looked over, "You ok?"

"Yeah." Chloe went back and finished closing the window. "Yeah."

Justin handed over the rest of the bag to Chloe along with some paper and a lighter, "Here." Seeing Chloe's confused look, he insisted. "You looked like you might need it more."

Chloe took the supplies and placed them into her backpack. "Thanks. Now lets get out of here." The other two nodded as they left.

All afternoon Chloe tried to think of what to say to Max. As soon as classes ended, she tried to find her but apparently she left quickly. Since Max was avoiding her, she headed home while figuring out what to do now. She wasn't sure if Max needed some time or wanted Chloe to contact her. By the time she got home, she was changing her mind almost every minute. The voice spoke up, quite but clear.

 _Hey, listen._

"Shut it Navi." Chloe barked out pacing up and down the hall.

 _Cute, I am going to throw you a bone here. Just phone her._

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks. It was a reasonable idea. "Why the help?"

 _I'm always trying to help. You just don't understand._

"Humph." Chloe thought over what could go wrong but nothing came to mind. With nothing more being offered by the voice, she pulled out her phone and called Max.

"Yellow there, Caulfield residence." Ryan said in his usual jolly voice.

"Oh, hi Ryan, is Max there?" Chloe said.

"Yep, one sec." Chloe could hear Ryan shout in the distance. "Max. Chloe's on the phone."

Chloe waited and waited for what seemed like forever. Finally, Max picked up the phone. "What."

"Max, I'm..." Chloe wasn't sure where to start. "Why did you leave?"

"You obviously didn't want me there." Max voice was quiet.

"No.. I mean yes... I mean." Chloe stammered, trying to figure out what to say.

"You could have told me, you know." As Max spoke, Chloe heard the hurt in her voice.

"It was, is, all pretty new to me." Chloe fought with the words. "I just wanted to figure things out." Internally, she also knew she didn't want Max there. Didn't want Max seeing her like that.

"Look, just give me some time ok." Max voice eased up a little. "We are almost on vacation. We can talk more once I get back."

"I'm..." The word kept catching in her throat. _Why is it so hard with her._ Chloe took a deep breath but gave up. "Ok, sounds good."

"Ok?" Max waited. The pause seemed to beg something to be said. Eventually Chloe heard Max sigh. "Talk to you later."

"Later..." The line went dead as she spoke. "Max." Chloe just held the phone in her hand and collapsed into the floor. She sat their, back against the staircase not doing anything. Her hand mindlessly moved and opened her backpack. Slowly, it held the bag in front of her.

Suddenly full of energy she stormed into her room and slammed the door shut. Quickly rolling up a slightly messy joint and lighting up like the boys had shown her. She glared at herself in the mirror. She looked tired, and more than a little scary holding the joint lit up in her hand. The voice just sighed and spoke.

 _I am not the problem, you know that._

Chloe took a pull. Thinking ahead, she opened her window a little.

 _We are the problem._

Another pull. The voice just sighed. Another, and everything was quiet. After a little more, she finally relaxed and fell backwards onto the bed. She grabbed a dirty bowl that was beside her bed to tap the ashes into as she slowed down. Once the joint was finished she tossed out the remains through the window.

Looking at the calendar, she counted the remaining days before vacation. "One... two... and then the break itself. Two weeks..." She sighed and let herself fall asleep.

Taking Max's words to heart, Chloe did her best to not bother Max for the rest of the week. The only words passed between them a simple, "See you next year." as they left on the last day. There was a dull pain inside, but she was glad she wasn't screwing up more at least. As she left school for the last day, she gave a final glare at school.

The following day, she was shoving her clothes into a pile, when a ping caught her attention. Searching around, she eventually pulled out the phone Frank gave her and saw a new message.

Unknown: 'Come by if you want some work.'

She deleted the message and gathered a few things before heading downstairs. Her head had been quiet the past few days, but given the holidays she was glad to have a chance to stock up. Seeing Joyce about to leave, she called out. "Hey, can I get a ride?"

Joyce looked back and smiled. "Sorry hun, don't have time for a detour."

"The diner is good enough." Chloe grabbed her jacket as she hopped outside. It had snowed pretty hard the last couple days.

Joyce smiled and nodded, waving towards the car as she locked up. "What you going to be up to?"

"Not much. Just don't want to be locked up all holiday." Chloe got into the car and pulled her backpack into her lap. Pulling out a sketchbook, she smiled as Joyce got in. "Maybe get some sketching done, you know."

After closing the door, Joyce leaned over to give Chloe a hug. "That sounds wonderful. Show me later ok?" Chloe nodded. "And don't hesitate to come to the diner if your cold."

Chloe was a little sad at how easy it was becoming to lie to Joyce lately. She had even grabbed the sketchbook as a excuse on her way out expecting Joyce to ask.

"I haven't seen Max around lately." Joyce stated as she started to drive. Chloe stiffened, not wanting to talk about that. "She off with her family as normal?"

"Yeah." Chloe focused on repacking her bag for a moment before continuing. "Really busy you know."

"Hopefully you exchanged presents before she left." Joyce continued to smile as she drove.

"Crap." Chloe said quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Language young lady." As Joyce stopped at a light and looked over. "Just do it when she gets back. I'm sure it will be fine." Chloe nodded, but focused on hugging her bag.

Joyce kept quiet the rest of the way letting Chloe think. What she could get Max when she had so little money. By the time Joyce parked the car nothing had come to mind.

"Remember, be careful out." Joyce said giving Chloe a final hug.

As Chloe exited the car, she looked around at the quiet street. A few out of town tourists were all she could see. "Going to be a light day huh."

"It picks up around noon normally." Joyce said as she locked up. "Be back by five if you want a ride home ok."

Chloe nodded and waved as she walked towards the beach parking area. The only vehicle was the RV, and the only people some family she passed on the street. Chloe inwardly glowered at the happy family but forced a smile and said, "Merry Christmas," as she passed.

Sitting at one of the tables, she waited until the family was out of sight before going over to the RV and knocking. She rubbed her hands together wishing she had brought some gloves.

When Frank opened the door, he just held out a brown bag. "Five deliveries. Instructions inside." When Chloe didn't immediately take the bag, he sighed. "You are still interested right?" Chloe nodded and placed the bag in her backpack. "Make sure you get their payments, also listed inside." Frank continued. Once Chloe nodded in understanding, Frank closed the door while saying. "Come back after you are done."

Chloe sat at one of the picnic tables and checked again to make sure no one was watching. Opening the brown bag and looking inside, she saw five smaller packages with numbers on each and a piece of paper. "Crap." All the deliveries were to Blackwell as she expected, but this time she was to deliver them in person. It made sense since she would also have to get their payments.

Grumbling as she made her way to Blackwell, she wondered just who was staying around over the winter anyway. None of the names were familiar to her, though that didn't mean that much. As she approached the school she looked up at the place. Her grades had been slipping recently. With all the problems she was having she wasn't sure if she would get in next year.

Remembering why she was there in the first place she slapped her cheeks to focus. The instructions for all the deliveries were at the dorms. She walked through the parking lot to check out who was there first. Thankfully no David so far but not wanting a repeat of last time she hurried off towards the dorms.

As she rounded the corner she almost bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." She tried to make her way around, but the man held out a arm.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Now blocking her path, Chloe looked up towards the man. He had glasses, somewhat messy hair and a well cut beard.

"I don't think so." Chloe tried again to make her way around but the man continued to get in her way. Chloe then recognized the man as the one who lectured David last time she was here.

"Strange, you don't recognize me do you. I thought everyone here knew me." The man now had a superior smile on his face. "So I have to ask, why would you not."

Chloe took a step back, now feeling a little scared. If word got to David it would cause more questions than she wanted. "Well, I don't go here." Using the moment to get her ideas in line. "I just wanted to check out where I wanted to be next year."

The man chuckled. "A fine idea, though you can't enter as I am sure you know." Waving his arm dramatically, he finally let her by. "By all means, look around."

Carefully edging around the man, Chloe made her way past. Outside were several people. A few making snowmen, some talking and one sitting by a tree drawing. Taking a chance, she walked over to the boy drawing and looked over his shoulder. It was a wonderful sketch of the area including the people despite them moving.

"Wow." Chloe caught herself commenting.

"Hmm?" The boy turned away from his work for a moment. "Sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh no, sorry. Just looking around." Chloe looked back and saw the teacher still looking at her. "I, uh, saw you drawing over here and..."

"Ah, a fellow sketcher perhaps?" He smiled back. Chloe noticed his eyes dart for a moment to something. "Or a reprieve from a watchful overseer?"

Hearing no accusation, Chloe relaxed a little. Sitting down, she fished out her sketchbook. "Both actually."

The boy suddenly pulled the book out of her hands. Before she could say anything he started flipping though her work. "Nice, nice. Excellent imagination." Stopping on one of Max, he began pointing out several things.

Time passed with the boy detailing various point of improvement or complementing parts of her work. By the time he stopped, Chloe felt overwhelmed. So many tips and advice on little things. She leaned back against the tree and let out a breath trying to take it all in. "Too much at once. Sorry, I get like that sometimes." He placed something in the book before returning it.

"Well, you should ask before taking a girls book you know." Chloe jabbed back, causing the boy to laugh. "Still, thanks for the tips."

He looked around a little. "No, no. Consider it a bonus." Chloe looked confused. "Well, with your overseer now gone, I can hopefully get my delivery?"

Chloe blinked several times. She thought over her list of deliveries, and none were supposed to be outside. "I, uh..."

He laughed again. "Sorry, location is everything is it not." He got up, offering a hand to Chloe. She accepted and got up still not sure what to do. "I believe I was supposed to meet you at room 112, yes? I was keeping watch from here is all."

Chloe took another look around. While a couple people had pointed at them earlier, none were watching at the moment. Taking care, she put away her sketchbook, and carefully pulled out one of the packages. He placed it in his pocket without a care. "Don't forget to check out your bookmark." He said as he walked off.

Looking in her backpack, she pried open her sketchbook and saw some money inside. Silently cursing, she checked and sighed in relief to find enough money. With only a little difficulty, she managed to deliver the rest of the packages. Each person quietly gave her the money and took their package. She was almost skipping as she left, humming a little tune. A voice killed the mood faster than she could have imagined.

"All done?" The man from earlier called from out of a window.

"Yeah, nice place." Chloe smirked back. "So, you like watching the girls or just really bored?"

He laughed, "Fascinated actually. You would make a wonderful photo subject." Chloe looked confused. "Since you don't know, I am the photography teacher here. The names Jefferson."

Chloe remembered talk around town of some bigshot photographer at Blackwell. The name sounded right. "Huh, well, nice to meet you I guess."

As she walked away, Jefferson gave a final call back. "I look forward to your attendance at Blackwell."

Something about the man irked her, driving her away as fast as she could walk. Catching a bus, she rushed back to the beach. Not even caring if anyone was watching, she went right up to the door and knocked. Hopping from foot to foot and rubbing her hands as she waited. Just as she was about to knock again, the door opened.

"All done?" He held out a hand. Chloe slapped down the money and waited while he counted it. "Good job." He handed back a few bills and then a larger package than she expected.

"Nice." Chloe was putting the package in her backpack when she heard Frank's laugh.

"That's not for you, here." He handed a dubs bag. "The bills make up the rest."

"Then what is..." Chloe placed her pay in her bag as well.

"Your friends delivery. They are expecting it at the library, behind some books or something stupid like that. Instructions inside like before, but they have already payed." He smiled back. "And with that, I am off. Marry Christmas and all that."

"What? But what if I need..." Chloe started but Frank just closed the door. She stood there as the RV started and then drove off.

Grumbling, she made her way back into town and the library. Still,things had good smoothly aside from that teacher. Now she had enough pot for quite a while and the money would be good for Max's gift. She gratefully entered the library and started to shake the cold out of her. Smiling at the librarian as she entered, she made her way to a back area to check out the package and its instructions. Slowly she walked around the shelves trying to find the location.

"Dude, it is too early." She recognized Trevor's voice.

"Nah, just relax. It is normally early." Justin commented, their voices getting louder.

Chloe looked around, making sure there was no one and pulled out the package. Waving it around a little, she smiled at the two as they came around the aisle.

Trevor broke into a smile at the sight, slinging a arm over her shoulder. "Nice, you got some too?" Justin waited at the end, looking around in case anyone came by.

Chloe placed the bag in Trevor's hand. He looked at it for a moment before the light went off in his head. After hiding it away, he indicated for Chloe to follow. Justin quickly grabbed several books as they made their way to a reading room. They closed the blinds and opening some books to look normal before speaking.

"So..." Trevor looked at Chloe scratching his head.

"Yeah, I was making the delivery." Chloe said, arms crossed and ready for a fight.

Justin nodded. "You don't have to do that, you know."

"Yeah, we told you, it is ok if you can't help much." Trevor said.

"Right, just leach off you two forever." Chloe continued getting angry. The two seemed to notice the shift in tone and just waited. It took a few minutes but eventually the anger subsided. She sighed feeling tired. "Look, I don't like having to rely on you two for everything."

They both smiled. "It's cool you want to help." Justin said. "Just be careful. It is still illegal."

"And know you never have to." Trevor held up a hand for a high five, which Chloe gladly returned. "We can cover, and don't want you to get in trouble."

Chloe actually laughed, it was the only thing she could do. The boys smiled and soon Chloe found herself crying. By the time she finally caught her breath, the librarian was at the door shaking her head.

"Quiet please." She said with a hint of humor before leaving. To pass some time before leaving, they checked out the books Trevor had picked up, mostly about dinosaurs. After what Chloe felt was enough time to abate suspicion she indicated to leave.

"She knows by the way." Trevor said as they walked outside. Chloe looked over a little confused, wrapping her arms around her against the cold. "The librarian, she knows about the goods."

"What?" Chloe spoke up a little louder than she intended. Looking around, she was glad no one was particularly close.

"Yeah, she thinks it's great. You might be making deliveries for her at times." Justin said.

Chloe looked back eyes wide before shaking her head. She waved goodbye to the two, promising to meetup after Christmas. She returned to the diner all smiles for a good days work. Joyce called over as she entered. "Hey hun, you look mighty cold. One sec and I will get you some hot chocolate."

Chloe smiled back and walked to her usual spot. As Joyce placed a cup in front of her, she gave her a quick hug. "Thanks mom."

"Well now." Joyce smiled down and hugged her back. "Long day?"

"Lot more walking than I intended." Chloe picked up the cup as Joyce sat down for a moment. "Couldn't get much drawing done because of the weather."

Joyce nodded, "Was surprised you thought you could. Still, I'm glad you did try."

A man called out, "Could I get a refill."

Joyce sighed and smiled back to Chloe. "Take as long as you need. And if you want some food just let me know."

Chloe nodded and leaned back trying to relax. Pulling out her sketchbook she spent a while drawing the scene around her. After a while, and the diner mostly emptying, Joyce walked over again and looked down at her. "Mind if I take a look?"

Chloe looked over her half finished work before handing over the book. A nearby clock said it was still only half past three. "Still got a few more hours huh?"

"Mhmm." Joyce replied while looking over the past few pages. "It is so nice seeing you do more drawing." She handed back the book with a smile.

"Yeah..." Chloe put the book away, focusing on her drink. "Not exactly the nicest things to draw about back then."

"I know." Joyce's smile broke a little, but she did her best to sound normal. "I know." The two sat in silence for a while until a new customer walked in. "No rest for the weary. You still good?" Chloe nodded and took a sip of hot chocolate. "Good. Don't feel like you have to stay around if you are up for the walk home."

With the thought of yet more walking, a idea popped into Chloe's head. "Hey... Think I could start to learn to drive soon?"

Joyce looked back, her face both concerned and shocked. "Really?" Chloe stayed silent, and just looked at Joyce. "Well, we can talk about it another time. I would rather you know than not."

Chloe smiled, "Yeah, should have started sooner, but..." Joyce quickly nodded as Chloe's face fell. "Anyway, think I will walk home."

Joyce gave Chloe a hug as she stood up, "There's some leftover casserole in the fridge. See you tonight."

Chloe gathered up her stuff, and waved goodbye as she left. Snow had started to fall again and a cold wind had picked up in the past hour. Once again reminding Chloe she didn't have any gloves. Huddling as much as she could, she hurried off in the direction of the home.

Shaking off the cold as she got inside, she quickly went to her room. She pulled out the bag but focused on the money first. Counting up, she found herself with $20, a welcome bonus. The bag itself was enough for four, maybe five joints if she stretched it.

Once she hid the bag, she wondered what she was going to do over the holidays. In the past she would spend it with William and Joyce, catching up and just watching silly things on TV. Joyce reading magazines while William would make jokes all through the shows and movies.

She leaned back in her chair and just sighed. She didn't even have any more tears for him it seemed. She also expected David to make several appearances for better or worse. Her stomach growled breaking her train of thought and making her realize she had skipped lunch.

As she heated up the remains of the casserole, she looked around the empty house. Quiet and cold. The wind outside causing howling sounds as it blew. The soft hum and low light of the microwave casting shadows across the room. She sat and ate, watching the setting sun. "Merry Christmas Max."

As Chloe expected, David was to come over for Christmas dinner. The day had started so well too. Breakfast had been some awesome pancakes and bacon. Then Joyce had promised to give her some lessons in the new year as her present. Only after that buttering up did she mention that David was going to be over for dinner.

"He's not giving me lessons is he?" Chloe snarkily replied.

Joyce just shook her head. "No, no, no."

Chloe laughed at the reaction. "Easy, I know." Chloe collapsed into the couch and turned on the TV. "When do I have to be presentable?"

"Normal dinner time." Joyce sat down beside her, holding a magazine. "Nothing to do until then, so lets just relax."

It wasn't until mid afternoon, and Joyce standing up to start dinner, that Chloe realized how long she had been sitting there. It had felt nice to just be around Joyce. No arguments or troubles, just like before. With the sounds of Joyce preparing food and the smells of dinner, for a brief moment she could almost imagine things as they were.

Soon enough the moment passed. As she walked into her room, she started to feel anxious. She debated a small smoke break, but quickly shot down the idea since David could arrive at any moment. Instead she tried to figure what she could wear. She would normally on Christmas wear her PJ's all day. Almost seemed sacrilegious to bother getting dressed properly. Still, she didn't want to cause more problems at the moment.

Once dressed she focused on what she could get for Max. After several minutes and no ideas she pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing to relax. When a knock startled her, she looked down at a half finished work realizing she just blanked the past hour.

"Chloe?" A uncertain David called out from the other side of the door. "Diner is almost ready."

"Alright, be down in a sec." Chloe replied. Looking down at her progress, it was a drawing of Max as a pirate. A second person, was standing beside her, but had no proper shape yet. Standing together on a ship looking out to a endless ocean. "Nice, if I can finish this up in time and frame it, I am sure Max would love it as a present." Grabbing her supplies, she opened her door to the smell of dinner.

"Dang mom, really went all out huh." Chloe rounded the stairs looking at Joyce and the turkey just being pulled out of the oven. "Need a hand?"

"I got it." David walked over, oven mitts on. Carefully pulling the turkey out to be carved. Once done, a plate full of turkey and stuffing was placed in the middle of a full spread.

Chloe flashed back to Thanksgiving. A similar spread, but this time everyone, herself included, seemed more relaxed. She placed her drawing materials on the coffee table for later and took her seat.

Aside from a quick prayer of thanks everyone was more than happy to just dig in. Joyce and David spent most of the meal casually talking about something. Chloe tuned them out and instead thought on how to finish her drawing.

"You ok with that?" Joyce poked Chloe in the arm to get her attention.

"Huh?" Chloe looked at the two of them. "Sorry, lost in thought."

"You mind spending New Years alone?" Joyce repeated.

"I suppose." Shoving some more turkey in her mouth, Chloe continued to Joyce's dismay. "I'm sure I can entertain myself."

"Eat or talk young lady." Joyce slapped Chloe's arm with her fork. "Still, thank you."

"From me too. I will leave my phone number in case you need to get in contact." David smiled over.

Chloe just waved them off, glad to be having what seemed to be a normal meal. The past week she had been in control so she decided to push her luck a little. "How goes the grass battle by the way."

"None of that tonight." Joyce immediately said with a sigh.

David nodded, but seemed to not be able to help adding something. "Poorly, but I will leave it at that." Joyce gave him a look as well but with nothing from either of them she eventually nodded and returned to their previous conversation.

Chloe counted to ten in her head. When nothing happened ans she still felt calm, she breathed out a sigh of relief. "Be right back."

Joyce just nodded as Chloe went upstairs. A quick trip to the bathroom later, she stood in front of the mirror washing her hands. So far things had been going just fine. Then she remembered Thanksgiving and what David had brought then. Bracing herself, she quietly went downstairs.

Casually looking down the hall, she made sure neither Joyce or David could see her. She quietly walked over to David's jacket. Reaching a hand into each pocket, she felt around... and found only a wallet and some keys.

With a smile she walked over to the couch and hopped over the back. She turned on a silly Christmas movie and opened her book to continue drawing. She filled out the ocean and ship. Putting details into Max and fixing mistakes. Whenever she started to work on the second person, she found herself hesitating, and then finding something else to work on.

After almost a hour she gave up and looked over to see a clean table. Joyce and David now sat across from each other drinking coffee. Closing the book, she walked over and poured herself a cup. "So, what **are** you New Years plans?"

Joyce just smiled back while David explained. "Well, some co-workers are throwing a party at Blackwell." He looked a little nervous but a brief cough seemed to shake it off. "Just some music and light drinks."

"I'm sure it will be lovely." Joyce said then looked over at Chloe. "I can leave you some money for food ok."

The thought of being alone on New Years gave her a idea. She had no idea what Justin and Trevor would be doing but the idea of them all hanging here was actually pretty appealing. "Do you mind if I have some friends over?"

Joyce seemed a little surprised, "Well sure. So long as you clean up after it's fine by me."

"Thanks, it should only be a couple of people." Chloe gave Joyce a hug. Joyce smiled back and then returned her attention to David.

As Chloe went upstairs to leave them alone, she thought over the idea some more. She had gotten Trevor's number a while back. Pulling out her phone, she sent him a message.

Chloe: 'Yo'

It took a minute, but soon had a reply.

Trevor: 'Yo Clo. What's hanging.'

C: 'You busy New Years?'

T: 'Just going to hang with J and some new friends'

'You free?'

C: 'My house is'

'Free food'

T: 'Nice. One sec.'

Chloe put down her phone and pulled out her stash. No where near enough if it was going to be a group. Still, if they were coming, she bet they would bring some along as well.

T: 'They are down with that.'

'U cool with 2 others?'

C: 'Who?'

T: 'Dana and Hayden.'

She thought over the two. She had seen Dana around and seemed like a typical cheerleader but otherwise ok. Hayden was a jock but at least never seemed to bully anyone.

C: 'If you are vouching, its cool'

T: 'Nice, u supply food, we supply favors.'

It took Chloe a moment, but caught on to the meaning. Smiling, she began to plan her New Years bash.

As Chloe watched David and Joyce head off, she texted Trevor and Justin for pizza orders and to come over. Not even five minutes later, the two were knocking on her door along with two new friends.

"Sup Clo." Trevor said high fiving as he entered. Justin, Hayden and Dana followed suit, shaking off a little snow as they entered.

"What, were you all waiting or something?" Chloe said while closing the door.

"Pretty much." Justin said.

"Nice place." Hayden looked around a little, but didn't stray too far.

"Nice to finally meet you Chloe. Sad we never get to hang out at school." Dana smiled as she hung up her coat. "You are always so stuck in with Max, makes it hard to approach either of you."

"Wait, you wanted to hang out." Chloe looked over at Dana surprised.

"I always want to get to know people." Dana peeked into the kitchen where Trevor and Justin seemed to be taking stock of supplies. "And you and Max both seem like really awesome people. She going to be here too?"

After recovering from the shock of people wanting to hang out with her Chloe stammered out a response. "Oh, uh no. She is out of town." Dana sighed but shrugged. Turning her attention to the boys Chloe tried to get their attention."Hey, so we ordering pizza or what?"

"Priorities my friend." Hayden walked over, slinging a arm across her shoulder. "First we need a prime location."

"Uhhh, what?" Chloe looked over and saw Dana just as confused while Trevor and Justin started to head upstairs. Getting annoyed, she gave a quick shout. "Hello. Answers. Now."

Hayden just laughed. "To light up my friend. Need the right place."

"Smallish, and contained." Trevor called down, but stopped going upstairs.

"Enough space for us all to sit." Justin continued.

"Oh, are you talking about hotboxing?" Dana spoke up.

"Hotboxing?" Chloe looked between them all still confused. "Ok, start explaining."

"Easy, easy." Hayden continued, but seeing the look on Chloe's face finally removed his arm. "Just a way of getting high better."

"Like what we do in the bathroom at school but better." Trevor said. "Let the room really fill up so you are enveloped in it."

Chloe gave the idea some thought while the rest just waited for a response. "Ok, some ground rules."

"Your house, your rules." Justin said.

"No going through my stuff." They all looked a little confused as Chloe spoke. "And you have to get out before midnight." Expecting something more, they all waited. "That's it. I mean, try not to break anything but yeah."

"That's it?" Dana looked a little confused but shrugged. "Ok?"

"Come on then." Chloe led them all upstairs and into her room. "Good enough?"

"Bed, chair, cleanish floor." Trevor started to count.

"Cleanish?" Chloe joked back, causing Trevor to just shrug.

"Only a single window and the door... nice." Hayden looked around.

"Bed for girls only." Dana hopped past and sat down. "We can set a alarm for the time before we start." The group all gave a final look around before a communal, "Nice."

"So, we need anything else?" Chloe walked over and sat down beside Dana.

"Food and drinks ahead of time." Dana smiled over. "That's all I know."

"Some towels to block things off. Maybe something to block the window too just in case." Hayden took a seat in the chair while Justin and Trevor got out various supplies. "Hawaiian btw."

"Finally we get a answer." Chloe joked as she walked into the hall to get some towels. "Anyone else want to suggest something."

"Meat lovers." Trevor and Justin said together to a round of laughter.

"I am good with whatever." Dana replied once she stopped laughing. "And you two need to get a room."

"We already found one it seems." Trevor commented back.

Chloe looked over at Dana, "Keep them in line for a minute." As she made the call she listened to the light conversation inside her room. Once done she stood outside thinking.

All this time and people like Dana wanted to hang out but were afraid. Why did she and Max always spent time only with each other. How many friends should they have by now. Part of her wanted Max all to herself, to protect her. Maybe she was just hurting them both. Heck, as soon as she stopped hanging out with Max as much, she seemed to make a new friend in Warren.

"Hey, she said no searching." Dana called out. Shaking her head, Chloe returned and saw the three boys all looking at Dana who was standing on her bed pointing down. "Don't worry, I got you covered C."

"Thanks." Chloe gave the boys the best disappointed look she could. "And after I go through the trouble of ordering you food."

"Sorry, sorry. Just wanted to see if there were some more chairs or something to sit on." Hayden continued to wave his hands in apology.

"Then grab some cushions from the couch downstairs." Chloe commented walking over to the bed. Fist bumping Dana as they sat down together. "Well, go on now." The three boys ran off while Dana and Chloe laughed. They returned a few moments later with all the cushions and tossed them around the room.

"Well, with that out of the way, shall we get things ready?" Hayden smiled as he pulled out a small bag.

"Time to pool things up." Trevor and Justin followed suit.

Dana sadly shrugged. "Sorry, I am still pretty new to this. I don't have anything to add."

"It's cool. Good to have another girl around." Chloe smiled over reassuringly. After looking over all the supplies, they decided on making Nine joints total. Three from each supply brought. Chloe felt like helping out and guided Dana in making one for herself. A nod of approval from Trevor once done filling Chloe with a small amount of pride.

Just as they were packing up, the doorbell rang. "B R B." Just before leaving the room Chloe turned back. "Dana's in charge." The sound of Dana's evil laughter followed Chloe as she went downstairs making her smile. Grabbing the pizza's and some paper towels she balanced her way back to her room.

"Allow me." Hayden grabbed the pizza's as Chloe got to her room. Distributing them around so that every direction had a open box. "We are still missing something though."

"Yeah, ashtrays." Trevor pulled some makeshift ones out of his bag to distribute around. "So, we have food."

"We have fun." Justin spread out the joints.

"We have new friends." Dana slung a arm across Chloe's shoulder.

Hayden closed the door and blocked the base with a towel. "Lets get fucking high."

She had no idea what time it was. The evening... however long it had been was now a blur. Three joints at a time were passed around the circle. Taking a pull and passing on. Now the room looked like a rave without the lights. At some point someone had found her music setup and starter whatever was in last. Most of the pizza was gone and the third round of joints was almost finished.

The three boys were lying on the ground looking at something on the ceiling. Dana lay back on Chloe's bed, looking at a picture of Max and Chloe that was on the wall. "You two are really close huh."

Chloe flopped back beside her. "Yeah. Since kids."

"You still are." Dana joked back. "Must be nice though."

"Don't have old friends?" Chloe looked over, seeing Dana still looking at the picture.

"Nah, moved to Arcadia when I was twelve." Dana sighed. "Hard to keep in contact you know." Chloe just nodded. "Still, you and Max..."

"Huh?" Chloe looked away.

"Are..." Dana started but stopped at the expression on Chloe's face. "Never mind, I need some pizza." Dana rolled up and off the bed leaving Chloe alone.

Taking several deep breaths, she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and just focused on relaxing again. Just as her mind emptied a noise distracted them all.

"Dang, already." Hayden reached over and turned off the alarm. They all looked at the time, eleven.

Dana got to her feet, waving a little with pizza in her hand. "Alright boys, time to clean up. Chop, chop."

Trevor checked that outside was reasonably clear before opening the window and turned on a fan. "Is going to be a while still, so sit back and chill."

Dana walked over, "We have to hang out more C."

"You are welcome to join us when we light up at school." Chloe smiled back.

"Sure, but I mean just hang out normally. Like you and Max and whatnot." Dana said between mouthfuls of pizza.

"Maybe..." Chloe stayed lying down, just looking at the ceiling.

"No maybe. You don't need to protect her." Chloe finally looked over at Dana who had a knowing smile on.

"Right..." Chloe felt defensive. "We did just met you know."

"Hey I am just trying to be friendly." Dana sat back down beside Chloe again.

"Now, now girls." Hayden smiled over. "You could just kiss and makeup, or help with the cleanup."

"In your dreams rhyming man." Dana shot over causing Hayden to chuckle.

Trying to change the topic, Chloe blurted out. "How long will this take?"

"A while. Need to properly air things out." Trevor said packing up the last of the remains. Some scented candles were lit as well to help cover things up.

Chloe looked over at Dana who was now watching the boys. Rolling herself upright, she looked around at the mess. "Well, no one generally goes into my room, and the towel stopped it going into the rest of the house right?" Trevor nodded. "Should be fine soon then."

Conversation moved to how Trevor, Justin and Chloe communicated times to light up at school. Hayden mentioned he might join in from time to time, while Dana seemed less interested. "I probably won't join that often. More a sometimes thing for me." The boys nodded sagely. "On the other hand, if you ever do this again count me in."

Chloe was surprised at Dana's comment. She almost felt like she needed to smoke up these days. The fact that Dana was able to keep herself in check so easily annoyed her a little but mostly made her jealous. As she sat in thought, she ignored the conversation until Trevor called over.

"Hey Clo. You ok?" Trevor said.

"Sorry, yeah." Chloe rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. "Just getting a little tired I think."

"Normal my friend. My bro should be here soon so anyone else need a ride?" Justin spoke up as he opened the door.

Both Dana and Hayden took him up on the offer. Chloe waved them off before locking up. As she entered her room, she realized they had left the cushions for the couch in her room. Sighing, she dragged them down and fixed up the couch before collapsing on her bed for the night.

Chloe woke up to the sound of happy laughter. Rubbing her eyes, she stumbled out of her room and looked downstairs. The sight of David and Joyce kissing almost making her turn around when something else caught her eye. A small box in one of David's hands.

David looked up and saw Chloe. He almost looked like he was crying. Joyce turned around smiling up at Chloe. "David asked me to marry him."

Too tired to do much of anything, Chloe rubbed her eyes for a second before turning around to return to her room. "It's way too late for this." She called out as she closed her door. Leaning against the door, she cried silently until sleep once again took hold.


	5. Chapter 5 - Signs

2013 - October

Chloe had been quite for several minutes. Her head still on Max's lap and looking out over the scrapyard. Max idly ran her fingers though Chloe's hair and tried to follow her gaze. Broken down cars, electronics, signs... all just like in her time. If there was something important, she didn't know what it was.

Letting out a sigh, she looked back at Chloe. This, she knew, or at least she thought she did. If she was being honest, she wasn't even sure of that. Chloe surprised her so often now she had started to doubt even that.

It didn't help that this place was making her uncomfortable. This was the place Rachel had been buried. Where Chloe would have died several times if not for her. To top it off, she had always felt it was a special place for those two. If only she wasn't afraid of the answer, if only she had actually asked Chloe. No, she was sure in time Chloe would tell her, no reason to push.

The sun was getting low and still no word from Chloe. Looking down, she thought about where the story had left off, New Years Eve and Joyce accepting David's proposal. Chloe was probably just lost in her own memories. Max's hand moved to the back of Chloe's neck, feeling the tense muscles. Her fingers started to massage, drawing a sigh from the girl.

Chloe finally turned to look up, her eyes holding Max fast. She reached a hand up and caressed Max's face. "I was a wreck the next day. Not sure if the pot made things easier or not." Max frowned at the words. With her other hand, Chloe pulled Max's face into a smile. "Hey now, good with the bad and all of that, right?"

Max lightly swatted Chloe's hands away. "Well, I was kinda hoping the good sooner to be honest."

"Hella lot of crap in my past you've had to live through already." With a final pat on Max's head, Chloe got up. "But hey, this is where we end up right." Chloe pulled out her phone and smiled. With a mischievous look, she grabbed Max's hand. "Come on."

Before Max could ask, she found herself pulled along. The place looked so different in the setting sun's light. A kaleidoscope formed of broken mirrors and metallic surfaces. It all rushed past like neon lights as Chloe kept pulling Max onward to some destination. She moved over as much as around the piles, each step taken as if a thousand times before. This was Chloe's castle, her land, her home.

Finally they arrived on top of a ruined bus, setup with a few chairs. Without warning, Chloe sat and pulled Max on her lap. Wrapping her arms around Max, she held her close and nuzzled into her neck. Once Max stopped giggling she looked over it all. The broken wrecks, the trash, the sum total of peoples lives just scattered around forgotten. It glowed, like a fire flickering around them, warming. She tried to take it all in, the patters of light and dancing shadows. As each minute passed, the story they told changed as the sun lowered.

Soon the sun started to dip behind the hills and the light began to fade. She felt Chloe's arms hug her a little closer. She wanted something to remember this, to know she was actually here. Pulling out her camera, she focused on the two of them. Just as she was pressing the button, she felt Chloe's lips on her neck.

 **Flash**

Looking back, Chloe grinned and kissed her neck again. A giggle turned to a shudder as Chloe then started to suck. With a overly dramatic pop, Chloe's left her mark. Sighing, Max put the photo and camera away before Chloe did anything else. Thankfully, Chloe just gave another squeeze and waited for the sun to finish its descent.

Once the sun was fully gone, she felt Chloe's lips on her cheek. A cold wind started up and she shuddered in the cold. Wordless, Chloe helped Max up and guided her back to Chloe's truck. Even in the dark, Chloe didn't stumble once. Lead by her hand, she guided Max though the maze of trash as easily as walking down a empty hall.

Once inside her truck, Chloe started the heat while they looked over the now dark junkyard. "I only found this place because of Rachel you know." A happy smile on her face as she spoke.

"O-oh?"

"We'll get to it, but yeah." A wistful look in Chloe's eyes as she spoke.

Max looked outside, wondering how it all happened. How close had they been, were they. She opened her mouth, then slouched and kept quiet. She could wait. Just push down her worries and wait.

She felt Chloe's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. "So, what's going on in that head Max."

"N-nothing." She scratched her face, trying to find something to look at. "Just a lot to take in, ya know."

"Seriously Max, what is it?"

Max fidgeted with their linked hand. "U-um, I was just curious about you two."

"Oh, little jelly over there."

Max flinched at the word. "N-no, not really." Max paused, afraid. Another squeeze from Chloe's hand and she knew Chloe was not going to let this go. "Were you two."

"No." Max jumped, not expecting to be interrupted. "It's complicated, so kinda might be the better answer. But no." Chloe shuffled over, and snuggled against Max.

Max's head was rushing, trying to make sense of what Chloe had said. As Chloe got close, she stiffened feeling annoyed. "What do you mean kinda." Her free hand started to grip against her pants.

"Well, it would be spoilers." Chloe teased back.

"Then spoil." Max snapped. She regretted it immediately but the tension in her body wouldn't go away.

Chloe slowly pulled away and held up their linked hand between them. "She got me to admit what I really wanted." Her hand lightly squeezed Max's. "You."

Max's mouth hung open, looking for words for several seconds. "I-I shouldn't have asked." She expected Chloe to say something, anything, but more silence. "It's just, you were both so close." Max keep talking, scared of the silence continuing. "I-I'm sorry ok. I was, am afraid I'm just a holdover for her. That everything now is just, you wanting to be with her."

With her free hand, Chloe turned Max's face to look at her. "I have always loved you."

Max tried to focus on Chloe, her vision blurry though her tears.

"I can't know how it was in your time. How things played out without you around." Max felt a finger wipe a tear from her face. "But I'm sure both here and there, I always loved you. Even when I didn't understand, I loved you. Even when you hated me, I loved you."

Leaning forward, their lips met as the moon peaked out from the clouds.

* * *

They both were starving by the time they arrived home. Chloe cooked, well reheated, the last of some leftovers Joyce had made before leaving. While eating, Chloe did her best to catch Max up on some local happenings. School drama, homework status and anything else from the past week of note.

"What else. Oh yeah, lot of storms in the area recently."

"Storms?" Max snapped to attention.

"Uh yeah, must have been at least five this past week."

Felling a knot in her stomach Max put down her fork. "W-what about snow?"

"Snow?" Chloe thought it over for a moment. "No, way too warm for snow." She then shoved the last of her food in her mouth as she watched Max.

Max nodded. Still, she had to be sure. "H-how about dead birds?" Chloe just raised a eyebrow and continued to chew but slower. "Beached... whales?"

"Dude, what the fuck happened in your timeline." Chloe's words were a little muffled around the food.

It took Max several seconds to make out the words. After a moment, she managed a disapproving look. "Seriously, eat or talk." Max purposefully held up a meatball on her fork.

Chloe leaned over and bit it off. She waved a hand dismissively but did swallow before continuing. "Psh, whatever Maximom." Max just rolled her eyes and finished the last of her food. "But no, nothing like that. Just a bunch of storms."

"Sorry." Max smiled, glad it was nothing. "They were all, like signs or something. We just got so caught up in searching for Rachel, it seemed to get forgotten. I don't want to make the same mistake again."

"Still, beached whales?" Continued to stare in disbelief at Max.

"It was a hella long week."

"Not letting this one go. BEACHED. WHALES."

"Fine. Yes. Beached whales." Max threw up her hands in defeat. "Honestly, thinking back I'm not sure how we just kept focused on finding Rachel. Everything kept reminding us of the tornado coming."

Chloe smiled but let it go at that. She stretched giving Max a minute before speaking up. "Hey, so if you are good talking about your time..."

Max did her best to ready herself. "Ask away."

"You said you would explain us meeting in more details." Chloe leaned back on her chair.

"Right." Max grimaced. "Might want to brace yourself."

Seeing Max's expression, Chloe rocked for a moment before swinging forward. Leaning on the table, she rested her chin in her hands and nodded for Max to start.

"So, it all started with my powers. I saw the vision in class and was freaked out. Needing a break, I went to wash my face in the bathroom. I noticed a blue butterfly came in and I had to take a photo of it. So, I was in the corner when someone burst in." Chloe started to smile. "Nathan Prescott."

Chloe's face fell into confusion. "Uh, so he went into the wrong bathroom?"

Max shook her head. "Then you burst in, though I didn't realize it as I was hiding. You were looking to extort him for money." Max paused in case Chloe had some questions but she just indicated for Max to continue. "He pulled out a gun. Y-you tried to be aggressive, get him to back down." Max paused for another breath. "But it just made him angrier, and the gun went off. He shot you."

Chloe's eyes widened and let a single word slip out. "Fuck."

"That was when I first used my powers. Just by instinct, I rewound time and found myself back in class. I wasn't sure if it was another dream or what. A few experiments later, I was sure that I could actually rewind time. Then realized I could do something for you."

"So what, you beat up Nathan or something?"

"I, uh, I hit the fire alarm."

"Pfff." Chloe's head fell onto the table and barely managed to not laugh. "Sorry, but that might be the most Max thing I can imagine."

"W-what?" Max crossed her arms and tried her best to look annoyed.

"Look, you could have yelled out before I came in. Maybe call a teacher, or stand in front of the washroom so Nathan wouldn't enter. Hell, warn 'principal nosy butt' that Nathan had a gun. But no, you take the route that mean you don't have to talk to anyone."

"Still saved your life."

"Touché." Chloe smiled back. "Still, that's not how we met now is it."

"No, but a little later, Nathan thought I had been in the bathroom and was getting in my face in the parking lot. Warren tried to step in but Nathan was pissed and punched him."

"Warren huh? Guess some things never change."

Max looked surprised. "What do you mean."

"The guy's had a major crush on you." Chloe smirked. "Not sure if us dating made that better or worse. At least he has moved on though."

Max sighed and shook her head. "Anyway, then you almost hit me with your truck. We recognized each other and you waved me in."

"And we drove off into the sunset." Chloe waved a arm dramatically. Her smile breaking at the look on Max's face. "Years of frustration made it a hella long ride huh."

"It was... tense." Despite the words, a smile was on Max's face. "But it was still awesome to see you again." Chloe leaned over and lightly kissed her.

"I'm sure I felt the same, juuuuust hidden behind stubbornness and probably some not so hidden anger issues." She leaned back, taking a moment to think it over. "Man, never a break for us huh."

"Hey, good with the bad, right." Max smiled and stacked up the dishes.

"True nuff." Chloe got up and dumped their dishes in the sink. "Well, I think we need a no thinking night."

Max nodded in agreement. "TV?"

"TV"

Lying down, Max turned on some show. Neither really cared, just some background noise while they snuggled on the couch together. Chloe wrapped a arm around Max, occasionally nuzzling her head. After a few adjustments, the two found a comfortable position and let their minds wander.

Max thought over all Chloe had told her. She wondered how had this Max reacted to it all. Everything was all from Chloe's view so she had to guess at her own reactions. Chloe's lying and broken promises, she knew it was coming to a head soon. Given how tired Chloe seemed after each story, she was a little afraid of hearing what came next.

As a annoying ad came on for the third time she reached over to mute the TV. As she moved, she realized Chloe's arm was looser than she remembered. Listening, she could just make out her light breathing. Carefully she turned around and looked at the sleeping girls face. Chloe sighed and a smile crossed her face. Gently, Max moved some stray hairs back, causing a flicker in Chloe's eyes.

Chloe tiredly opened her eyes, a hand raised to block the TV's glare. "Huh?"

"Sorry." Max quickly turned off the TV.

"Man, what time is it?" Chloe looked over and strained her eyes to make out the clock in the dark.

"Time for bed, come on." Max got up and helped the sleepy girl stand and head upstairs.

She opened the door to their room but before she could turn on the lights, Chloe, still half asleep, stumbled over to their bed. Without grace she flopped onto it with a thud. Impressively, staying face down, she managed to pull off her clothes and haphazardly tossed them to the side. Even her jeans. Max was suddenly both sad and relieved for not turning on the lights.

Quietly, she grabbed her PJ's and crept to the bathroom before changing. Feeling a little nervous about the almost naked girl waiting for her, she made sure to be extra careful cleaning up. As she finished brushing her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror. Psyching herself up, she whispered to her reflection, "It's fine Max. Things are fixed now." Then with a smile. "We can finally be, no, we are together. This is normal now."

Doing her best to remain calm, she returned and climbed into bed. As soon as she did, Chloe reached a arm around and hugged her. Blushing a little, she tried to return the embrace and was rewarded with a sigh from the other girl. A cold breeze came in thought a open window. Max carefully pulled a blanket over the two of them and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The sun drifted across Max's eyes and stirred her awake. Trying to raise a arm, she found it trapped under something. Using her other arm she rubbed her eyes against the light and tried to get her bearings.

Then she felt whoever was on her arm stir and grumble, annoyed at the disturbance.

Now wide awake, Max looked at the Chloe, in just panties, face down on top of her arm. Her body was almost a painting of colours between her hair and tattoos. It was the first time she had to admire them all without clothes in the way. Looking them over, it seems like she had more than her Chloe. Her hand started to lightly trace sleeves pattern, then moved her hand along her back. Moving her hand down along her spine, she saw another near her waist. A pirate sword with a word written across it.

Max.

She traced each letter, imagining when she could have gotten it. When they sneaked into the pool, she had gotten a good look at her . She was fairly sure she didn't have it then. Her hand slowly moved along the blade, wondering when she had gotten it.

"Lower." Chloe's voice was muffled, her head still buried in her pillow.

Max stopped, then lightly kissed Chloe's head. "Morning."

Chloe mumbled something again, but gave little other response. Still, with Chloe somewhat awake, Max managed to extract her other arm and get up. Now lit up, she realized it was also the first time she had a good look at her room. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the photo mural, just like the one in her dorm.

It felt strange looking over her own photos and not recognizing them. Unsurprisingly, there were a lot of Chloe both with or without her. A few of Joyce and David around the house. Kate playing her violin, Dana practicing, Justin and Trevor skateboarding with varying amounts of success. Warren looking over some experiment. Almost all her classmates doing whatever they loved. Most of the rest were more artistic. Various compositions of nature and human life. On and on.

And none looked familiar to her at all. She could recognize her style in them and the people and places, but that just made it more unnerving. Here was her life, her passion and yet it was not hers.

She also noticed who was missing. Nothing of Nathan or... him. Even thinking of him made her tense up and rub her wrists. Shaking her head, she looked over the mural again. There were several voids. Running her hands through the empty space, she could guess what used to be there.

Her life in front of her, yet locked away like these pictures. Part of her was tempted to try and go into the photos, experience these moments. She dismissed the thought as soon as it came. It would not be the same and she could change things for the worse.

A sound from behind drew her attention. Chloe was now hugging Max's pillow, trying her best to hide from the sun. Quietly she picked up her camera and took a photo. The sound elicited a new grumble from the sleepy girl. After a few moment to let it develop, she walked back to her mural.

This photo was a little too private so placed it in a drawer. Then she remembered the photo from last night. Fishing it out of her bag, she looked it over for the first time. Her eyes wide as Chloe's lips were on her neck. Somehow she felt like Chloe's eyes were grinning at the viewer. Max quietly laughed and filled one of the voids. Looking it over one last time, she smiled and left to take a shower.

Taking her time, she let the water run across her body. A few moments of just normal before she had to get back to relearning everything. Thankfully at least her body felt like her own. Thinking over last night, she ran her finger along where Chloe had kissed her. Stepping out she wiped a hand across the foggy mirror to take a look. It was noticeable, but not that bad thankfully.

Feeling bold, she turned to to give a final wink at herself when her eye noticed something else. Using her towel, she cleared off more of the mirror and took a closer look. Like on Chloe, a tattoo on her lower back. Her fingers traced the familiar pattern. A pirate sword and a word.

Chloe.

She was blushing as she returned to her room. Chloe was now sitting on the end of the bed, still hugging Max's pillow, and still undressed. Seeing Max in but a towel woke her up fast. "And a good morning to me too." Despite blushing, Max manged to stick out her tongue at the comment. "Hella bold fashion choice for hanging out with Kate."

"I am not meeting Kate wearing a towel." The banter thankfully pushed the tattoo out of mind for the moment.

"I could ware one too if that would help."

"You are not meeting Kate in just a towel either."

"Hey, maybe she is into that and would join us in towels?" Chloe looked over at Max's stupefied expression. "Too far?" Max just nodded back. "Right." She spent a moment to rub her neck before continuing. "So, uh, when we meeting up again."

"Can you double check my phone, can't remember the exact time." Max called out behind her while looking over her clothes choices.

Dropping the pillow, Chloe took a moment to find Max's phone on her desk. "Looks like... ten minutes from now."

"What!" Max grabbed the phone out of Chloe's hand. "Crap, crap, crap." She looked to Chloe to ask her to hurry up. Instead she noticed Chloe's eyes looking up and down Max's half dressed state. She then noticed Chloe was no longer behind a pillow.

"Still approving of your choice of clothes here." Chloe called over as Max blushed and ran back to her closet.

"Why didn't I set a alarm or something." Max threw some clothes at Chloe to hopefully get the other girl to stop staring and start getting ready.

Chloe caught and smelled a shirt before tossing it to the side and grabbing a different one from the floor. "You did. You turned it off a while ago." She commented back as she started to get dressed. "And we got at least half a hour. Kate always expects us a little late."

Max stopped zipping up her pants to look at Chloe. "Why?"

"She knows us." Chloe just shrugged. Now finished dressing, she hugged Max from behind. "Calm down Max. It's Kate we are talking about here." She finished doing up Max's pants and then turned her around. "Or is Kate some horrible demon in your time."

"No. Kate is, well Kate."

"Right, she'll understand. Don't worry." A quick kiss, before looking over them Max. "You good?" A nod. "Then lets go."

* * *

Max's hand hovered above the handle to the girls hall. She wondered if she could just go home and text Kate she couldn't make it. Taking a moment to remind herself once more it was just Kate, she took a deep breath and pushed open the door stepping into the empty hallway.

"Well done First Mate Maximus, the path be finally clear." Chloe linked a arm with Max pulling her down the hall. "Only you could bypass the two gates that blocked our way."

"Hrumph"

Chloe stopped and turn to face Max. "Seriously, you sure you're ok? We can still back out."

Max shook her head. "If I can't even face Kate..." Max looked over Chloe's shoulder as a door opened. Kate poked her head out and smiled when she saw Max.

"Max." Kate pulled Max into a hug as soon as she got close. ""I'm so glad you could make it."

"What, no hug for me" Chloe did her best hurt puppy face. Kate just chuckled and gave her a quick hug as well.

"Tea is almost ready so come on in."

The citrus smell of the tea wafted out of the room inviting Max inside. Entering Kate room was like a warm hug, relaxing and comforting all at once. Her mind remembered all the happy times here together. Chloe walked over to Alice's cage and pulled her out. Lying down on Kate's bed, she snuggled the bunny leaving the two to their tea. Max chuckled as she looked around.

She couldn't help but remember the last time she was in Kate's room. The curtains closed and mirror covered. The whole place shrouded in darkness and depression. Her clothes just lying on the floor. Finding that awful letter from her Aunt and that disturbing drawing. The most shocking was Kate herself. She was hunched over looking so tired, trying to hide and protect herself from the world.

Here, the sun shone in filling the room with light. Everything was tidy and put away. Kate looked a little nervous, but happy. Max could even spy what looked to be some new drawings Kate had made.

Kate stopped setting cups out and looked at Max. "You ok Max. You look a little lost."

Smiling back, Max took a seat beside Kate. "Sorry, just happy to see you again."

"Same, it has been too long." Kate smiled back and poured her and Max a cup of tea. Then, with a wink for Max, pulled out and handed a takeout cup to Chloe. Chloe smiled back and placed it to the side as she continued to play with Alice.

Max looked at Kate, surprised she actually went though with their from joke yesterday. They both looked over at Chloe, playing with Alice before laughing a little. Chloe gave them a concerned look but shrugged it off. After a quick cheers, Kate and Max slowly enjoyed their first cups in silence. Minutes passed as the two just savored the tea.

As Kate poured them a second cup she finally spoke. "So, how have you been Max."

Max wasn't sure what she could say. How long had it been. What had happened. "Well, it has been a good weekend so far."

"Right." The word sounded a little sad. "That's good at least."

Max looked into her cup. Chloe had hinted at something last morning, probably similar to what had happened in her timeline. Kate was probably worried about that or at least what she knew of it. Max caught herself rubbing her wrist. Then felt a familiar hand rubbing the back of her neck.

Looking up, she saw Chloe, cradling Alice in one arm. "Is it ok if I give her some treats?"

Kate nodded. "Just a few. Don't want her to loose her appetite."

Chloe waited till Max smiled back before returning to the bed, snacks in hand.

"Sorry Kate. I'm... not ready to talk about it yet." She hoped that was enough to prevent further questioning.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. "No problem Max. If you ever want to, I am always ready to listen."

"Thanks." The two took a moment to sip their tea, letting the air clear.

"So, what have you been up to then Max."

"Oh, uh, you know. J-just some photo work." Before Kate could respond, she motioned over to Chloe who was going for her cup.

Chloe had just finished feeding Alice and placed her back in her cage. As she picked up her cup, she noticed the two looking at her. Concerned, she slowly took a sip. "Tea!" Eyes narrowed, she glared at the two. "Betrayers." Then she deflated and sat sadly on the floor.

Max shook her head."Come here." Max held out her arms, beckoning Chloe over.

Crawling over, in a dramatic voice Chloe called out. "How could my First Mate lead me into such a trap." Ending it by flopping her head on Max's lap.

"Yes, yes." Max gently rubbed her back. "I'll make it up to you later, ok?"

"Promise?"

"Promise." Max looked over and saw Kate was looking quite intensely out of the window. "Sorry, I should not have asked you to do that."

"No, it's fine." Kate was blushing a little but smiled at the two of them. "You two are always like this."

Max managed a dry chuckle, not sure if she should feel proud or ashamed.

Kate then perked up. "Oh, I almost forgot." Reaching over, she pulled out a box and placed it on her desk. "I bought some cakes. A thank you for saving me at the party."

Max looked a little confused, then realized she probably shouldn't. The only party she knew of was the one Nathan drugged Kate. But if Kate was thanking her, what had she done. Thankfully Kate was busy opening the box and didn't see Max's confusion.

"Just doing the right thing." Chloe said. "Got to look out for each other."

Kate nodded. "I mean, the party itself wasn't that bad. Way too loud but still, kinda fun." Max smiled, glad that Kate had been able to enjoy the party at least a little. "Still wish we knew for sure who drugged my drink though." She put the box down as a shudder ran through her body. "I mean, who knows what would have happened if you two had not taken me home."

Max struggled to maintain her composure. She knew what would have happened, and who drugged her drink. She hadn't even thought of the possibility that Nathan was still free out there."Y-yeah, it is all pretty messed up."

"So, thank you Max, Chloe." Seeing Kate happy and safe, it made Max more sure than ever she did the right thing. All that suffering in her time gone and she had stopped the tornado.

"Like Chloe said, just the right thing to do." Even as she spoke, she felt a little guilty. Had she done that in her time. She had tried to help Kate when she could but was it enough. Kate had still tried to kill herself. Maybe she could have done more.

Kate nodded happily back. "True Max. But with everything, I guess we do know who drugged me."

Max grimaced but nodded.

"Jeff..." Kate slapped a hand over her mouth.

The room was silent. Max found her hand shaking a little.

Kate quickly put her cup to the side. "Max?"

Chloe was trying to get up when Max suddenly stood up. "I-I need to go to the bathroom." Kate nodded dumbly as Max quickly walked out into the hall, Chloe chasing after.

* * *

In the hall, her hands rubbed at her wrists, trying to get rid of the restraints that were not there. She could feel a needle on her neck. She tried to block it with her arms, hoping it would stop. Each step down the hall, she hunched in on herself, trying to protect herself from the memories. Her legs felt heavy dragging herself each step, her head ached and everything grew dark.

She felt the arms wrap around her, a familiar warmth. A pair of lips pressed against her head, a voice calling out to her gently. The voice was drowned out by the sound of a camera going off, his camera. She spoke barely above a whisper. "Jefferson."

"Hey!" Chloe shook Max. Her face looked up finally seeing something. "Jerk face's name is off limits." Chloe snapped. She held Max's face in one hand, trying to get Max to focus on her face. "Max, look at me."

Max eyes slowly drifted trying to find the source of the words but it was all so blurry. She felt lips on her head, then her lips. As they pulled back, she followed them out of the darkness, gasping for breath.

"Good." Chloe pulled her close again, rubbing her arms as she hugged her. "It's ok. Remember, he's locked away." She could feel Max nodding a little against her chest. "Max I promise, he cannot get to you. Never again."

Max closed her eyes and let herself rest against Chloe's chest. After a minute, she finally calmed down enough to stand up straight. "T-thanks."

"Tis why I'm here. That and your beautiful face." Max gave a dry chuckle in response. Seeing a reaction, Chloe leaned in and kissed her. Then again. Each time Max relaxed a little more, until she was giggling. "There we go, Maximus happy. Ready to go back?"

"Yeah."

* * *

As they entered hand in hand, they saw a nervous Kate pacing and holding Alice. She quickly returned Alice to her cage and came over. "I'm so, so sorry Max." It was all she could get out before Max pulled her into a hug.

"It's fine Kate. Everything's a little, complicated, right now is all."

Kate returned the hug and the two waited till they both calmed down. Kate finally pulled away a little to speak. "I can't believe I did that. I should have been more careful."

"I promise, it's fine. We're friends right." Kate nodded. "It was just an accident." Finally Kate started to smile again. "Good, now back to tea and better topics."

Kate wiped her eyes and got to work setting up the next pot. Max got the water boiling and then looked over the cakes Kate had got. Picking up a small strawberry and cream cake, she walked over to give to Chloe. Instead, Chloe just leaned over and bit in right out of Max's hand. Laughing a little, she watched as Chloe ate each layer. As she finished, she made sure to lick the few bits of cream from Max's hand before letting her go.

As she walked back, she noticed Kate once again looking outside quite intensely. Laughing a little, she picking up another one. After a single bite, she looked enviously at the box. "Wow, where did you get these?"

"Found a new bakery a few blocks away from the Two Whales. Opened last week."

"Nice, we will have to check it out at some point together."

Kate nodded happily. "It's a date. Just let me know when you feel up for it."

Chloe interrupted with a exaggerated sigh. "Look, can I leave you two beauties for ten while I get some real caffeine."

"You really are addicted to coffee aren't you." Max sighed and waved Chloe on her way. "I think we will be fine without you."

"Sorry again Chloe for the prank. But don't worry, no more sad topics today." Walking over she hugged Max again. "It'll be just Max and me and tea."

Chloe's face broke into a grin. "Oh ho ho." She slowly walked towards them, staring at Kate. "Trying to steal my Max away with the promise of tea and..." She picked up a bit of cream with her finger from Max's plate. "Cake." Chloe licked her finger slowly, her eyes never wavering. Kate stammered trying to find a response.

"Enough, no more teasing Kate." Max got up and pushed Chloe out of the room. "Now, out with you, you coffee hazard."

Chloe blew a kiss back. "Love you both." Was the last they heard before Max closed the door and leaned on it.

Kate leaned against her desk. "I don't think I will ever get used to her."

"Not sure I will, but that is part of why I love her."

Collapsing in her chair, Kate looked over at Max. "You sure you want to stay?"

Max returned to her chair and nodded. "Lets just keep away from... him. All the hims actually, just in case."

Kate nodded and filled their cups. "It's strange..."

"Hmm?"

"Sometimes, I wish I was like you." Max raised a eyebrow at Kate. It took Kate a moment to realize what she said. "Oh, no. Not..." Kate tried to wave away the thought from Max. "Not that that would be wrong." Stuttering, she buried her face in her hands.

Max leaned over to rub Kate's back. "It's fine Kate."

After a minute, she peeked out to look at Max. Her cheeks a little red, she slowly lowered her hands and continued. "I just meant, you are so perfect together. I wish I had someone like that."

"Don't worry Kate, I'm sure you will find someone." Kate nodded and Max was glad to see the blush fading.

"Maybe, someday." Kate looked outside and sighed. "Any maybe someone not quite so dramatic about everything."

Max laughed. "Chloe can be pretty random at times."

"I think she is just very confident." Kate seemed to have a far away look in her face. "Like when she kissed you in front of my mother."

Cup halfway to her mouth, Max paused as the mental image formed in her head. A light blush started to form when Kate's words brought her back.

"Max, what's wrong?" Kate fidgeted with her cup. "You've been acting really strange today."

"I-I'm just distracted is all..." The words trailed off.

"Please stop lying Max. If you don't or can't talk about it, that fine. But please don't lie to me."

Max flinched. Kate had a kicked puppy look on her face. It was then Max realized just how little trust she had put in her. She wondered just what she could say about all of it. "Sorry Kate. I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"Max, whatever it is, I promise to listen if you want to talk about it." Kate seemed to relax a little, glad to hear Max's opening up a little. "And if you don't, I understand."

"Kate." Looking at Kate, all her worries seemed to fade away. "I, um, I don't remember, some things."

"What." Kate looked like she hadn't heard Max right. After several seconds, she finally seemed to understand. "Oh Max..." Kate quickly went over to hug Max. "Max, I'm so sorry. If I can help in any way."

Max looked at Kate. Just like Chloe, Kate was offering her help with no question. She couldn't even think of why she had been scared. "Kate, thank you." She wiped away a few tears as Kate gave another squeeze. Trying to break the sad atmosphere, Max asked, "So... This kiss?"

"Oh." Kate blushed. "Right." Kate took her time sitting down again and refilling their cups. "Um, it was a couple days after the party. My family was visiting to make sure I was ok. They were about to leave and we were talking in the hall. Then you two came in, I think to check up on me. You were smiling at each other, hand in hand" Kate then sighed. "And my mother just glared at you both."

Max rolled her eyes. "Oh gods."

"She knows about you two and normally would just avoid you. The incident must have made her more angry. You didn't notice as she stormed up and then just broke into a lecture about god and your 'sinning' relationship." Kate made sure to air quote sinning and shook her head, obviously annoyed.

Max tried to imagine anyone talking to Chloe like that. "Oh gods."

"I tried to step in, but mom just snapped at me to be quiet. Then, Chloe raised a hand and said 'Excuse me ma'am.' "

"Oh gods."

"And mom back snapped, 'What do you want sinner?'." Kate paused, blushing herself a little before continuing. "And then Chloe pulled you into a kiss."

Max tried to hide her face with a hand and could feel the heat already.

"And then dipped you."

"What!" Max snapped her head up, bright red. The calmness of how Kate said it shocked Max almost as much as the image in her mind of it happening. "Have I said oh gods yet?"

Kate waited and took a few sips of tea before continuing. "After several seconds, and no sign of stopping, mom just stormed off. We all were pretty shocked but my father managed to apologize after you finished and went to calm mom down."

Max leaned back and used both her hands to rub her face. "How bad was it with your family." Max tried to focus on something on the ceiling, praying her blush would die down before Chloe got back.

"Well, my father talked it over with mom and she, well she accepts that we are friends. Just doesn't want to visit anymore."

"Chloe probably counts that as a double win."

Kate nodded. "There may have been some high fives." Minutes passed, each in their own thoughts. Slowly their cups emptied until Kate spoke up again. "Chloe knows right."

"I hope she remembers that." It took her a moment to stop playing it through in her head and realize what Kate was asking. "Oh, memories, sorry. Yes, she's helping as much as she can."

Kate laughed but gave Max a little longer before continuing. "Then, is there anything else you want to ask about."

Max shook her head. "I really did just want to hang out with you." Max rubbed her cheek nervously, still sore from the blush.

Kate nodded and looked at her phone. "I guess Chloe must be held up."

Max looked at the door and shrugged. "More tea then?" Kate nodded and filled their cups. Max felt a buzz and pulled out her phone.

 **-o-o-**

Chloe: Sorry, got sidetracked

Chloe: crazy story later

Chloe: things good?

Max: All good. :)

Chloe: NO EMOJI

Max :p

Chloe: Gah, omw

 **-o-o-**

Max smiled, glad at least some things never change. "Chloe is on her way."

Kate poured the last of the tea into Max's cup. "Thank you again Max, for coming." Before Max could say anything she continued. "I would have understood if you needed more time but you came anyway. Thank you. It means a lot to me."

Max wiped away a tear and held up her cup. "To best friends."

Kate returned the gesture. "Best friends."

Together they enjoyed the last of the tea in silence. Kate finished first and started gathering up the dishes to clean later. "Oh, did you see it last night?"

"See what?" Max swirled the last of her tea a little sad her time here was coming to a end. "We were pretty tired last night."

"I'm sorry you missed it." Kate smiled. "It was really beautiful."

Max raised the cup to drink the last of her tea.

Kate held her hands together with a distant smile on her face. "It snowed last night."

 **-o-o-**

"It's been a hella insane fucking day..." Chloe shook her head as she spoke.

Max looked around, seeing the cliff, the lighthouse. The sun was setting and there was Chloe. She felt something cold hit her cheek. Looking up, she saw snow falling around them.

"What the hell is this?" Chloe started to get up. "It's like 80 degrees... How?"

"Climate change." She heard herself say. "Or a storm is coming."

The silence was broken by the sound of a cup shattering.

 **-o-o-**

"Max!" A voice called out. Max's eyes snapped back to reality and saw Kate looking at her scared. Kate's face was covered in tears as she gripped Max's shoulders. Max could hear the door opening, but her eyes focused on the ground.

The pieces of the broken teacup were scattered everywhere. Several pieces slowly spinning in a small puddle of tea. She remembered Kate and her buying the set together. How they spent a entire afternoon looking around until they found the perfect one. They used it every week for as long as she knew Kate.

She raised her hand towards the ground. Then she felt it, a pressure all around her. The door closed and Kate's face dried. Kate let go of Max shoulders.

A shock of pain ran though her head but she was unable to stop. Kate walked backwards, her scared face being replaced with a smile. The cup pulled itself together, the puddle of tea flowing back inside.

It was suffocating, she couldn't breath. The cup flew into the air and then into her waiting hand. Suddenly, Max gasped and almost fell over as time began to flow again. She could feel some blood about to drip out her nose.

Kate held her hands together with a distant smile on her face. "It snowed last night."

"O-oh..." Max looked at the cup. It had happened so fast. Her mind screamed. _What the heck were you thinking. You used your powers. It could screw everything up._ She felt her grip tighten on the cup.

When Max didn't respond, Kate looked over. "Max, is everything alright?" She then saw the blood. She was standing up when the door opened.

"Oh sweet, sweet coff..." Chloe looked at the two."Eeee?" Seeing Max was just staring at her cup while Kate looked around for something, she walked over and placed a hand on Max's shoulder. "Hey." Then she saw the blood. "Max! What happened."

Slowly Max handed Kate her cup, her hands shaking. "S-sorry, I'm... a little tired." Taking a breath, she wiped her nose with a tissue Kate held out. "I must be getting a cold..."

Kate looked over in disbelief. Then she looked at Chloe and just took a step back. Chloe helped Max stand. "Right, we should probably head off."

"Sure." Kate seemed to want to say something more but held her tongue. She walked them to the door and waved them both off. "We can talk again next time."

"Sure Kate. I'd love that." Max said, a hollow smile on her face..

Kate just nodded sadly as the two walked down the dorm hall.

* * *

The two walked in silence to Chloe's truck. Max moving on autopilot the whole way, thankful that Chloe was opening doors. She didn't know what to say. Was it just a coincidence or did the snow mean anything. Without a word, she got into the truck and buckled up, eyes not focusing on anything.

The other door slammed shut, and Max felt a hand grab her arm. "Max, what the hell happened."

Max looked around. There was no sign of any snow. "I-it's nothing." She focused on those words. Everything was better now, right. She fixed everything, right. She smiled, trying to convince herself.

"Bullshit." Max finally focused on Chloe. Her face was angry and hurt. "You are a terrible liar and we both know it." Chloe picked up one of Max's hands. Then far too quietly asked, "Max, what happened."

Max looked outside again. Green grass, people walking around. Nothing strange. She almost believed it herself, "I-it's n..." The look on Chloe's face stopped her words dead.

Chloe let go of her hand and moved away to start the car.

It felt like a slap to her face. Why was she hiding from Chloe. Why was she so afraid of telling her what happened. "Wait."

Chloe's hands gripped the wheel but she stopped. Her face still looking forward and not at Max.

It was all these memories. The terrible things that she lived thought, she wanted it all to just go away, but that wasn't possible. Every time she did, she was hurting the people around her. She had to accept her past, accept her mistakes. "K-kate said it s-snowed last night." Even saying it was hard, like admitting she failed. She tried to steady herself taking a few breaths.

Chloe looked over in disbelief. "What the hell. Sure, it's a bit early for sn..." The words caught in Chloe's mouth. "Wait, last night you said."

Max slouched, exhausted. It was only the start of this, she knew, and she felt so tired already. Could she do this fight again, fix things again. Her head hurt so much.

"Fuck. It doesn't have to mean anything right?" Chloe rested her head on the steering wheel. "I mean, it can just snow sometimes." She turned towards Max hopeful, smiling.

"I..." Max swallowed, her mouth felt dry. "I rewound time Chloe." Chloe face dropped. For a minute the two just sat, Max feeling ashamed at it all. She had failed.

"Are you sure?" Chloe moved over, pulling Max into a hug. Max nodded but kept quite. "Why?"

"It was just instinct. I dropped my cup and it shattered. Kate looked so scared and hurt." Max knew she had to keep talking or she might shut up again. "So I just, did it. I reversed it all and tried to pretend it never happened. And then you walked in."

"Is that why your nose..."

"Yeah, if I use my power too much it happens." Max looked at her hand. "It was so little this time though. Maybe I am just weaker here."

Chloe gave Max a small kiss on her head. "You're not weak Max and I'm sure it's fine." Max looked up, a mixture of shock and disbelief. "I'm serious. Tell me, when did it snow."

"Kate said last night."

"When did you rewind things."

"Just a few minutes ago."

"So, you rewinding did not cause it to snow." Chloe dusted her hands as it it was all solved. "It'll be fine."

Max shook her head annoyed. "Chloe, this is time travel we are talking about. The, well time, of events might not mean anything."

"I know you didn't do it on purpose, and we can't un-time travel." Max wanted to argue but wasn't sure how to fight that logic. "We also know what future signs there are. Birds and whales right?"

Max nodded, feeling a little numb from it all. "I think there was also a sudden eclipse."

Chloe smiled. "Right, so, lets just keep a watch out for those. If we see any of them, then we can try and do something."

"Chloe..." Max finally let herself relax. Chloe was right, there was nothing she could do now but be more careful. She had to take responsibility for her actions, even the mistakes. "I'm sorry. I'm just afraid, that I failed. That it was all for nothing."

"You haven't failed and we will be ready if need be."

"I'm so, so sorry for not telling you right away."

Chloe sighed, but roughed up Max's hair. "I'm still a little mad Max but I do understand. Just remember, ignoring things won't help anyone." After a final hug Chloe moved back to the drivers seat.

Max felt relieved but was still annoyed at herself. "No, I have to do better." Why could she not accept things. Why could she not just be here and live this life. Her life.

"Good, we can get though this together." Chloe started up the truck. "So, where to now." Max suddenly reached over and turned it off. "Max?"

She was afraid of all she lost. Afraid that she could never have those moments back. "Come on." Max jumped out of the truck.

Shrugging Chloe got out as Max rushed around to her. "What's going on?" Max grabbed a hand and pulled her back towards the school. "Whoa, Max where are we going."

Thinking over her mural from that morning, she knew what she had to do. "I need to start living here. Stop worrying about what I have lost." Max ran through green. Several people turned to look as they passed by.

"What are you..."

Max pushed through the doors into the dorm and then the girls hall. "So, I am..." She slowed to catch her breath, walking down the hall. It was empty, everyone either still sleeping or already out and about. She was glad for that at least. "I want..." Max stopped.

"What?"

"I can never get our, my past back." She felt the fear of those words. Her fear all this time that she could never belong, never fit in. With all the will she could muster she turned back towards Chloe. "All the things we've done."

Chloe slowly pulled Max close. A hand gently wiping a tear away.

"But, I can, we can..." Max tried to calm herself. She could already feel the warmth of her body so close. "I don't want to be told." She raised her hands, resting them on Chloe's shoulders, feeling their strength and drawing from it. "I want to know, how it felt."

"What Max?" Chloe voice dipped, her arms lowered, wrapping around Max's waist.

"When Kate's mother was here." She felt a hand run across her back. Across her tattoo, their tattoo. A small pressure, pulling Max onto her toes. She breathed in sharply, the earthy smell from Chloe's smoking. Her face was so close. "When you..."

Chloe's eyes held Max. "When what."

"When you kissed me."

Their lips met and she was falling. For a moment she was sure she would hit the ground. Her body then caught by those arms, holding her up. They were so warm, so gentile. Her vision blurred, then faded as her eyes drifted close.

There was a slightly bitter taste of the coffee still on Chloe's lips. Wanting more, she moved a hand across Chloe's back, pulling herself up, deeper. She felt Chloe's fingers once more drifting across her back, and she moved a hand lower to Chloe's. Each held for a moment, their hand on the first letter. Then tracing the first letter, slowly, together.

And then release. Barely apart, she felt a caress across her face with each shallow breath Chloe made. Slowly Chloe pulled her up, never moving further apart. Her body was burning up yet still wanting more from Chloe. Her heart pounding in her chest echoing in her ears. Her breath labored, but silent.

As her eyes opened, all she saw was the depths of Chloe's. Her heart skipped, then slowed, calming with each breath. As the sound faded from her ears, it was replaced with voices. Dazed, she turned and saw a few people now in the hallway looking as they walked by. Just as she started to blush from the attention, Chloe cupped her face and kissed her again.

Max closed her eyes and pulled Chloe closer, leaving the world behind.

* * *

Max was happily humming to the radio while Chloe finished off a smoke. She narrowed her eyes at the cig a little enviously. A hand idly tracing her lips, imagining herself over there right now. She caught a few students looking at her from across the parking lot. Blushing she started to lower her hand. Then, with a burst of confidence smirked back instead.

She heard the door close. "Hey beautiful." Chloe followed Max's eyes to the group still staring. She gave them a quick glare to get them moving along.

"Back at you." Max lightly headbutted Chloe in the arm. She breathed in the lingering smell of her smoke.

Chloe laughed. "I should have done that sooner huh."

"Nope, you were hella perfect."

"Yep, I am." Max just shook her head and let her get away with it. "So, now what?"

"Up to you. I have gotten tea with Kate and a perfect kiss."

Chloe grinned, "Guess I will have to remind you of some other things huh?" Expecting a blush or stumbled response, she was caught off guard as Max leaned in and kissed her neck. Then like last night, she kissed again, leaving her own mark.

A small groan from Chloe's lips eliciting a chuckle from Max. "You better." Max grinned back.

With a predatory look in her eyes, Chloe spun and straddled Max. Her hands on Max's waist, she leaning in close giving a quiet growl. Max raised her arms across Chloe's neck and smiled up. Chloe darted in for a quick kiss, then a slight shift as she moved a hand under Max's shirt. She dragged a nail across Max's side causing her to breath in sharply. She leaned in and kissed Max again, leaving her no time to recover. The hand started to move higher.

A knock on the window caused them both to jump. Chloe cursed as she hit her head on the roof.

Principal Wells, deliberately not staring inside, knocked again on the window. Amidst a litany of curses and grumbles Chloe reached over and lowered the window. "Now, there is nothing wrong with you kids begin in love. It would just be prudent to not do so quite so... publicly." He coughed and started to wander to the school.

"Yes sir." Chloe said as she closed the window. "Stick up the ass." She flip him off as she spoke. Then with a sigh got off of Max. Looking over, she saw Max pouting. "Come on, lets grab some food and find somewhere a little less crowded." The words seemed to brighten Max up.

As Chloe drove, Max pulled out her phone. She wanted to apologies to Kate for leaving. On the other hand, she didn't want to involve Kate in everything. She also didn't want to lie to her again.

 **-o-o-**

Max: Hey kate

Max: Sorry for leaving like that

Kate: Is everything ok

Max: I just triggered another bad memory

Max: Needed to talk it over with Chloe

Kate: I'm sorry, I didn't know

Max: You couldn't so don't worry

Max: And no more apologies

Kate: Thank god

Kate: So?

Max: So?

Kate: How was the kiss ;)

Max: How?

Kate: Thin walls

Kate: Not that you were that quiet

Max: /

Kate: So?

Max: :) :) :)

Kate: Yay

Kate: Let me know if I can help out in any way

Max: :O

Max: With kissing ;)

Kate: You are as bad as her

Max: Sorry, not sorry

Kate: Lol

Kate: With memories

Max: I know, thanks

Kate: I mean it

Max: Yep and i'll let you know

Max: Ps. You're awesome

Max: Ttyl

Max: Pps. Tea and cake were also amazing

* * *

Grabbing some quick drive-through, Chloe took off out of the center of town. Max let herself get lost in the music as she watched the scenery pass. When they stopped, it took Max a moment to realize where they were.

"Been a while since we were last out here." Chloe hopped out with the food. "Or at least been a while for us."

Max slowly exited and looked at the lighthouse. Part of her expected to be scared, to have her memories flood back. Instead she felt calm. This was her life now. As they walked up the path all she could see was the town of Arcadia Bay stretched out before her, safe. Chloe linked a arm and led Max over to the bench before sharing out the food.

Looking over the town, Max promised herself to not hide anything from Chloe ever again. Smiling, she told Chloe the rest of what she missed while going for coffee. She also made sure to mention texting Kate after to apologies.

"Good, I'm sure she was worried." Chloe quickly finished the last of her burger and tossed their trash. "So, guess why I was delayed."

"Adorable puppy?"

"Nah, though that would have been awesome. It saw a customer more addicted to coffee than me." Max looked over dubious. "Seriously, there must have been, like, twelve shots of espresso in the guys cup."

Max just shook her head at the image. "But why did that delay you? Can't have taken that long to make."

"Dude, I had to follow him."

"Whyyyyy?"

"To know what he does to need that, duh." Chloe looked over, obviously waiting for Max to ask.

Max sighed and took the bait. "Alright, I'm curious. What do they do."

"Doctor."

"Bullshit."

"Nope, got a pic." Chloe pulled out her phone to show the picture. Max could just make out a hospital sign and a man with a large coffee cup.

"Doesn't mean they are a doctor." As Max spoke, Chloe flipped to another photo of the man now in a doctor's coat in the lobby. "Stalker much." Chloe stuck out her tongue. "So, if I am ever hurt." She thought it over for a second. "Well I am not sure if that is better or worse." Max shrugged as Chloe laughed.

Looking over the water towards Arcadia Bay, she thought over her timeline again. No secrets. "This is where it happened you know."

"Huh?"

"The snow. We were right here when it started." Chloe suddenly looked concerned but Max waved a hand. "No, it's fine. I'm fine."

Chloe slid over and pulled Max against her. "Good, shoo away stupid bad memories." Max chuckled as Chloe waved her free hand around. After Max stopped laughing, Chloe slowly pulled her head down onto her lap "I'm really glad you met with Kate today."

"I made some mistakes but I'm learning. Also, I feel hella awesome right now." Max smiled up, a hand lightly cupping Chloe's face. "Have I said you are hella awesome. Thank you for putting up with me."

"Hey, we still have the rest of our lives." Chloe leaned down to kiss her lightly. "Just need you to be like this all the time."

Max looked up at Chloe. Her face smiling back down at Max. "I love you, you know that right."

Chloe leaned down and kissed her again. "I love you too."

Max sighed and turned again to look over at the town. "Back to school tomorrow huh."

"Yeah, thankfully there was no homework this weekend."

"Just the study of my own life." Chloe looked down as Max spoke, but thankfully didn't see sadness, just determination.

"You up for a little more story time?"

Max quickly adjusted herself so she was looking up and comfortable. "I see why you liked this yesterday."

Chloe let her hand run through Max's hair, while the other rested across the back of the bench. She took a while before saying anything. "That year might be the stupidest year of my life."


End file.
